Blue Smile ABANDONNE
by Gwelle
Summary: Moi? Qui je suis moi? Moi je suis juste Gwendolyn Andres... élève de 6ème année à Gryffondor, ni belle, ni intelligente et surtout...surtout...amoureuse de Sirius Black... c'est ma première fanfic
1. Chapter 1

-Debout Gwen on va être en retard !

-Bve men pfou…bafouillai-je complètement endormie.

-Bon sang Gwen on va louper le petit déjeuner !!!

-Bve men pfou…

-Ok…je laisse tomber !

Ha pas trop tôt ! C'est tout le temps le même refrain chaque matin avec Lily ! Avec difficulté je lève une paupière pour voir l'heure qu'il est…six heure du matin !!!! Bordel mais c'est quoi cette fille qui me sert de meilleure amie ?! Avec un grognement digne d'un homme de Cro-Magnon je rejette les couvertures et me dirige encore complètement endormie vers la salle de bain. Là j'y trouve Lily en train de se brosser les dents tout en lisant son devoir sur les potions.

-Lil c'est 6 heures du mat'…

-Oui bve pfé…dit-elle la bouche remplie de dentifrice.

-…

Là je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Ok Lily à toujours été une lève tôt mais quand même six heure du matin !!! Après s'est rincée la bouche, Lily pris sa brosse à cheveux et en commençant à démêler sa longue tignasse me dit :

-Gwen je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui McGonagall va nous faire un examen blanc pour voir où nous en sommes dans le programme et j'ai pensé que ça serai peut-être bien que je te fasse réviser avant le déjeuner.

-Lils, examen blanc ne signifie pas VRAI examen !!!

-Possible mais ça compte tout autant ! McGonagall regarde le travail de ses élèves tout au long des années pour les noter au ASP…non !!! Gwen reviens ici !!! Bordel je me suis quand même lever tôt pour toi !!! non Gwen debout !!! s'énerve Lily en me tirant par les pieds.

Merlin quand on voit Lily, cette fille de taille moyenne et mince on s'étonne qu'elle est autant de forces ! Et il en faut de la force pour me porter, parce que on va dire que je n'ai pas la taille d'une mannequin. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau : Lily qui me tire à travers le dortoir par les pied et moi avec mon oreiller qui essaye de l'assommer pour qu'elle me laisse quand même dormir encore une heure.

-Evans si tu me lâche pas tout de suite je te jure que la prochaine fois que je vois Potter je lui dit que tu aime son corps à la folie et que tu n'attende qu'une chose c'est qu'il te fasse l'amour comme un fou sur le bureau de Bins !!!

Tout d'un coup Lily devient toute pâle et lâche (enfin) mes pauvre petits pieds. Et se dirige vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, elle me fichera la paix au moins pendant une demi-heure. Heureuse, je me dirigea vers mon amour…oui mon lit vous l'avez compris et me rendorme aussitôt. Tout d'un coup, je sentie quelque chose de glacé sur ma tête :

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

J'entendis des éclats de rires. En me retournant je vis Vanessa et Alice se tordant de rires devant mon lit. Je n'y crois pas ! Elle m'ont jeté un seau d'eau sur la tronche à…huit heure !!! Merde merde merde je suis en retard. Je piquai un sprint vers la salle de bain, en sixième vitesse je pris ma douche, me brossa les dents, me maquillai-je et m'habillais-je. Les fille m'avaient attendues encore tordues de rires par mon marathon.

-Où est Lil ? demandai-je, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour ce que j'ai sorti sur Potter, jamais je ne l'aurais fait je sais qu'elle ne m'aurais plus reparler jusqu'à mes soixante-dix ans.

-Elle est descendue il y'a vingt minutes, elle nous a chargé de te réveiller, elle a dit…attend comment elle a sortie ça…ha oui ! Qu'elle en avait marre d'être le réveil personnel de Mâââdame et que la prochaine fois que Mâââdame l'enverrai chier elle resterai dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef…

Non !!! je veux pas que ma Lily me laisse toute seule !!! Laissant Van et Alice je couru vers la Grande Salle. Bordel mais pourquoi ça existe pas les ascenseurs dans cette école ? Stupide escaliers !!! Allez plus vite plus vite !!!! haaaa ils s'arrêtent enfin. A peine arrêté, je fonce vers le boucan de la grande salle. A l'intérieur je jette un coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvent Lily. Elle prend son petit déjeuner en essayant de lire un livre quelconque, je m'étonnent encore qu'il existent des livres dans ce monde qu'elle n'est pas encore lus. Je dis essayer parce qu'il a fallu qu'elle s'assoient juste en fasse des Maraudeurs.

Qui c'est les Maraudeurs ? Bah les mecs les plus canons de Poudlard voyons : Remus Lupin, grand blond musclé, d'une gentillesse incroyable, Préfet-en-chef avec Lily. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il est un peu le mystérieux du groupe, on voit qu'il garde un grand secret en lui. Ensuite James Potter, grand brun à lunettes, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor, a pour hobbies de faire les pire crasse aux Serpentards et de rendre Lily complètement barge. Il y a aussi Peter Petigrew, petit, grassouillet, des fois je me demande ce qu'il fiche avec eux…bon je lui est parler quelques fois et il est très gentil mais il a tendance à trop regarder ma poitrine, ce qui est assez gênant. Et enfin pour finir, Sirius Black, grand brun musclé avec un sourire a faire pâlir Mère Theresa, a comme passe temps favori de faire des blagues aux Serpentards et de se faire toute les filles de Poudlard.

Bref je suis là pour supplier à genoux Lily pour qu'elle me pardonne. Tranquillement, je me dirige vers mon amie et m'assoie à côté d'elle en la regardant avec mon regard de chien battue…rien à faire elle m'ignore…

-Lilouille…

-…

- T'es beaucoup fâchée ?

Maintenant elle me tourne carrément le dos ! C'est pas possible de se vexer aussi vite !

-Je crois que oui, se mêle Pettigrow

-Queudver je crois que c'est pas trop tes affaires, dit Remus

Très intelligent mon Remus, bon moi faut que je m'occupe de Lily !

-Lilette tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurai dis ce que tu sais à tu sais qui …mais s'il te plaît Lilioute parle moi, si tu veux je me lèverai chaque matin à six heure, j'arrêterai de te piquer ton shampoing à la fraise, je laisserai plus traîner mes papier de chocogrenouilles partout…et et et et …ce que tu veux !!!

Lily se tourna doucement vers moi avec un sourire machiavélique…ho non j'aurai dû me taire…qu'est ce qu'il me pris de lui sortir ça…

-Tout ce que je veux…

-Heuuu…oui, répondis-je avec une petite voie

Lily se pencha doucement vers moi et me dit :

-Alors je veux que tu sois présente au bal de fin d'année…

-Ha non ! Non non non non non non je t'en supplie Lily tout sauf ça s'il te plaît !!!! Par pitié !!!

-Tu m'a dit que je pouvais choisir !

-Lily on en a déjà parler ! S'il te plaît ! Ne m'oblige pas à y aller !

-Quoi ? Tu avais l'intention de ne pas venir Gwen ? s'exclame Remus, Mais pourquoi ???

-Tu demande pourquoi Lupin ? Mais à ton avis qui voudrait aller au bal avec elle ?Encore, si elle perdait quelques kilos pourquoi pas, mais malheureusement, le fait qu'elle soit pas pure gâche tout!

Je devins rouge tomate et avec un effort surhumain retiens mes larmes. Lucius Malfoy a vraiment le don pour que je me sente mal. Depuis la première année, cette tête de con à pour passe temps de me faire le plus de mal émotionnellement vue que je suis une enfant de Moldue. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il ne devrait pas manger à la table des Serpentards ?

-Dégage Malfoy ! Crache Lily en sortant sa baguette.

-Lily laisse tomber, marmonnai-je les yeux baissés sur les toasts de Pettigrow.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le boudin Evans, tu es quand même préfète-en-…

Constatant que la tête de nœuds n'avait pas fini sa phrase je relevais la tête pour voir sa langue qui mesurait plus de deux mètres et qui s'était enroulé tout autour de son corps. Me demandant ce qui c'était passé je vis Potter, Black et Remus leur baguette à la main.

-pfffffapfffffisssaaaaaa...pllllouufffsssiichhh

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Malfoy ? Demanda Potter, Tu a compris quelque choses Pat' ?

-Non pas trop par compte je crois bien que le roulage de pelle ne sera pas au rendez-vous, dit Black avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'en mieux je dois t'avouer que c'est vraiment écœurent de les voir s'embrasser ta cousine et lui, ria Remus.

A présent toute la Grande Salle avait remarqué dans quel état se trouvait Malfoy. Tout les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsoufles hurlaient de rire tendis que les Serpentards essayaient de trouver un contre-sort pour le délivrer de sa langue. Même Lily était morte de rire, ce qui est assez rarissime normalement elle ne supporte pas que l'on lance des sorts sur des élèves.

Moi pendant ce temps je suis vraiment mal…même si je sais que Malfoy disait ça pour me faire mal, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne vais pas aux bals. Je suis un peu le vilain petit canard. Lily est une fille magnifique, elle a des yeux qui fait tomber tout les garçon ( en particulier Potter) d'un vert émeraudes et des cheveux roux d'une brillance incroyable. Elle est mince et de taille moyenne, elle est excellente à tous les cours bien qu'elle vienne de famille moldue comme moi.

Lily et moi on se connait depuis bébé, nos grand-mères sont meilleure amies depuis leur jeunesse ( se qui remontent à longtemps). On est dans la même classe depuis toujours et sommes voisines, la surprise qu'on a eu quand on s'est retrouvées toute les deux complètement paumées dans le Poudlard Express. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé avec nos camarades de dortoir Vanessa et Alice. Vanessa est magnifique, elle est grande, sveltes, des yeux bleu et elle est la Sirius féminine, c'est assez rare qu'elle passe la nuit au dortoir…je vous laisse imaginer les détails. Quand à Alice, elle c'est la douceur née. Brune aux yeux gris, elle est de taille moyenne avec de jolies formes. Tandis que moi…blonde avec des cheveux ni lisses ni bouclés…j'ai aucune idée de quel forme sont mes cheveux, yeux noisettes…oui tout à fait banale. J'atteint à peine le mètre soixante et comme la dit Malfoy je ne suis pas mince. J'ai une poitrine opulente, un ventre rond qui ne demande qu'à perdre un ou deux kilos et des dents pas super droites…oui je suis obligé de garder mes bagues, mes parents insistent pour que ça soit sans magie, allez comprendre.

Là je suis sure que je vais éclater en sanglots, les lèvres pincées je m'enfuie en courant hors de la Grande Salle.

-Gwenny ! M'appelle Lily

Mais je ne me retourne pas, manquerai plus que je pleure devant la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Je continue de courir jusqu'au toilettes du deuxième étages, là je me laisse glisser le long du mur en pleurant. Dix minutes plus tard à peu prêt, je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux :

-Hey Gwen…c'est Remus.

En séchant mes larmes je lève mon regard vers lui.

-Comment tu m'a trouvé, lui demandai-je

-Secret de Maraudeurs, souri-t-il, Tiens je t'es apporté ça, continua-t-il en me donnant une chocogrenouille.

Je regarde la chocogrenouille d'un air méfiant, enfin je répondis :

-Non merci.

-Gwendolyn tu ne va quand même pas écouter ce con! S'énerva Remus, Tu es très bien comme tu es !

-…

-Bordel c'est en réagissant comme ça que tu le laisse gagner !

-Remus , tu ne peux pas nier que j'ai quand même besoin de perdre quelques kilos, m'énervai-je à mon tour.

-Gweny regarde moi, me dit doucement Remus en me relevant la tête, je peux t'assurer que tu es parfaite, crois moi c'est vraiment chiant de sortir avec une miss anorexique, toi au moins ça prouve que tu aime la vie, tu es tout le temps en train de rire, et c'est beaucoup plus agréable de prendre une fille comme toi dans ses bras qu'une fille comme Amélia Growm.

Je ne répondis pas, c'est bizard de parler de ça avec Remus, normalement j'en parle avec Lily. Me voyant toujours pas sûre, Remus me dit en plaisantant:

-Si tu veux on peut toujours demander à Sirius ce qu'il en pense…

-Mais ça va pas la tête !!! Remus tu ne va quand même pas lui parler de ça !!! commençai-je à paniquer.

-Pas temps que tu ne m'aura pas avouer que t'es dingue de lui, me répondit-il le regard malicieux.

-Bah voyons, manquerais plus que ça que je sois dingue de Black ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant

Je jetai un regard vers le miroir des toilettes : yeux gonflés comme si j'avais pris de la coke, le nez qui coule, les cheveux sens dessus dessous, très sex quoi !

-J'ai une tête à faire peur à un troll, grimaçai-je

-Mais non tu es parfaite ! Mouche toi juste un coup et dépêche toi on a Histoire de la Magie.

Trois minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie avec les autres élèves. Quand elle me vit Lily se jeta sur moi :

-Mon Dieu j'été morte de peur je t'es cherché partout ! N'écoute pas se que dit cet enfoiré, il ne pense qu'à te faire du mal.

-Je sais t'en fait pas ça va mieux, la rassurai-je en lui souriant.

Lily me souris à son tour et me dit :

-Tu sais Black était complètement fou de rage à cause de Malfoy. Quand tu t'es enfuie, il a voulu te suivre mais Remus l'a devancé, j'ai l'impression qu'il été un petit peu jaloux, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je devins rouge tomate, quand nous étions en première année, Lily avait tout de suite remarqué qu'un petit brun au yeux bleu ne m'était pas indifférant. Jusqu'en quatrième année, Sirius et moi étions des amis assez proche mais quand il se rendit compte de son succès auprès de la gente féminine, il devint assez distant. Il pris mon cœur avec lui…assez dramatique n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que jamais je ne serai avec lui. Il change toutes les semaines de copines et…juste pour une choses…le sex ! hey oui pas que je sois coincée ni rien mais c'est juste que je n'est jamais eu de petits copain…et le seule garçon que j'ai embrassé était un ami que j'avais invité à mon anniversaire des dix ans , c'était un cadeau assez…dégoutant !

-Gwen tu m'écoute ?

Oulla !!! Je suis vraiment à l'Ouest.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Lils ?

Lily soupira avant de répéter :

-Je disais qu'il faudra pas oublier d'aller chercher les bonbons et les bièreaubeurres le jour du bal et les monter au dortoir.

-Mais pourquoi on va au bal non ? demandai-je étonnée

-Quoi ? écoute je voulais pas que ça te rendre mal à l'aise quand je t'es dit de venir au bal, alors on peut passer la soirée toute les deux à manger des bonbons à en vomir et programmer les vacances d'été…

-Non Lily on ira au bal !

Lily me regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Remus (qui est juste assis derrière nous avec Black)

-Remus qui est cette fille qui à pris la place de ma meilleure amie ?

Je roulais les yeux exaspérer :

-Lily depuis la première année on est jamais allé à un bal et…à cause de moi…je peux bien faire un effort non ?

Lily se jeta dans mes bras en hurlant :

-Tu verra on va s'éclater !!! Tu te rappelle au spectacle de fin d'année à nos 7ans quand on faisait les écureuils à la foire ??? on pourrai demander à Dumbledore de passer la chanson et on pourrait faire la chorégraphie !!!

-Lily non mais ça va pas la tête ?! On avait 7ans à l'époque !!! Non je ne sait même pas si je danserai on verra…et Lils comment ça se fait que le cour ait commencé depuis quinze minutes et que tu n'est pas encore pris de notes ? lui demandai-je en riant.

-Ho par Merlin ! c'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis que je suis à Poudlard, bon maintenant tu peux commencer tes mots croisés, me dit-elle en me jetant un regard sévère.

Aïe je déteste quand elle me lance ce regard mais elle n'a pas encore compris qu'il n y a qu'elle qui arrive à suivre un cour aussi soporifique que celui de Bins ?

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Ha enfin pas trop tôt ! Marmonnai-je en rangeant mes affaires.

En sortant du cour de potions, Lily et moi continuons à parler du bal, il faudra que je m'achète une robe la prochaine fois qu'il y'aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est aussi en particulier pour ça que je n'allai pas aux bals, ma famille n'a pas les moyens de me payer une robe de soirée, mais comme j'ai fait pas mal de baby-sitting chez mes voisins cet hiver je pourrai surement m'en prendre une en solde…

Soudain je sentie une main je poser sur mon épaule, me retournant je vis que c'était Black :

-Heu…fût tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche

-Hey Gwen, dit Black en me souriant façon « Colgate » , je peux te parler 2 minutes…en privé, insista-t-il en regardant Lily.

Lily lui jeta un regard méfiant puis partie vers la tour Gryffondor tout en me disant qu'elle m'attendais au dortoir avant de partir à la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ? lui demandais-je en priant pour qu'il n'entende pas mon cœur danser le Hip Hop.

-Je voulais juste savoir…

-Oui….

-Si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi…


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier __**Miss Lisa Black**__**Isoletta**__ et __**Missterre**__ pour leur reviews…j'avais peur que le début donne mal mais vos reviews mon données envie de continuer au plus vite )_

_Alors…j'espère que cette suite vous plaira…_

_Bonne Lecture _

-…

Heu…je rêve ou Sirius Black vient de me demander d'aller au bal avec lui ?

-Heu…

Bordel mais dit quelque chose !!! N'importe quoi mais je t'en pris parle !!! Et ferme la bouche au nom de Merlin ! Mais tu va parler oui :

-je…je

-Oui…demanda-t-il , patient avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

-Heu…tu peux me reposer la question s'il te plait ?

Ho Merlin ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça ?! Bon sang ma fille, relève la tête, les seins en avant, le regard planté dans le siens !

-Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? redemanda-t-il

-Pourquoi ?

Doux Jésus !!! Pourquoi à ton avis ? Pour danser Mongole !!!

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est la nouvelle blague made by Maraudeurs c'est ça ? Faire de faux espoirs à de pauvres filles qui passeraient la soirée à se goinfrer de chips paprika en regardant les couples se coller l'un à l'autre pendant les slows ???

-Hein ?! Mais non pas du tout !!! J'ai…c'est quoi des chips paprika ? demanda-t-il soudain intéressé

-C'est fait à base de pommes de ter…Mais on s'en fout ce que c'est ! Je, je … je dois y aller, j'ai encore le devoir de Flitwick à commencer…balbutiai-je.

-Attend Gwen s'il te plait, dit-il en me retenant par la main.

Waouh ! Il fait soudainement très très chaud, il faut dire au directeur que son château a des sérieux problème de climatisation.

-J'aimerai vraiment passer la soirée avec toi…en amie, fini-t-il

Voilà que la température rechute. « …en amie »

Bon il y a déjà à peine quatre heures je n'avais pas l'attention d'aller au bal…et encore moins accompagnée…et encore encore moins d'y aller avec Sirius Black !!!

-Tu me jure que ce n'est pas une blague ? lui demandai-je mal à l'aise

Sirius éclata de rire, mon dieu qu'il est beau !!! ARG !!! Bon Gwen concentre toi

-Gwen, commença-t-il, tu sais je tiens à ma vie, tu imagine quand Mumus l'aurait appris ?! Il m'aurait tué !!!

Ha pour ça il n'a pas tout à fait tord, déjà que Remus n'apprécie pas comment il traite les autres filles…bon Gwen arête de partir en couille !!!

-Heu alors oui je veux bien venir au bal avec toi, lui répondis-je avec un petite voie

Sirius eu un grand sourire et me pris dans ses bras. Seigneur ! Qu'il est musclé !!! _(n.d.l.a on ne bave pas les filles ) )_Faite que je ne soit pas rouge tomate !!! Prière en vain, je sais que je suis rouge pivoine !!! Malheureusement, il me lâche bien trop tôt à mon goût :

-Super, tu verra on va s'éclater ! Bon j'ai une retenue avec Rusard je suis déjà en retard ! Merci encore !!! me lance-t-il en courant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ho mon Dieu dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je vais au bal de fin d'année avec Sirius Black ! Merde maintenant il faut que je me trouve une robe magnifique ! Sirius Black ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une cavalière fringuée comme une serpillère ! Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que j'emprunte à Lily…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Heu…merde j'ai oublié le mot de passe

-Sans mot de passe vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, me dit la Grosse Dame

Nan sans blague ?! Merde mais c'est pas possible comment j'ai pu oublier ? Ha oui je m'en rappelle ! ça n'avait pas un rapport avec un oiseau ?!

-Canari ?

-Non.

-Moignon ?

-Non plus.

Après avoir passer trois quarts d'heures à lui débité tout les nom d'oiseau que je connaissais, je lui demandais quand même :

-Mais…c'est bien un nom d'oiseau non ?

-Je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire.

-Dites moi quand même si je brûle ! alors…Aigle ?

-Vous n'y êtes toujours pas, bailla-t-elle…

Bon sang on ne va quand même pas y passer toute la journée !!! Mais ? Attendez ?! Ne me dites pas qu'elle c'est endormie ???

-Madame la Grosse Dame ? Debout !!! vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dehors !!! Je dois allé chercher mes affaires de Sortilèges !!!

-Le mot de passe c'est Truite au miel dit une voie derrière moi qui me fit sursauter

-James, soupirai-je, la prochaine fois prévient s'il te plait.

-Désolé, ria-t-il mais c'était trop marrant !!! Ca fait au moins une heure que tu sort une centaine de nom d'oiseau, hahahahaha, d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu en connaisse autant ?

-J'ai fait un exposé sur la volaille quand j'avais huit ans avec Lily, grommelai-je

Quand il entendit ce nom, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres :

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir une vrai conversation si je lui parle de poulet ?

-Heu…possible, lui répondis-je en entrant dans la Salle Commune avant lui.

-Alors parait que tu va au bal avec mon Pati ? me dit-il le regard malicieux

-C'est ce qui est convenu, lui répondis-je en rougissant… LILY !!!! Hurlai-je en la voyant à une table près du feu.

-Quoi ? dit-elle, et parle pas si fort tout le monde nous regarde.

Je jetai un regard autour de nous, c'est vrai tout les Gryffondor avait le regard tourné vers nous.

-Lily, chuchotai-je

-Oui, dit-elle encore plongée dans sa lecture

Mais c'est pas vrai elle pourrait quand même me regarder quand je lui parle !!!

-Je vais au bal avec Sirius Black.

-Très bien, répondis-t-elle absente

Furieuse je me dirigeai vers le dortoir, vous voyez quel genre de meilleure amie j'ai ? Elle s'en fou complètement !!!

-GWENDOLYN !!!!!!!!!

Ha quand même !!! Pas trop tôt, je me tourne vers elle…tout comme les autres élèves présent dans la salle, et pis après elle me reproche de parler trop fort, non mais vous avez pas entendu son hurlement à faire peur à Monsieur Voldemort !

Lily se dirige vers moi, furieuse et me jette à la figure :

-Au dortoir…immédiatement !!!

Je déglutis péniblement…ça va chier les patates moi je vous le dis…je monte lentement les marches derrière elle…elle ouvre la porte…je rentre ans la pièce…je ferme la porte et me retourne avec lenteur vers elle.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu vient de me dire ? Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de garder son calme

-Je…je vais au bal avec Sirius…lui répondis-je

Lily me regarde avec des yeux ronds :

-Gwen, il va te briser le cœur…

-Mais on y va en amis !!! la coupais-je vivement

-Lui peut-être mais pas toi Gwen !!! J'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal ! Tu a vu comment il traite les filles ??? Regarde comment se trouve Mildana Heitch ! Elle est encore sur qu'il est dingue d'elle à cause de ses belles paroles !!!

-Mais Lils je vient de te dire qu'on y va en ami ! Je te jure que jamais je ne pleurerai pour lui…ni pour un autre garçon !!!

-Ok mais je te jure que s'il met ses mais plus bas que ton dos, s'il commence à t'embrasser ou si je vous voit partir main dans la main je te fous une beigne!!! fini-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pote du dortoir.

Je dégluti péniblement…ça va être quelque choses ce bal, c'est moi qui vous le dit !!!

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu…

Laissez moi une review pour me dire votre impression !!! )


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre…je ne suis pas très contente de moi j'était un peu en panne d'inspiration…mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira…_

_Merci beaucoup à : **tite-elfe Nyny's Missterre Miss Lisa Black Lily Forever Moony Fubuki Isoletta **_

_Ne me prenez pas pour une débile mais je viens de comprendre qu'on peut répondre à nos reviewers XD_

_Oui parfois je suis vraiment une tache XD_

_Bonne Lecture…en espèrent que ça vous plaise !!!_

-Et celle-là ?

-Trop courte.

-Celle-ci ?

-Beurk !

-Hooo…regarde comme elle est chou celle-là !!!

-Ca va pas ?! Tu veux que je ressemble à un œuf de Pâque ou bien ?

J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais faire les boutique. Nous étions à Pré au Lard pour la journée et Van en avait décidé qu'on chercherai nos robe de soirée…

-Bon sang, Gwen ! Tu va quand même pas y aller en jeans à ce bal ? s'exclama Alice

-Mais y'a rien qui me plait ! me plaignis-je

-Ok venez on sort les filles, déclara Lily exaspérée, allons chez « Mode Fée » _(N.D.A : désolé je suis en panne d'inspiration XD)_

Pffff, j'en ai ras le cul moi de faire les boutiques !!! C'est la cinquième depuis ce matin !!!

-S'il vous plait les filles !!! On va boire un verre au Trois Balais ?!! J'en ai marre, j'ai mal au pied, je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je veux m'assoir et en plus j'ai besoin de faire pipi !!! les suppliai-je

Mes trois amies soupirent, exaspérées :

-Ok on va au Trois Balais mais on y bois juste un verre et après on continue de chercher une robe pour Gwen, dit Vanessa.

-Ho merci merci merci !!! m'écriai-je en entrant dans le bar

Merde, toute les tables sont prisent, c'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Il faut absolument que je m'assoie sinon je pique ma crise d'adolescente !

-Je vais faire un tour pour voir s'il n'y a pas quatre places en trop, déclara Alice en s'éclipsant vers le fond de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Lily était allé nous chercher des Bièreaubeurres vers Madame Rosmetta. Alice revient vers nous avec un sourire au lèvres et les joues rouges :

-J'ai trouvé des gens qui seraient d'accord de nous faire une petite place, dit-elle les yeux brillants, tout au fond à droite, me cria-t-elle alors que je me dirigeai déjà vers eux, heureuse de pouvoir enfin m'assoir. Je m'assis sur la première chaise libre que je vis :

-Jésus Marie Joseph merci, soupirai-je les yeux fermés.

-Ho, je t'en pris Gwendolyn, s'énerva Lily en s'asseyant en face de moi, arrête de faire ta gamine

-Ma gamine ? Tu te fiche de moi ?! Ca fait plus de trois heures que vous me traîner de boutiques en boutiques !

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi difficile nous n'aurions jamais fait plus de vingt minutes !

-Ok, je me rend, grimaçai-je

Soudainement, je me rappelai que nous n'étions pas seules et jetai un regard autour de la table, c'est la que je vis que nous étions assises avec les Maraudeurs et Frank Londubat. Je compris mieux maintenant pourquoi Alice avait choisis cette table, elle a le béguin pour Frank depuis la première année.

-Sinon comment ça va les gars ? demanda Vanessa en se tournant vers eux

-Très bien, surtout depuis que vous êtes là, susurra James en passant son bras autour des épaules de Lily qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

Lily lui souris et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Oui oui vous avez bien lu…attendez, je vous la remet !!!

_**Lily lui souris et se pencha pour l'embrasser…**_

Ha ! Je suis sur que vous êtes en train de vous dire « Heuuu…je crois que j'ai manqué un chapitre… »

Attendez que je vous explique…

_Flash Back_

_- Gwen ?_

_-Quoi ? lui demandai-je complètement essoufflée_

_Lily et moi revenions de notre petit Jogging du samedi maton, oui parce que Lily avait lu je ne sais plus où que courir permettait à notre cœur de mieux fonctionner, et de mieux nous concentrer en cours…no comment…_

_-Tu, tu ne trouve pas que Potter a changé ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je comprend pas pourquoi il m'ignore ! Ok c'est vrai que je lui ai fait comprendre que j'en avais ras la tata de ses blagues et de tout le temps me demander de sortir avec mais de la à ne plus me parler du tout !_

_-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? lui demandais-je, tu la traité plus bas que du poisson pourris !!!_

_-Oui…mais, balbutia Lily mal à l'aise._

_-Mais quoi !!! m'écriai-je, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue à elle-même._

-_Mais, mais…je l'aime bordel !!! Hurla Lily, il n'avait pas compris que j'adorais quand on se lançait des piques ?! Que je le trouve trop sexy quand il se passe la main dans ses cheveux ?! Que je suis raide dingue de son corps d'Apollon ?!_

_-Heu…Lily, essayais-je de l'interrompre en voyant Sirius et James avancer vers nous, de dos à Lily_

_-Que j'ai juste envie de trucider ces pétasses qui gloussent comme des poules quand il passe à deux mètres d'elles ?! Que je fond complètement quand il souris ?! Et…et j'en ai marre, parce que je veux pas souffrir, et je veux pas être juste un pari… fini-t-elle en laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues rouges. _

_-Tu n'a jamais été un pari, murmura James derrière elle_

_Lily devint blême et se tourna doucement vers lui. James pris doucement sa tête entre ses mains et lentement l'embrassa. Sirius et moi échangions un sourire :_

_-Viens, me dit-il, je crois qu'ils ont plusieurs choses à se dire._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis, Lily souriait toujours d'un air stupide pour un rien. Et j'ai trouvé un truc pour mes devoirs en retards !!! Je lui demande les siens quand elle est avec James, avant elle ne me laissait jamais y jeter un coup d'œil, mais depuis qu'elle est avec lui elle me répond toujours oui ! Je pourrai lui demander si je peux me servir dans son porte monnaie, elle continuerait à me dire oui…

Mais ils sont tellement adorables ensemble, oui vous avez compris je suis jalouse !!!

Mais…

MOI JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC SIRIUS BLACK

-Gwen...Gwen !!!

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendue Lily qui m'appelait.

-Yes ? lui demandais-je

-Tu vient on y va.

-Quoi déjà ?! Mais je n'est même pas fini mon verre !

-Heu tu veux dire que tu ne l'a même pas commencé, rectifia Sirius avec un sourire.

Seigneur son sourire !!! Bon Gwen commence pas :

-Ecoutez, allez y déjà je vous rejoint chez « Mode Fée ». Regardez s'il ya quelque chose qui pourrait m'aller…

-Ok…j'ai une idée!!! S'écria Alice toute contente de sa trouvaille.

Hum…ça par contre ça me fait peur…Les idées de Alice…Voilà quoi…

-On te choisi la robe que tu mettra pour le bal ! Et tu n'a pas le droit de refuser !

-Non !!!

-Tu aurais peur, se moqua-t-elle

-Ok choisissez en moi une ! Répliquais-je, mais je ne veux pas de jaune, ni de nœuds sur la poitrine et je ne veux pas ressembler à une femme de petite vertu…

-Ok, dit Alice en sautillant sur place, venez les filles, continua-t-elle en les prenant chacune par un bras.

-Rejoins-nous dans une demi heure, eu le temps de me dire Lily mécontente qu'on la sépare de son amoureux.

Furieuse contre moi-même je bu une goute de mon verre, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter ? J'espère vraiment que cette robe ne coutera pas les yeux de la tête. Tout d'un coup je tournai la tête vers Frank :

-Dis moi Frank, tu compte inviter quand Alice pour le bal ?

-Hein ?!

C'est moi ou je l'ai mis mal à l'aise ? Je pense que c'est moi qui l'est mis mal à l'aise…à moins qu'il trouve ça distrayant de tordre nerveusement sa cape…

-Ecoute, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, elle te plait, tu lui plait, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Tu la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'osera jamais faire le premier pas ! Alors quand elle reviendra je veux que tu la prenne par la taille, tu lui jette un regard à la Antonio Banderas et tu l'embrasse à lui faire perdre la tête !

Mon petit monologue laissa un blanc. Je regarde un peu trop la télé moi faut croire…

-Heu…oublie se que je t'ai dit…c'est pas mes affaires, excuse moi…

Brusquement, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte du Bar, il ouvrit la porte à la volé et sorti dehors. Doux Jésus…je ne pourrai pas me taire des fois ?!

-J'y crois pas, s'exclama James, nous ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on lui dit de tenter sa chance et toi il suffit que tu le lui dise une fois pour qu'il se bouge les fesses !!!

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un toi, me chuchota Sirius en me souriant avec cette moue si sexy !!!

Je commence à rougir j'en suis sûre !

-Je t'offre une autre Bièreaubeurre ? Me demanda-t-il

-Je…non merci mais je crois que je vais aller voir les filles, promet moi que tu ne fera aucun commentaire vis-à-vis de ma tenue le jour du bal ?

-Tu pourrais y aller avec un sac poubelle que je te trouverai belle de toute façon, me répondis-t-il en chuchotant.

Je vis le reste des Maraudeurs sourirent à sa remarque alors que moi j'étais complètement écarlate :

-Heu…merci…bon j'y vais…on se voit toute à l'heure.

-Salut Gwen, répondirent en cœur James, Rem' et Peter

-Bye, me dit Sirius en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Ok Gwen…essaye de marcher droit, et dirige toi vers la porte…Non pas ici ça c'est les cuisines ! Avec un main tremblante, je poussai la porte du Trois Balais et m'engouffrai dans la chaleur de mai en souriant comme une idiote.

_Voilà…je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat…_

_Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire votre impression !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre quatre !_

_Je remercie : SinkShadowLyra ParryLily ForeverMiss LalouNyny'sLouiseSamninaIsolettaEstelleMFubukiTite Elfe_

_pour leur reviews du chapitres trois_

Je me dirigeais vers « Mode Fée » sans m'en rendre compte…Dire que Sirius Black venait à l'instant de m'embrasser sur la joue…et que j'avais faillir réduire à néant le plat du jour de Madame Rosmetta !

J'entrais dans le magasin en regardant autour de moi, il ya vraiment des habits magnifique ici, mais qui dit beau dit cher…je me dirigeai vers les sous-vêtements et pris au hasard une petite culotte jaune vif, horriblement moche et regardais son prix…18 GAILLONS !!!!!

Sainte Marie mais qu'est ce que je fiche là ?! Je peux même pas me payer une simple petite culotte couleur pipi ! Imaginez une robe !!!

-Ha tu est là ! T'en a mis du temps ! dit Lily en surgissant devant moi.

-Ecoute Lil', commençai-je

-Non viens !! On t'a trouvé une robe superbe !!! me coupa-t-elle en m'emmenant vers les cabines d'essayage.

-Lily je ne…essayais-je de dire

-Chut !!! Entre là-dedans !!! dit-elle en me poussant sans ménage dans la cabine, et attend on va te chercher LA robe ! Van, l'entendis-je crier, elle est dans la cabine !

Je me demandais comment serai cette robe…de toute façon je n'achèterai rien dans se magasin ! Hors de question ! Soudain, je sentis quelque chose tomber sur ma tête :

-Tiens, dit la voix de Vanessa, tu dois l'essayer !

Je pris la robe et la mis devant mes yeux…elle était tout simplement magnifique mais j'essayais par tout les moyens de ne pas avoir à l'acheter :

-Les filles, vous croyez vraiment que je peux entrer dans ce morceau de tissu ?!

-Tu la boucle et tu l'essaye ok ? dit Vanessa.

Je soupirai et commençais à me déshabiller en ne gardant que mes sous vêtements _(N.D.L.A encore heureux XD) _et enfilais la robe en essayant de ne pas la déchirer et me regardais dans le miroir de la cabine…

Je clignais des yeux, me demandant si c'était vraiment moi, pour la première fois de ma vie je me trouvais jolie : mes épaules étaient dégagées et ma poitrine moulée ainsi que ma taille, le bas de la robe fendu du genoux aux chevilles…

-Alors ?!

-Heu…c'est une horreur !!! Ca ne me va pas du tout ! Je ressemble à une chipolata ! Nan on laisse tomber les filles, j'irai dire à Sirius que je ne l'accompagnerai pas au bal et…je m'interrompais-je en les voyant entrer dans la cabine.

Elles se figèrent et me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

-Gwendolyn Andres espèce de salle petite imbécile complètement malade du plafond tu es MAGNIFIQUE !!! s'exclama Vanessa

-Non arrête s'il te plait, murmurai-je toute rouge, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une robe pareil…

-Mais Gw…commença Van

-Ok, coupa Lily, enlève la on laisse tomber, on va pas t'obliger à porter quelque chose que tu n'a pas envie.

-Mais Lily, s'indigna Vanessa.

-J'ai dit qu'on laissais tomber, insista Lily, va te changer Gwenny.

Je m'étonnais du soudain changement de Lily mais temps pis. Vanessa et Lily me laissèrent me changer et quitta la cabine. Quand j'eu enlevé la robe je la fit glisser hors de la cabine pour la passer à Lily. Cette robe est quand même très belle, on aurait dit une robe de princesse comme dans les contes de Walt Disney que je regardais quand j'étais petite. Je m'habillai en vitesse et quitta la cabine pour rejoindre les filles qui m'attendais à côté de « Mode Fée ».

-Dommage une SI jolie robe, soupira Vanessa d'un air dramatique.

-Mais…où est Alice ?! demandais-je étonné

Je vis les filles échanger un sourire :

-C'était trooop adorable, soupira Lily, on était en train de te chercher une robe quand soudain Frank est entré dans la Boutique, il a semblais chercher quelqu'un et quand il nous a vu, enfin quand il a vu Alice plutôt, il s'est dirigé vers elle…

-Et il lui a dit, coupa Vanessa, attend, il lui a dit…

-Alice je t'aime à la folie depuis la première année, tu est la fille la plus jolie que je ne jamais vu, la plus gentille et tu es la femme de ma vie, récita Lily.

-Wahou !!! Je le savais !!! Qui c'est la meilleure, qui c'est la meilleure, chantais-je en dansant et en me dirigeant vers la file d'élèves qui montaient dans les calèches que nous rament à l'école.

Je vis Alice dans les bras de Frank à quelques mètres de nous. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me dirigeais vers eux et les pris dans mes bras :

-Hahaha je savais ! J'ai quand même bien fait de te bousculer un tout petit peu non Frankie ?

-Quoi comment ça ? demanda Alice complètement perdue.

-Non rien, répondis Frank.

-Ho Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t a dit ?! Non Gwen reviens ici !!!

Je partis rejoindre Vanessa et Lily. Si Alice apprenait que j'avais dit à Frank qu'elle était dingue de lui je pouvais faire mes prières . J'eu quand même le temps d'entendre Frank lui demander : « C'est qui Antonio Banderas ? ». Je trouvais les filles en plaine discutions avec devinez qui ?! Les Maraudeurs ?! Comment vous avez trouvez ? James et Lily en train de s'entraîner au bouche à bouche, Peter qui s'empiffre de bonbons (tu m'étonne) et Remus et Van qui ri à une plaisanterie de Sirius. Tout d'un coup, il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je senti une boule se former dans mon ventre, exactement comme quand on est en plein exam de Potions mais c'est agréable, beaucoup plus agréable. Il est tellement beau…ARG je rêve ou il vient de me faire un clin d'œil ? Ho par les Trois Roi Mages ! Oui il m'a fait un clin d'œil et maintenant il me souri, je deviens rouge tomate et marche vers eux en essayant de ne pas m'encoubler, manquerai plus que ça mais je sais bien que j'en suis capable !

-Hey Choupinette ça va, me demande Lily

-Oui très bien pourquoi ?

-T'es sur que ça va ? T'es toute rouge, s'inquiète Remus.

Bon sang c'est ça rajoutez en, je vois Sirius qui se retins de rire en se mordant les lèvres…ses lèvres…

-C'est surement la chaleur, expliquai-je en devenant encore plus rouge.

-La chaleur mais bien sûr, dit Van ironique.

Je la fusillai du regard et regardais autour de moi, cherchant une autre conversation et mes yeux se posa sur un paquet que tenais Lily dans sa main, tiens un sac « Mode Fée », je savais pas qu'elle avait acheté quelque chose là-bas. C'est peut-être la culotte couleur pipi qui sait :

-Qu'est ce que t'a acheté Lil' ? lui demandais-je

-Heu rien du tout, répondit-elle en le cachant derrière James.

Surprise je la regardais. Lily ne sait pas mentir, en tout cas pas à moi, je la connais trop bien. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu prendre…quel que chose qu'elle na pas envie que je voie…nan elle n'aurais quand même pas…elle ne l'aurais quand même pas achetée !!!!

-LILY !!!

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle vivement, mais elle te va magnifiquement bien ! Je le savais bien que tu ne la pendrais pas de toute façon mais je voulais quand même voir comment elle t'allais !

-Lily, tu sait très bien que je ne peux pas, lui chuchotais-je

-C'est notre cadeau pour ton anniversaire, se mêla Van.

-Mon anniversaire c'était le mois passé et vous m'avez acheté assez de choses, lui rétorquais-je, non je vais vous rembourser, continuais-je en prenant mon porte monnaie, mais il vous faudra attendre quelques mois parce que là…

-Gwen, ça nous fait plaisir je te dit, insista Lily.

-Mais ça me gêne, murmurais-je.

-Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai rien compris, s'écria James perdu.

-T'en fait pas moi non plus, lui répondis Sirius.

-Occupez vous de vos dragons, leur dit Vanessa, et tu sais quoi Gwen ? Je sais comment tu nous remboursera…

-Comment ?

-Tu nous préparera ton poulet curry pendant les vacances, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Une des seule chose que je suis capable de faire sans catastrophe : la cuisine. Héritage de ma grand-maman connue comme meilleure cuisinière de tout les temps !

-Les élèves de Poudlard par ici s'il vous plait !!!

-Allons y, dit Remus.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les calèches et remarquai que nous étions les derniers. Par chance, je vis qu'il restait quand même une calèche avec cinq places. Je commençais à monter dedans mais je posais mon pied gauche sur quelque chose de glissant et donc, je partis à la renverse…je fermais les yeux attendant le choc…et me retrouvais le dos contre un torse dur comme le roc et entre des bras musclés, gênée, j'ouvris un œil, et regarda « ces » deux bras qui enserraient ma taille.

-Ca va, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ses cheveux me chatouillant le cou.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler tandis que je le sentais me soulever pour me poser sur la calèche. Je me posais à la place la plus à droite et IL se sera contre moi pour laisser les autres passer. Remus fût le dernier à entrer et il ne restais aucune place :

-Ok, faudrait deux filles sur les genoux de deux d'entre nous.

-Moi je peux pas je tiens les paquets, répondis Vanessa. En effet, il y en avait un certain nombre, on la voyais à peine. Je vis Lily se poser sur ceux de son copain, ha ! j'ai compris le piège :

-Nan moi je me bouge pas, répondis-je telle une gamine.

-Gwen, j'ai pas trop envie de rester 20 minutes debout, soupira Remus.

-Alors Van tu me passe les paquets et tu te pose sur Rem', lui rétorquai-je

-Gwen !!! s'exclama tout le monde.

Je fis la sourde oreille en regardant par la fenêtre quand je sentis les même bras que tout à l'heure me porter sur ses genoux, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Amen », Remus s'était assis à mon ancienne place en me jetant un regard triomphant :

-Merci Pat'.

-Vous me faites tous chier, leur dis-je sans cacher mon sourire, c'est vrai quoi ils m'avaient bien eu sur ce coup là.

-Oulala, la grande Gwenny est fâchée, se moqua James.

-Lily dit a ton copain que c'est pas bien de ce moquer des personnes qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir la même taille que Miss Univers.

-Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, déclara simplement Sirius.

-C'est dingue, dit James en riant, j'ai jamais connu une personne qui rougi autant que toi.

-James je pense que t'a envie de connaître le rêve d'être papa ?

-Heu…on en a pas encore vraiment discuté avec Lily mais…

-Alors ferme là !!!

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, j'appris que Remus allait au bal avec Dona Meyers, préfète de Serdaigle. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la conversation sur le bal. J'étais trop concentrée par les battements de cœur de Sirius. Je m'obligeais à connaître par cœur son parfum, un mélange de sueur et de gel douche « Sorcier Marin » _(NDLA no coment XD). T_ellement concentrée que je m'endormis dans ces bras…le meilleure oreiller que je n'eu jamais connu…

-Hey Gwen, chuchota une voix à mon oreille, réveille toi…

En poussant un petit gémissement, j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux, la tête nichée dans son cou…QUOI ?!

Je me relevais rapidement et regarda tout autour de moi, ARG comme j'aurai envie de tordre ces petits sourires qui se trouvent sur les visage de mes prétendu « amis ».

-Désolé, murmurais-je à Sirius.

-Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, me répondit-il accompagné avec un clin d'œil « Made in Sirius ».

-Bonne sieste ? demanda Lily morte de rire juste derrière moi qui était déjà hors de la calèche.

Je me retournais et buta contre le regard bleu de Sirius :

-Tu n'en a pas idée…

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je sais mes chapitre sont vraiment courts…J'espère faire le prochain plus long._

_Normalement pour le chapitre cinq LE BAL sera au rdv _

_Bon comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu _

_Une review ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques même les méchantes __J_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bijour tout le monde !!!_

_Hum hum…oui je sais j'ai eu un petit… bon oké un assez… oké oké j'ai compris…_

_J'ai eu un IMENSE retard…mais j'ai eu comme une panne d'inspiration voyez-vous…pis j'ai mon job d'été, j'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps pour l'ordi…snif snif…_

_Sinon j'espère que vous passez tous de bonne vacances J et je remercie beaucoup Tite-Elfe, Isoletta, Miss Lalou, KeikoKishar ,Fubuki, Glougloutine, Nyny's, Lily Forever, Elodie, Samnina, Earenya, Lyra Parry, _

_Bonne Lecture_

Il ne reste que deux heures avant l'ouverture du bal et je toujours à la bibliothèque avec Lily pour finir mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, je ne parvient toujours pas à faire apparaître un patronus corporel :

-Spero patronum !!! m'écriai-je

Un simple jet argenté sorti de ma baguette magique…affligeant…

-Mais pense à un souvenir heureux ! me dit Lily pour la mille deux cent cinquante trois fois de l'après midi.

-J'essaye mais là vois-tu j'en ai ras le cul !

-Fais un petit effort Gwen ! Je sais pas moi pense à une surprise que tes parents t'ont fait ou…

Ne voyant pas la suite de sa phrase sortir je la regarde et vis qu'elle fixe un point par-dessus mon épaule en fronçant les sourcils. Je jete à mon tour un coups d'œil derrière moi…heu puis-je savoir se que font les Maraudeurs dans la bibliothèque ?

Voir les Maraudeurs à la bibliothèque c'est comme voir Rogue avec une bouteille de shampoing à la main.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

-Aucune idée mais moi j'aimerai bien réussir mon patronus avant mes vingt ans.

-Ok continue sans moi, dit elle, je vais voir se qu'ils font.

Tandis qu'elle part, je ressayepour la je ne sais combien de fois de faire sortir une forme quelconque de ma baguette :

-Spero patronus !

Une petite poussière tombe de ma baguette…lamentable !

Ok, réfléchis, réfléchis !!! Pense à un souvenir heureux !

…

Ok alors pense juste à un souvenir !

…

Fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains…puis ça me vint à l'esprit !!! Je me relevai d'un bond de ma chaise, et, la baguette levée je prononçe :

-SPERO PATRONUS !!!

Ma baguette tremble un moment avant de laisser une lumière si vive que je dois fermer mes yeux, trois seconde plus tard, je les rouvre et découvre un chien de couleur argent qui court autour des rayons de livres de la bibliothèque.

-Gwen ! Tu as réussi !!!

Je sursautai, j'avais oublié Lily…et les Maraudeurs.

-Alors tu as pensé à quoi ? me demanda-t-elle quand ils m'eurent tous rejoint.

-A Mélodie.

Qui c'est Mélodie ?! Ba ma petite sœur…Heuuu… je ne vous ai encore jamais parlé de ma famille ? Oups…

Je suis l'aînée de quatre enfants, mon frère, Mike a treize ans et se trouve lui aussi à Poudlard mais à Serdaigle en troisième année , oui un petit intello. Annabelle vient d'avoir onze ans. Il ne manque que plus que Mélodie.

Mélodie cinq ans.

Mélodie qui à failli mourir.

Jamais je n'oublierai ça.

_J'ai quatorze ans_

_Je reviens de Poudlard pour Noël avec Mike. _

_Mes parents viennent nous chercher à la gare. _

_Ils laissent les petites à la voisine. _

_Personne ne répond à la porte quand on sonne._

_Mon père défonce la porte._

_Personne à la cuisine._

_Ni au salon, bien que la télé soit allumée._

_On monte les escaliers quatre à quatre._

_On entend des pleurs._

_Ca provient de la salle de bain._

_La salle de bain inondée._

_La voisine, inconsciente, la crane en sang, allongée sur le carrelages._

_Annabelle, en pleure, qui essaye de tenir la tête de Mélodie hors de l'eau._

_La voisine morte._

_Mélodie inconsciente._

_La sirène des ambulances._

_Mélodie à l'hôpital avec plein de câbles qui la relient à des machines. _

_Mélodie dans les coma pendant plus de trois mois._

_Moi qui cherche des formules magiques avec Mike et Lily pour qu'elle se réveille._

_Retour à Poudlard._

_Je mange, je bois, je parle, je suis les cours._

_Mais à l'intérieur je suis morte._

_Retour dans le monde Moldu pour Pâques._

_Visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital._

_Mélodie toujours endormie._

_Puis un miracle._

_Le jour de Pâques._

_Toute la famille dans sa petite chambre._

_Plein de lapins au chocolat._

_Un gémissement._

_Un œil qui s'ouvre._

_Puis l'autre._

_Elle est enfin réveillée._

_**Le plus beau jour de ma vie.**_

-La Terre appelle la Lune, je répète la Terre appelle la Lune !!!

Je sursaute et regarde Lily qui me sourit gentiment, je suis sûre qu'elle sait à quoi je pense :

-Désolé, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Quoi ? s'exclame Sirius, mais c'est pas le moment d'être crevé !!! On va danser toute la nuit !!!

Danser ? Il a bien dit danser ?! Nom d'une gargouille !!! J'avais complètement ce petit détail-là !

-Seigneur…murmurai-je, je ne sais pas du tout danser…

-T'en fait pas, répond James, Sirius se débrouille.

-Je me débrouille ?! s'intrigue ce dernier, je suis le meilleur oui ! Chachacha, salsa, valse, tango, claquette, mambo, disco et même la danse du ventre, fini-t-il tout fier de lui.

J'éclatai de rire. Dieu que je l'aime !!!

-Bon, nous on va y aller, déclara Lily, on doit se préparer. A toute à l'heure, murmura-t-elle en embrassant James.

On était déjà à l'entré de la bibliothèque que Sirius m'interpellai .

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

-J'aime beaucoup ton patronus, répondît-t-il en me souriant.

J'entendis le rire de Peter, James et Remus…Ok on verra sa plus tard. Personnellement, je ne suis pas étonnée, le chien est mon animal préféré.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

-Non, je ne peux pas porter cette robe !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'énerve Alice.

-On voit tout mes nichons !

-Mais tu va arrêter?! Tu en a dans le balcon, alors profite, s'écrit Vanessa. Moi si je met une robe comme ça, je ressemble à une planche de pain !

-Pis tu met quoi comme chaussures ? demande Alice qui est déjà prête.

Merlin ! Les chaussures !!! Je me disait bien que j'avais oubliée quelques chose !

-J'ai mes converses rouge !!!

-Mais bien sur ! Tu as de la chance, j'ai justement ce qu'il te faut ! dit Lily en sortant de sa malle sa trouvaille.

-Pas de talons, pleurnichai-je, Aïeuuu !!! Fait attention !

-Désolé, dit Vanessa qui vient de me planter la brosse à cheveux dans l'œil. Mais arrête de bouger aussi !!!

-Mais je ne bouge pas !

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! Regardez cette merveille !!!

Lily et Alice se plantent devant moi :

-Tu es splendide !

-Black ne te laissera pas le quitter d'une semelle !

Je me lève du lit de Lily pour me diriger vers le miroir du dortoir. Vanessa m'a bouclé les cheveux à l'anglaise et en avait fait un chignon lâche. Je m'étais légèrement maquillé, du mascara et du crayon pour souligner mes yeux en amende. C'est vrai que je suis assez potable pour une fois.

-C'est l'heure, déclare Alice en frémissant d'impatience.

Elle porte une robe bleu ciel qui descend jusqu'au cheville mais qui a des bretelle si fine qu'on se demande comment la robe fait pour tenir. Lily, elle a choisi une robe du même vert que ces yeux et à la même coupe que la mienne sauf que la sienne s'attache par le cou. Vanessa porte une robe noir corbeau qui part du haut des seins jusqu'à la rotule.

Lily et moi devons rejoindre nos cavaliers devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Vanessa s'est trouvé un mec de Serdaigle du nom de Florent Genk et Alice a rendez-vous avec Frank dans la salle commune.

En prenant les escaliers qui nous mènent à la Grande Salle j'ai une boule dans le ventre…comment je devrai me comporter avec Sirius lorsque nous serons seuls ? Ca sera la première fois que nous ne serons pas accompagné par les Maraudeurs et les filles. Raaa !!!! Pis ces chaussures de merdes ! C'est la cinquième fois que me casse la figure dans ces escaliers ! Merlin ! Il est là…il est trop beau ! Smoking, cravate, la total ! Mais c'est rien comparé à la tête qu'il a fait en me voyant apparaître, bouche bée, les yeux qui me scrutent de bas en haut. Je ravale ma salive et me dirige lentement vers lui en essayant de ne pas tomber.

-Salut, murmurai-je

-Tu es magnifique, me sourit-il

Je pique un fard et baisse les yeux :

-merci.

-WAOU ! Gwenny tu es SPLENDIDE, hurla James en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mais il le fait exprès ou bien ? Je deviens encore plus rouge.

-James moins fort, réprimande Remus, mais il a raison, continua-t-il en me regardant, tu es très belle.

-Ca suffit maintenant, déclare Sirius en regardant d'un air menaçant Remus et James qui sont pliés de rire, c'est ma cavalière, occupez vous des vôtres.

-Au moins il y en a un qui se souci de moi, dit Lily en boudant mais son sourire montre qu'elle est très amusée de me voir aussi gênée.

-Mon petit cœur des îles tu sais très bien que je ne vis que pour toi, susurre James en la prenant par la taille.

J'éclate de rire. James est complètement fou !

-Puis-je, me demande Sirius en me montrant son bras.

Je lui prend le bras en lui souriant de toute mes dents. Je suis au bal de fin d'année accompagnée par le mec le plus beau de tout Poudlard, et je suis sur, le plus beau du monde, même de l'univers tout entier !!! _(n.d.l.a ok j'arrête lol)_

Mais de savoir que je ne le verrai pas pendant deux mois me fait un peu perdre mon sourire. Bon ! Profitons du moment présent !

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Elle est magnifique ! Décorée de toute les couleurs des maisons, les quatre grandes tables ont été divisées en plusieurs parties et se trouvent en un grand carré qui laisse la place pour la piste de danse. Un orchestre que je ne connais pas se trouvent à la place de la tables des professeurs.

Il ya déjà plusieurs couples qui se trouvent sur la piste. Maman je ne veux pas danser ! Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées il me demande :

-Tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir boire un verre avant ?

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant.

-Ok j'ai compris, dit-il en éclatant de rire…qu'est qu'il est beau quand il ri !!!

Je me dirige vers une table encore libre pendant qu'il va chercher à boire. Installée, j'enlève mes chaussures avec soulagement. Elle me font déjà mal alors que je n'ai même pas encore danser ! Il revient avec deux verres à la main et s'assied en fasse de moi :

-Alors qu'est ce que tu va faire pendant les vacances ?

-Rien de spécial. Je reste chez moi. J'ai trouvé un travaille pour m'occuper…et toi ?

-Je sais pas exactement. Je serai de toute façon chez James mais Dumbledore veux me voir. J'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi mais ça avait à voir avec le mois d'août…on verra bien.

Et nous restâmes les deux heures suivantes à parler de tout et de rien. J'apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui. L'histoire de sa famille, pourquoi il habitait chez James, comment il considérait les parents de James comme les siens. Il me parla aussi des blagues qu'ils avaient fait depuis la première année, jamais je n'avait autant ri de ma vie.

Je me concentrai un moment sur la musique et reconnu « I will always love you »…ma chanson préférée…

-Viens on va danser, dit il en se levant.

-Non…je ne sais pas danser !

-Mais ya pas besoin de savoir danser, c'est un slow !

-Non je suis sérieuse ! Je suis d'une maladresse impossible ! Vaut mieux que je reste assise, va inviter quelqu'un d'autre…

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux danser ! répliqua-t-il, et en plus c'est ta chanson préférée !

Comment il sais ça lui ?! Avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose, il m'avait déjà levée et m'emmenai sur la piste. Il s'approche de moi et pose mes bras sur ses épaules, puis me prend la taille. J'essaye de suivre le rythme mais quand vous vous trouvez dans les bras de l'homme que vous aimer, vous avez un petit peu la peine de vous concentrer.

-Déstress, me dit-il à l'oreille en me serrant encore plus contre lui.

Finalement, je me laisse emporter par la musique et appuie ma tête contre son torse. Tout d'un coup il éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je, surprise.

-Tu sais que tu es pieds nus ?

Merde les chaussures !!! Je me disais bien qu'il faisait froid.

-Temps pis, dis-je en haussant les épaules, jamais je n'aurai pu danser avec des échasses pareil !

Il ri puis me reprend dans ses bras. Comme je suis bien là dans ces bras…tout d'un coup je sens ses bras se poser sur le haut de mon dos. Etonnée, je le regarde et vois que lui aussi est très étonné et regarde derrière moi. Je me tourne et vois mon frère qui à les bras croisé.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche là toi ?

-Je viens vous surveiller.

Mais quel tache celui-là ! Il vient de briser les meilleur moment de ma vie.

-Comment ça me surveiller ?

-Enfin pas vraiment te surveiller mais plutôt LE surveiller.

-Mike…

La je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, mais pour qui il se prend ?

-Mais c'est vrai quoi !!! Tu crois que j'ai réagi comment quand j'ai appris que tu sortait avec lui.

-On ne sort pas enco…on ne sort pas ensemble, lui chuchotai-je en rage.

-Oué pas encore comme tu le dit, ironise Mike

-Mais pour qui tu te prend ? Mêle toi de tes oignons bordel !!!

-Très bien je vous laisse mais Black je connais ta réputation, je te jure que si tu la traite comme tes ex tu le regrettera amèrement !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il croit vraiment faire peur à Sirius qui mesure vingt centimètres de plus que lui et qui pourrait le mettre à terre en lui donnant un simple coup de point ?

Quand Mike décampe, je me tourne vers Sirius un peu gênée :

-Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment un crétin.

-Non il est pas bête, il veut juste te protéger…

-Oui mais bon…on va boire un verre ?

Il me souri et on se dirige vers notre table qui est prise par James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, sa cavalière, Peter et Vanessa.

-Ba, où est ton cavalier ? demandai-je à Vanessa

-Pffff un imbécile celui-là. Beau comme un Dieu mais aucune conversation.

-Qu'est ce que voulais Mickey ? demande Lily

-Jouer les grand frère protecteur, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je prend place sur le même banc que Sirius et dois me presser contre lui pour ne pas tomber, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me tenir et me pousse contre lui. Il fait vraiment très très chaud maintenant…

-De quoi vous parliez ? demande Sirius.

-On pensait continuer la fête après le bal, lui répond James en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

-Où ? dans la salle commune ? McGonagall ne sera jamais d'accord ! lui dis-je

Les Maraudeurs me sourirent comme si j'étais une idiote.

-Ok, je n'ai rien dit, répliquai-je vexée.

-Te vexe pas mais non nous ne ferions pas de fêtes dans la salle commune, me souri Peter.

-Et où alors ? demande Lily en fronçant les sourcils

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de lui répondre d'une même voix :

-A Pré-Au-Lard

Voilà !!! Fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors votre avis ?

BONNE VACANCES


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà pour le chapitre six !!!!_

_Je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre cinq que j'ai écrit au présent, je n'ai remarqué qu'après l'avoir lu sur le net que je ne l'avais pas écrit au même temps que les autres…_

_Je pense que vous avez tous remarquez que je de très gros problème pour les temps mille excuses…_

_J'ai aussi remarqué qu'un partie des revieweurs du chapitre quatre a été effacée…je m'en excuse encore…_

_Alors je vais remercier les revieweurs du chapitre cinq :_

_Keiko Kishar, Lyra Parry, Lily Forever, Glougloutine et Isoletta_

_Pis Bonne lecture!!!_

-A Pré-au-lard ?

-A Pré-au-lard, confirma James.

-Et comment on y va ? ironise Vanessa, on demande à Dumbledore de nous louer une diligence ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs, répondit Peter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel…commence royalement à m'énerver cette phrase !

-Ecoutez, commença Remus, rejoignez nous à une heure dans notre dortoir, quand tout le monde est couché.

Lily se tourna vers moi :

-Qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

Pourquoi elle me demandais ça à moi ?!

-Bah…pourquoi pas…c'est pas tout les jours qu'on viol le règlement…au pire, on se choperai une retenu, mais vous, continuai-je en fixant les Maraudeurs, vous seriez surement renvoyé !

-T'en fait pas on se fera pas choper, me rassura James, on retourne danser mon cœur, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Lily.

Je la vis se lever et se diriger vers le centre de la piste, James sur ses talons. Je senti quelqu'un me faire une petite tape sur mon épaule gauche, je me retournai pour me trouver face à…mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore, soupirai-je exaspérée.

-Bah merci, dit-il vexé, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais danser.

-Pardon, lui demandai-je incrédule.

Mon frère aime autant danser que moi.

-Allez s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il, on s'est à peine parler ce trimestre…ça te dérange pas trop, dit-il en s'adressant à Sirius.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il, du moment que tu me la ramène.

-Vous croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !!!

-Mais pourquoi tu veux danser tout d'un coup ? Demande plutôt à des filles de ton âge !

Je le vis rougir en regardant vers la table à l'opposé de la notre, occupé par un groupe de filles de 3ème année de Serdaigle. La tête baissée, il grommela quelque chose que mes pauvres oreilles ne purent entendre.

-Hein ?!

-Je sais pas comment lui demander, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu lui dis : Tu veux danser avec moi ?

-Ha ha ha très drôle, me répondit-il en me avadakedavrant des yeux, allez s'il te plaît juste une danse…je ne crois pas qu'elle sait que tu es ma sœur…

-…je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Bah…tu es très belle se soir…alors si elle te vois danser avec moi, elle pensera que je sais quand même parler aux filles…

Là, il était vraiment mal à l'aise, il se tortillais les doigts en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. En souriant, je lui donnais ma main pour qu'il me lève de mon siège.

-A tout à l'heure, dis-je à Vanessa, Sirius, Peter, Alice et Frank.

Accompagnée par mon frère, je me dirigeais vers la piste juste devant l'orchestre qui jouais « I've had The time of my life », et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-T'a vachement grandis cette année, m'exclamais-je en remarquant qu'il faisait une tête de plus que moi.

-Et toi t'es toujours aussi petite !

Je lui fichai une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

-Aïeuuu !!!

-C'est toi qu'a commencé !

-Même pas vrai !

Nous échangeâmes un regard…et éclatâmes de rires ensemble.

-Alors c'est laquelle cette petite qui te plaît ?

Il rougit et jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de filles :

-Meredith Swarn…elle est tout à gauche…

Je regardais à mon tour, brune, yeux bleu, je l'avais déjà plusieurs fois, tout le temps joyeuse et adorable.

-Elle est très jolie.

-Oui je sais, répliqua Mike absent.

Il se tournait vers moi pour me dire:

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure avec Black…

-Tu peux oui !

-Mais sérieusement j'ai peur qu'il te blesse…

-Mickey, ça me touche vraiment que tu veuille me protéger comme ça mais nous sommes venus au bal en amis rien de plus.

-En amis, mon cul avec oui !

-Sois pas grossier !

Il me tira la langue et continua la conversation :

-Alors je trouve qu'il te matte beaucoup pour n'être que son amie…

-Hein ?!

-Il ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis qu'on danse ensemble…

-Génial !!! m'exclamais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu es ridicule…

Ca ne me vexa même tellement j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il me regardais moi ! Moi et pas une autre !!!

-Ouille, rival à deux heure ! chuchota Mike en regardant la table que nous venions de quitter.

Je me retournai pour voir son ex, Kathleen Creutz assise à ma place et souriant d'un air complètement débile à l'homme de ma vie…

-Dégage salope !!! grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Mike éclata de rire :

-Allez va le sauver des griffe de la sangsue ! Je vais rejoindre Dany et Bob. Merci pour la danse…je sais que c'est un grand sacrifice pour toi ! Je crois que ton Roméo te réclame !!!

En rage, je me dirigeai vers ma table en essayant de garder mon calme, dés qu'il me vis, Sirius me jeta un regard d'excuse et essaya de se délivrer de la main de Kathleen qui s'étais enroulée autour de son poignet.

-Pis tu te rappelle notre soirée dans le Londres Moldu ? Comment il s'appelait ce bar déjà ?...

-M'en rappelle plus…Ha Gwen tu es là !

Kathleen se retourna et me toisa de la tête au pied :

-Tiens Andres…on peux quelque chose pour toi ?

Je n'en cru pas mes oreilles…mais pour qui elle se prend cette pouf ?!

-Eux non mais toi si tu pouvais me rendre ma place ça m'arrangerai.

-Je te demande pardon ? me répondit-elle froidement.

-Ton cul se trouve sur ma place, articulais-je comme si je parlais à un gosse de deux ans.

Creutz ouvris grand les yeux et regarda Sirius :

-Tu es venu au bal avec _elle_ ?!

Elle avais prononcé le _elle _avec tellement de moquerie que je rougie, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la plus grande partie de Poudlard devait penser exactement comme elle.

-Oui ça te pose un problème ? répliqua-t-il avec rage.

Oulla, il était vraiment en colère, Creutz le vis aussi et recula légèrement mais sans lâcher son poignet.

-Siruchou on était bien ensemble non ? On est quand même resté plus de trois semaines ensemble ! Laisse nous une deuxième chance !

-Kathleen arrête ! tu ferais mieux de partir !

-Mais…mais Siri !!!

-T'a pas compris ? Il te demande de dégager, dit froidement Vanessa.

-De quoi je me mêle pétasse ? répliqua la pouf, va plutôt voir la table d'à côté je crois que tu te les ai pas encore fait ceux-là !

Je vis Vanessa blêmir. Moi j'étais rouge de rage, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter, traiter Vanessa de putain. Je sortis ma baguette de sous ma robe et prononçais :

-Expelliarmus !!!

Creutz fut éjecter à plus de trois mettre et atterris sur la table du buffet. Bièraubeurre, chocogrenouilles, petits four, sandwichs…tout ça s'envola vers la piste et éclaboussa les danseurs. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était que Creutz paye.

-Gwen arrête, cria Sirius en essayant de me sortir de la Grande Salle.

-Non laisse moi !!! dis-je en lui donnant des coups sur la poitrine pour qu'il me lâche.

-ANDRES !!! hurla Creutz en se relevant sa robe de soirée toute dégoulinante de ketchup et un shampoing à la bièraubeurre et sa baguette à la main, JE VAIS TE TUER !!! VIENS TE BATTRE, ALLEZ VIENS !!!!!! LEVISCORPUS !!!!!!!!!

-PROTEGO !!! hurlai-je à mon tour en poussant Sirius de ma trajectoire.

Le sortilège qu'elle avait envoyé riquochecta devant moi et s'abattit sur une des fenêtre de la Grande Salle.

-Assez ! dit le professeur Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

J'abaissais ma baguette et me tournais vers lui. Il faisait parti des danseurs que j'avais heu disons…_Sali_…une chocogrenouille se trouvais sur son chapeau de sorcier.

-Puis-je savoir se qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en me regardant de son regard perçant.

-Elle m'a jeté un sort !!! cria Creutz

-Parce qu'elle a insulté Vanessa !!! criai-je à mon tour.

McGonagall se posta à côté du Directeur. Aïe elle était vraiment en colère, je voyais ces narines frémir.

-Jamais vu un comportement aussi lamentable durant un bal, continua-t-elle en me regardant. Andres vous me faites vraiment honte, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de vous.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. C'est bien la première fois que McGonagall est en colère contre moi…

-Miss Creutz, je vous laisse aller vers votre Directrice de Maison, quand à vous Andres, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi tandis que Pouf se dirigeai vers Chourave, vous avez de la chance que ce soit la fin de l'année, je vous épargnerai de retenu mais j'enlève 50 point à Gryffondor.

-Quoi ?! 50 ?! Non professeur s'il vous plaît ! Nous sommes en première position pour la coupe des quatre maisons ! Vous ne pouvez pas punir les autres à cause de moi !!! S'il vous plaît !!!

McGonagall me regarda un moment puis dit :

-Très bien…dans ce cas vous astiquerez les classes de métamorphose, sortilège, potions et d'histoires de la magie…façon moldu évidemment ! Dimanche après-midi et j'enverrai une lettre à vos parents.

-Bien Professeur, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

-Maintenant je vous prierai de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor. De toute façon le bal fini dans une demi-heure.

-Oui profes…

C'était comme si un feux d'artifice avait éclaté en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Des centaines d'étoile filantes volaient les une après les autres. Un lion gigantesque descendais du ciel et jeta un épaisse fumée grise sur la table des Serpentards. On ne vis plus rien pendant cinq minutes, mais après que la fumée disparu, on put voir tout les serpentards noir de la tête au pied et les cheveux relevé en pic sur la tête comme dans les pubs pour le gel.

-Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin dans mon bureau, hurla les professeur McGonagall.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient mort de rire, Sirius tapa dans la main de James :

-Là on a assuré Corny !!!

-Que tout le monde rejoigne sa Salle Commune, le bal est terminé !!!

Il y eu plusieurs protestation de toute les maisons excepté scelle des serpents qui s'était hâté de sortir de la Grande Salles. Tandis que je rejoignais Lily, je vis les Maraudeurs toujours en train de rire comme des baleines, suivre les professeur McGonagall.

-Je sors avec un imbécile d'âge mental de trois ans, déclara Lily.

-Arrête !!! Ce sont des génies ! Ta va leur machins !?

-Toi par contre ! Qu'est ce qui ta pris de te jeter comme ça sur Creutz ?

-Elle a traité Van de pute !!! Tu voulais que je la laisse dire ça sans rien faire ?!

Mais Lily ne peut répondre car Vanessa s'était jeté dans mes bras :

-Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime !!!

-Oui moi aussi Van, répondis-je en étouffant tellement elle me serait le cou.

-Allez, on retourne au dortoir, ria Lily.

-C'est vachement sympa de ta part d'avoir préféré prendre une retenue…

-J'allais quand même pas faire payer tout le monde à cause de ma perte de sang froid !!!

-C'est ce que la Pouf a décidé de prendre, elle a préféré faire perdre 90 points à sa maison que de devoir classer les potions de Slugorn, expliqua Vanessa, c'est Matthew qui me la dit.

-C'est franchement égoïste, s'indigna Alice qui apparu derrière nous Frank à ces côtés.

-C'est ce qu'a dit Chourave, au début elle lui à juste enlevé 10 points plus la retenu mais dès que Pouf lui a demandé de ne pas avoir de retenue, Chourave était tellement en pétard qu'elle lui en a enlevé 80 de plus.

-J y vais déjà Alice, tu me rejoint ok, nous interrompu Frank.

-Ok à toute à l'heure, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu ne viens pas à Pré-au-lard ? s'étonna Lily.

-Non, répondis Alice en rougissant encore plus, Frank à prévu une soirée en tête à tête à la Salle de Demande…

-Oulla ça va être chaud, se moqua Vanessa.

Maintenant, Alice était écarlate :

-Je…heu enfin…je sais pas…heu…

-Arrête Vanessa, pis t'en fais pas Lice tout va bien se passer…enfin se serai peut-être à vous de lui dire ça, rectifiai-je en regardant Van et Lily, moi je suis une inexpérimentée.

-Mais oui ta pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien…la rassura Lily.

-Tu veux que je te prête des gadgets ? lui demanda Vanessa.

-Hein ? Heu non merci, s'empressa de répondre Alice pendant que j'éclatai de rire.

-_Tartelette de citron_, dit Lily devant le portait de la Grosse Dame.

Nous entrâmes et dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir. Une fois arrivé, je me jetâmes sur mon lit en me massant mes pieds meurtris.

-Bon alors comment je vais m'habiller, dit Vanessa devant sa malle ouverte devant elle.

-Il est déjà 00h45 !!! On doit être dans quinze minutes chez les garçons ! m'exclamai-je en enlevant ma robe puis en me figeant tout d'un coup…

-Quoi, demanda Lily qui enfilait un jeans

-J'ai rien à me mettre.

-Regarde dans mes affaires alors, dit Vanessa.

-Merci…

Waouh !!! elle avait des fringues…assez courts…je me décidais pour un top noir décolleté et pris un jeans très moulant…un peu trop moulant même…

-_Emplificatum_.

Le jeans pris enfin la taille qui fallait. Je l'enfilais et mis le top à sa suite. Je me regardais dans le miroir et décidais de détacher mes cheveux, mon chignon était plus lâche que jamais.

-Prête ? On y va alors, déclara Lily, pis Alice bonne chance ! Tu nous racontera tout hein ?

-Promis bonne soirée !

Lily toqua contre la porte des garçons et nous entendîmes un brus de verre qui se casse suivis d'un : « putain Peter fais gaffe ! » enfin Remus nous ouvris :

-Désolé mais McGo vient juste de nous lâcher ! Entrez !

Leur dortoir était de la même taille que la notre mais paraissait plus petite vu le nombre d'habits qui trainaient par terre.

-Ca ne vous arrive donc jamais de ranger ? leur demanda Lily.

-Si on le fait tout les deux mois, déclara James en sortant de la Salle de Bain.

-Charmant, dis-je en riant.

-Marchez pas là ! Peter viens de casser tout nos verres ! dit Sirius en sortant à son tour de la salle de bain torse nu, sa chemise à la main.

Ho mon dieu !!! Ne bave pas Gwen ne bave surtout pas ! _(n.d.l.a vous non plus les filles XD) _Je n'ai jamais vu un torse aussi magnifique ! Il a de ses pectoraux !!! Pis ces abdos par Merlin Gwen regarde autre part !!! Je me forçais a quitter mon regard de ce tableau…comment dire assez heu plaisant et tomba sur une des tables de nuits des garçons, j y vis des lunettes à soleil vraiment belle…je les pris pour les essayer et au moment où je les posaient sur mon nez Remus cria :

-Non Gwen enlève les !

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je en me tournant vers toute la troupe.

Je vis les garçons mettre leur main devant leur bijoux de famille…mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent à poil ?! Je compris et enlevais les lunettes en riant comme une folle :

-Vous êtes vraiment des obsédés !!!

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?! demanda Vanessa, Hooo tu peux voir les gens à poil ?! Donne les moi !!!

Je les lui tendis et elle les mis dans son sac.

-Hey c'est les miennes ! s'exclama James.

-C'est bon je te les rendrais avant les vacances ! Bon vous êtes bientôt prêt ?!

-Encore trois secondes, dit Sirius en se penchant au dessus d'un morceau de parchemin…

Mais qu'est qu'il fabrique ? Il répète ses cours maintenant ?

-Je jure sonanellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il.

Là, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

-Rusard est dans l'aile gauche, les autres prof dorment déjà sauf Dumbledore qui est dans son bureau. Sinon aucun élève en dehors de son dortoir.

Oké…là je comprend plus rien à la vie moi…

-Alors comment on fait ?

-Lily, Vanessa et Remus vous venez avec moi, après je reviens avec la cape pour Gwen et Patmol. Queudver toi tu peux y aller incognito maintenant, dit James.

Peter acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Une minute plus tard, James fit signe à Vanessa, Remus et Lily de le suivre…mais…ils vont quand même pas me laisser toute seule avec lui !!!

La porte se referma derrière eux…

Je suis seule…

Avec l'homme que j'aime…

Dans un dortoir…

Où il ya quatre lits…

-Tu peux t'assoir tu sais, il faudra bien quinze minute à James pour qu'il revienne…

Je sursautais et me posa à côté de lui…Marie mère de Jésus Christ !!! Je suis assise sur le lit de Sirius Black !!!

-Ca va, me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Heu oui bien sur…murmurai-je

-T'es sur ? T'es toute rouge.

-J'ai chaud c'est pour ça.

Je le vis sourire d'un air pervers…mais qu'est ce que…Ho mais quel obsédé !!!

-Roh tu fais chier ! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça !!!

-Je sais…murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je me figeai et il fis courir sa main dans mes cheveux. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre parce que je devais être rouge écrevisse ! Là je pouvais dire que j'avais chaud de la façon dont il a pensé. J'étais gênée mais je me sentais tellement bien. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, je jetais la tête en arrière pour lui donner meilleur accès. Il posa son autre main dans mon dos en continuant à m'embrasser partout dans le cou…Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux, je sentis qu'il remontait ses lèvres petit à petit et…

-Hum hum.

Je m'écartai comme si j'avais été électrocutée. James s'était appuyé contre la porte et nous regardais avec un petit sourire au coin. Je me relevais et me dirigeai vers lui en évitant son regard. J'entendis Sirius soupirer derrière moi.

-Après toi, dit galamment James en me laissant passer devant lui.

Je sortis en vitesse et me dirigeai vers le portait de la Grosse Dame mais j'eu quand même le temps d'entendre Sirius dire : « tu fais chier Cornedrue ! ». C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu arriver un autre moment. J'essayais de faire disparaître les rougeurs qui avaient apparues et de reprendre mon souffle. Je me retournais et les vis descendre les escaliers, Sirius avec le drôle de parchemin et James avec une cape.

-Aller viens, me dit James en mettant la cape sur Sirius et lui…et il disparurent !

-Wahou ! Une cape d'invisibilité !!! C'est trop géant !

-Faut qu'on se dépêche. Patmol la voie est libre ?

-Ouais…on aurait même pas besoin de la cape tout le monde dort.

-Ouais mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir…

Le voyage se passa bien…sauf que j'étais constamment collée à Sirius…arrivé devant le tableau de la Fée Musicienne Sirius prononça :

-_Estamus Laduis Viutus_,

Le tableau se transforma en porte, après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière nous, Sirius ouvris la porte et me fis signe d'entré. J'entrai et vis…Les Trois Balais ? je regardais derrière moi et vis une porte au milieu d'un mur détruit…ok…là les Maraudeurs ont assurés ! Je me dirigeai vers Lily, Van, Remus et Peter…

-Vous avez vu ça ?

-C'est tout simplement génial !!!

-On t'avais dit de sortir plus tôt avec James ! Ta vu se qu'on a manqué ?! m'écriai-je en regardant Lily !!!

-C'est de ma faute mainten…Gwen qu'est ce que ta au cou ?

-Hein ?!

-Ton cou montre moi ça…

-Nan c'est rien laisse tomber !!! C'est…des Nargoles…

-Des Nargoles ?

-Des Nargoles, confirmai-je en hochant la tête.

-C'est quoi des Nargoles ? demanda Peter perdu.

-La bouche de Sirius, répondis Remus en riant.

Je rougis et l'assassina du regard. James et Sirius apparurent après avoir fait disparaître la porte.

-Alors...ready pour la fiesta ? demanda Sirius en posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Voilà pour ce chapitre…je vais vous avouer qu'il se peut que je ne reprenne la suite de cette fic que dans deux semaines et demi puisque je pars en vacances dimanche…

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et j'attend vos review !!!

Gros bisous à tous !!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le chapitre 7 !!!! _

_Glougloutine : Oui Mike est plus petit que Gwen…il est en troisième année et elle en sixième ! Mais lui est à Serdaigle…_

_Je remercie Lyra Parry, Glougloutine, Missloulou, Isoletta pour leur review_

-Un autre whisky pur feu !!! Hurlai-je du au fait du volume de la musique au barman en chancelant un peu.

-Comment ? s'écria Remus.

-Ho pardon !!! S'il vous plaît, rectifiai-je en envoyant un sourire enjôleur au barman.

-Je crois que Remus voulait dire que tu a assez bu, m'expliqua Peter en murmurant.

-Meuuuu naaaan !!!! Regarde je tiens encore sur mes pieds !!!!

Pour leur montrer, je me levais de mon siège, levais les bras au ciel et…me laissa tomber à gauche. Je me serais surement écrasé si James n'aurait pas eu le reflexe de me rattraper par la taille et de me remettre sur pieds.

-Hi hi hi c'est trop marrant !!!

-Bon maintenant ça suffit on a tous assez bu, surtout toi, dit Lily en me regardant, je crois que ça serai mieux qu'on rentre au château…

-NAAAN pas encore !!! m'écriai-je, Hooo ça c'est ma chanson !!! Viens on va danser, continuai-je en prenant Lily par le bras.

-Non Gwen, dit Sirius en me retenant, tu t'affalerai au milieu de la pis…

-Non ! Je veux pas rentrer maintenant, boudai-je en croisant les bras.

-On rentre pas ! On reste juste assis à parler d'accord ?

-Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, soupirai-je en le laissant quand même me guider jusqu'à notre table. Posée sur mon siège, je pris quelques goutes du whisky pur feu que le barman venait de m'amener.

-C'est ton dernier verre, me dit Remus d'un air menaçant.

-OKKKKKKI REMMMMY !!! Mais pourquoi vous dîtes saaaaaaa qu'à moua ? Regardez Petyyyyyy il fait doooodooo sur la tableuuuu !!!! C'est marrant !!!!...et j'éclatai de rire.

James éclata de rire avec moi et Lily lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule :

-Quoi ?!

-L'encourage pas !

-Gwen, dit Vanessa, cap ou pas cap d'embrasser le serveur quand il vient nous amener notre commende ?

-Hein ?!

-C'est bien se que je pensait, elle est juste joyeuse pas bourrée…

-SIIII Chui bourrée !!!!

-Non ma chérie…

-Siiiiii regarde !!!

Je me levais et avant que quiconque ne pu me rattraper, je me dirigeai vers le serveur qui servais la table d'à côté. Arrivée derrière lui je lui tapotais d'un doigt le dos, il se retourna, je lui pris la nuque et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes durant un bref instant.

-Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Mais tout le plaisir fût pour moi, plaisanta-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Je gloussait et essayait de rejoindre ma table, voyant que j'avais un peu de mal à me diriger toute seule, le serveur me pris par la taille et m'amena vers mes amis.

-Je crois que ceci vous appartient, dit le serveur.

-Oui, répliqua froidement Sirius en m'aidant à m'assoir.

Le serveur parti mais moi je regardais Sirius, il avait l'air sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, c'était comme si un orage avait éclaté dans ses magnifique yeux, sa mâchoire était crispé et il regardait le serveur comme si c'était Voldemort.

Moi je souri comme une idiote, il le remarqua et me dit :

-Quoi ?

-Tu es JALOUX !!!!!!!!!!!!

James éclata de rire en tapant du poing sur la table.

-JALOUX TU ES JALOUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius se pencha vers moi, à peine trois centimètres nous séparait. En ravalant ma salive je reculai le plus que je pus.

-Arrêteuuu, lui dis-je mettant ma main devant moi, Tu m'intimide !!!!

A travers mes doigt écartés, je le vis sourire, puis il pris ma main et posa un léger baiser sur son dos. Je lui souri d'un air timide et me rapprochais vers lui, il posa son bras autour de mes épaules en me collant contre lui, l'alcool m'avait décoincée, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille fine et posais ma tête dans son cou.

-Ca va on vous dérange pas trop, nous demanda Vanessa.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! Remus occupe toi d'elle, elle est en manque d'affection, dis-je.

-Gwen, s'indigna Vanessa mais je vis qu'elle jeta quand même un regard en coin vers Remus.

Pis là je du me pincer pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, Remus posa son verre, tira la chaise de Vanessa vers lui, porta Vanessa et la posa à califourchon sur lui. Après lui avoir jeté un regard il l'embrasa fougueusement.

-Putain ils vont nous faire des bébés !!! m'exclamai-je.

-Ok…je crois que Rem' a assez bu lui aussi, décréta James en regardant Sirius.

-Oué, on ferait bien de rentrer maintenant…

-Pas déjà !!!! Encore un verre !!!! Attend je vais appeler mon ami ! Je me levais et fis de grand signes au serveur comme si j'étais sur un bateau en détresse.

-Gwen tu nous fou la honte, dit Lily en se cachant les yeux.

-Alors qu'est ce que je vous sert, demanda le serveur.

-C'est moi qui dis, hurlai-je à James qui ouvrait la bouche

-Gwen, calme, me dit James en montrant ses mains.

-Alors on va prendre, une deux trois quatre cinq non pas cinq parce que Peter dort, à part sa faudrait peut-être penser à le réveiller, alors quatre whisky pur feu et une chambre à coucher pour ces deux –là, dis-je en montrant Remus et Vanessa du doigt.

-Alors quatre whisky pur feu mais pour la chambre faudrait aller à la Tête de Sanglier.

-OKEEEEEEY, il est quel heure demandai-je à Lily.

-Quatre heure !!! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

-WAHOUUUUUU, merci, dis-je au serveur qui nous amena nos boissons.

-De rien ma belle.

-Attendez je vais vous régler, dit James en fouillant dans sa poche.

-Nan offert par la maison, lui dis le serveur en me regardant.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire

-Tu reviens demain soir ? me demanda-t-il

-Je peux pas j'ai une retenue !!!!

-Cri pas Gwen, me dis Lily.

-Tu veux dire que t'es encore à l'école ?

-Oui je fini ma sixième année !!! dis-je en bombant le torse.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à mon décolletée.

-T'a quel âge toi ???

-vingt neuf...Tu paraît plus vieille, dommage…reviens me voir dans cinq ans, fini-t-il en me souriant.

Je lui retournait son sourire :

-Oké pas de problème.

-Alors à dans cinq ans, fini-t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

-Il est gentil…dis-je en le regardant partir.

-Il est pas gentil il voulait juste t'avoir dans son lit, répliqua Sirius.

-Il nous a offert toute nos boissons, répliquai-je à mon tour.

Je pris mon whisky et le bus cul sec.

-WAHOUUUUUU ça arrache !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Gwen t'es complètement cinglée !!! s'exclama Lily.

-Je sais…et j'éclatai de rire.

-Oké on part maintenant, dit-elle en se levant.

-Tu fini pas ton verre ? lui demandai-je

-Non, répondit-elle absente, elle était aussi bourrée que moi, elle arrivait pas à mettre sa petite veste.

-Ok, répondis-je.

Je me levais et pris le verre de Lily :

-Non Gwen !!! dit James en essayant de me l'arracher, mais trop tard je venais de le finir.

-Maintenant ça suffit tu vas nous faire un coma itilique si tu continue !!!

-Oui papa !!!! Mais ça aurait été du gaspillage !!!

-Pis vous deux vous pouvez pas arrêter maintenant, s'exclama Sirius en regardant Remus et Vanessa.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze minutes ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient les lèvres gonflées et rouge.

-Désolé, murmura Vanessa en se relevant de Remus.

-Allez maintenant on rentre à la maison !!!!!! m'exclamai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Attend moi, dit Sirius en me retenant par les épaules.

-Je viens t'aider, dit Remus en me prenant par taille.

Nous sortions du bar et nous dirigeâmes vers le mur qui nous permettait de rentrer chez nous arriver devant lui Sirius dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas et la porte apparue.

-Mais, murmurai-je on a pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Mais non, me dit Sirius.

-Si !! On a oublié Peter.

Remus et Sirius se figèrent et se retourna vers James qui s'exclama :

-Merde merde merde !!!

Je cru que j'avais fait pipi dans ma culotte tellement je rigolais :

-Peter…on a oublié Peter MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-Bon je vais le chercher ! dit James et donnant Lily à Vanessa.

-Peter !!! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, on a oublié Peter !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

James revint quelque instant plus tard un Peter endormi sur son dos.

-WAHOU, t'es fort !!!

-Oui mais je crois que Lunard va prendre la relève, répondit-il en étouffant.

Remus pris à son tour Peter et le mis sur son dos comme si il ne pesait à peine que cinq kilos.

-Bon maintenant écoute moi Gwen, me dit James en me regardant, tu dois essayer de ne pas faire de bruit parce que on va traverser tout le château alors tu ne ri pas surtout.

-Oui papa !

-Alors on y va tous ensemble sans cape de toute façon tout le monde dort je l'ai vu sur la carte.

-Quelle carte' ? La carte du Monde ?

Et je ri à cette blague même pas drôle.

-Gwen, s'exaspéra Lily.

-OK pardon mais je suis tellement drôle !!!

Sirius pouffa de rire et je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Gwen c'est pas le moment ! me dit Vanessa en me tirant de ses bras.

-Ok mais faut que quelqu'un me tienne.

-Allez viens ici chérie, plaisanta James en prenant une voix grave et me prenant par la taille.

Je me tournai vers Sirius et le pris moi aussi par la taille tandis qu'il prenait mes épaules.

-Je vous aime tellement, leur dis-je, je vous aime tous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir ! J'ai jamais passé une soirée aussi mémorable. Je vous aime trooop !!! Toi aussi je t'aime Remus !!! Pis toi aussi Lily !!! et toi Van même Peter je l'aime bien !!! J'aime tout le monde !!! J'aime beaucoup le Whisky Pur Feu aussi !!! Pis j'aime bien tes fesses aussi, fini-je en me tournant vers Sirius avec un sourire coquin.

-Merci, me répondit-il en souriant tandis que James et Remus éclatai de rire, moi j'aime bien tes yeux.

-Mes Yeux ?!!! Ils sont d'une banalité effrayante.

-Pas la couleur mais leur regard…

-Bon c'est pas que ça nous dérange mais faudrait peut-être y aller.

-D'accooooord !!!

-Alors on y va…tu oublie pas Gwen…

-MOTUS ET BOUCHE COUSUS !!!

Nous priment les double du temps que nous avions fait pour l'allé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les autres n'ont pas voulu que j'aille donner un coup de pied à Miss Teigne pour la réveiller. Ils refusèrent aussi que j'aille saluer ma chouette « Coca » à la voilière et s'opposèrent à se que j'aille demander à McGonagall à quel heure j'avais rendez-vous pour ma retenue de dimanche. Remus apporta Peter au cuisines pour que les Elfes de Maison s'occupe de lui. Il m'expliqua que les Elfes avaient préparés une chambre pour les étudiants qui avaient abusé de l'alcool. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant les tableau de la Grosse Dame :

-PSSSSSSSSST !!!!

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore debout vous ??? nous gronda-t-elle endormis.

-_Tartelette au citron_ !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tournait vers les Marraudeurs et leur dis :

-C'était trooooop bien !!!! Je vous aime fort !!!

-Oui on sait, soupira Remus.

-Nous aussi on c'est bien amusé, me dit James, tu es vraiment drôle quand tu es bourrée !!!

-Merci !!!

-Allez, on y va ! dit Vanessa nous prenant Lily et moi par les bras.

-Quoi c'est fini !!! Mais je suis pas fatiguée !!!! m'exclamai-je

-Gwendolyn ! J'ai dit qu'on allait se coucher !!!

-D'accord, boudai-je, mais d'abord je veux faire un bizou à tout le monde !!!!

Je marchai vers Remus et posai un gros bisou sur sa joue :

-Je t'aime fort fort fort Mumus !!!

-Oui moi aussi…

-T'es le grand frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir !!!

-Si c'est pas mignon tout ça, se moqua James

-Tait toi tit con ! t'es zuste zaloux !!!! Mais je t'aime aussi tu sais !!!!

-Ha ça me rassure, aller viens faire un gros câlin à tonton James, dit-il en m'ouvrant ces bras.

Je mis jetais et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

-Bon ça suffit ! dit Lily

-Mais je vais pas te le piquer ton Potter !!!!

-T'a pas intérêt !

Je lui tirai la langue et lui dis :

-Je t'aime Lily !!!

-Ok là c'est moi qui m'inquiète !!! plaisanta James

-Pis moi j'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? bouda Sirius en s'asseyant sur une des table de la Salles Commune

Je me dirigeai vers lui, arrivée devant lui je le regardais dans les yeux :

-Toi d'abord, lui réclamai-je en lui tendant ma joue.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvre sur ma joue, il me la mordilla légèrement et, comme en début de soirée, descendis le long de ma gorge, je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier, ses lèvres courait tout le long de ma gorge, parfois je sentais le bout de sa langue me lécher le cou. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et me murmura :

-J'ai toujours pas eu mon bisou.

Je dégluti et posai ma bouche sur sa joue en respirant son odeur, je reculai ma tête de quelques centimètres et le regardais dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me fis chaud au cœur, j y vis de la douceur et de la tendresse, jamais je n'aurai cru que Sirius Black puisse me regarder comme ça. Je le vis se pencher légèrement vers moi et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et poser son front contre le mien. Juste ça. Mais c'est beaucoup. A contrecœur je me recule et regarde autour de moi, plus personne dans la Salle Commune.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, murmurai-je en rougissant.

-Oui moi aussi, me répondit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

-Bonne nuit….

-Bonne nuit….

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui me mène au dortoir des filles en chancelant, avant d'avoir pu poser le pied sur la première marche j'entendis :

-Attend Gwen !!!

Je me retournai et vis James et Remus descendre les escaliers des dortoir des garçons.

-OUIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Et sa y est !!! Les effets de l'alcool sont de retour !

-Chuuuut, m'intima James, on a un problème.

-Qwoa !?

-Frank et Alice ont pris possession de notre dortoir …

-Meuh non ! Ils sont dans la Salle sur Demande en train de faire des bébés!

-Je te dis qu'ils sont là haut.

-Bah pourquoi ils sont pas allé dans le dortoir de Frank ?

-Parce que il ya les autres septième années !

-Pis pourquoi ils sont pas allé dans notre dortoir ?

-Parce que les mecs ne peuvent pas passer !

-Ha…ok je vous crois….

-Trop aimable, ironisa Remus.

-Mais je vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider…

-Bah on peux dormir dans votre dortoir ? demanda James.

-Vous n'arriverai pas à passer…

-Mais si on va escalader par le mur…

Pis c'est moi qui est bu ????

-Oué c'est ça…bon je passe en première et je vous aide à monter…

Je montais en quatrième vitesse ce qui me fit tomber plus d'une dizaine de fois et les regardais essayer de monter le plus rapidement possible les marches…sans résultat…les marche devinrent aussi lisse qu'un bout de bois poli…

J'éclatai de rire :

-Vous êtes ridicules !!!!

-Merci de compatir ! s'énerva Remus qui venait de recevoir un Sirius sur les genoux

-Mais prend ton balai James !!! m'exclamai-je

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si je venais de l'espace.

-Hey mais c'est pas con ça ! _Accio Balai_ !!!

-On arrive à tenir les trois dessus ? demanda Remus.

-Oui je pense…venez

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire…halala c'est trop comique trois imbécile sur un balai pour monter un toboggan…

J'ouvrais la porte pour laisser passer le balai et entrais à leur suite.

-Mais qu'est ce que…s'étonna Vanessa.

-Alice et Franck font des bébés dans leur dortoir !!! Alors ils viennent faire dodo avec nous !!!

-_Insonorus_, dit Lily, voilà maintenant tu peux crier autant que tu veux.

-OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!!!

-Merde ta gueule Gwen ! s'énerva Vanessa.

-Elle a dit que je pouvais crier autant que je voulais !!!

Elle soupira et continua :

-Bon comment on fait pour les lits ?

-On s'en occupe pas maintenant, dis-je

-Pis tu veux t'en occuper quand ?

-Après avoir joué !!!

Il me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais débile…peut être le suis-je qui sait ?!

-On joue à « j'ai jamais » !!!!

-Merde Gwendolyn…soupira Lily !!!

-Regardez ce que j'ai piqué au bar, dis-je en sortant cinq bouteilles de Whisky pur feu miniature de mon sac…_Emplificatum_

-Gwendolyn !!! s'exclama Lily et Vanessa pendant que James hurlai de rire.

-T'es complètement folle, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

-Allez on joue on joue !!!! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on s'éclate comme ça !!!

-Bon oké, se résigna Vanessa, ça vous dit ? demanda-t-elle au garçons

-C'est quoi le jeu, demanda James.

-Par exemple tu dit j'ai jamais embrassé couché dans une voiture et ceux qui l'on fait dois boire une gorgée de son verre.

-Ho ca me plait sa !!!! Oké on joue !!!!

-TROP COOL !!!allez tout le monde en cercle par terre !!!

Je me mis au centre de la pièce et les regardais prendre place à côté de moi pour former un cercle, James transforma des plumes en verre et nous servi un verre à tous :

-Bon qui commence ?

-Vanessa !!!! m'exclamai-je

-Heu très bien…attend je réfléchi…j'ai jamais…j'ai jamais couché avec un américain !

Sirius bu…

-T'as déjà couché avec UN américain ?

-UNE américaine !

-Ha oké, à toi Remus…

-J'ai jamais embrassé une fille qui ait dix ans de plus que moi.

Je fût la seule à boire, comme il me regardaient tous je leur dit :

-Le serveur…

-ha oui c'est vrai, se détendit Lily, bon à toi Gwen…

-Attend Heuuu…..je suis jamais allé au toilette la porte ouverte !!!

-C'est quoi cette phrase ? dit Vanessa

Tout les garçons burent.

-Beurk c'est dégoutant ! m'écriai-je, bon à toi Lily…

-J'ai jamais embrassé un serpentard.

Sirius bu : « Zing et Heuchi »

Vanessa bu : « Zabini »

-Zabini ?! beurk !!!

-Arrête il embrasse vachement bien !

-Je te crois sur parole ! lui dis-je, bon va y James !

-J'ai jamais embrassé un garçon.

Toute les filles burent.

-Mais non vous devez boire si vous avez déjà embrassé une fille.

Toute les filles reburent.

-Hein !!! s'exclama Remus.

-Bah quoi fallait bien qu'on s'entraîne avant de commencer avec un garçon ! s'exclama Lily.

-Mais ça remonte à longtemps…dis-je

-Jamais j'aurai cru ça, murmura James en regardant Lily.

-Bon à toi Sirius !!!

-J'ai jamais dis je t'aime à une femme.

Tout le monde burent. Les garçons nous regardèrent encore de façon bizarre :

-Nos mamans !!!!!

-Haaaa…

-On recommence le tour !!! Vanessa !!!

-J'ai jamais embrassé Sirius, dit-elle en me regardant avec son sourire moqueur…

Evidemment je fut la seule à boire, quand je relevais la tête je vis qu'il me regardait tous avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi vous avez un problème ?

-Non…hey on joue à action ou vérité ???

-NON !!! m'exclamai-je, pas ça !!!!!

-Rooo !!! Allez on a bien joué à ton jeux !!!

-Mais vous me faîtes pas des trucs salaud…

-Ok aller on joue !!!

-Attendez, dit James, on joue façon sorcier !

-Façon Sorcier ?

-On doit boire tu Veritisatum !

Je déglutis…ça ne me plaisait pas tellement ça…

-Ok, me résignai-je en soupirant, mais il me faut encore quelque verre alors !

Ce ne fut pas un verre que je pris mais la bouteille complète !

-Putain arrête Gwen !!! s'exclama Sirius en me prenant la bouteille des mains.

-ALLEZ ON JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !!!!!!

-D'accord tiens bois une goutte, dit James en me donnant un flacon.

Je le pris et bu une goutte comme il me l'avais dit :

-QUI COMMENCE ????

-Moi ! dit Lily, Remus action ou vérité ???

-Vérité…

-Elle embrasse bien Vanessa ?

-Oui, dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Vanessa.

-Gwen ?

-Vérité…

-Comment s'appelle le premier mec que t'a embrassé ?

-Joey Brintch, en disant ce nom je ne pu retenir un frisson de dégout Lily éclata de rire.

-James ? dis-je

-Action…

-Oulla Courageux !!! Fait un bisou à Sirius !!!

-Hein ?! hurla-t-il.

-Allez un petit smakouille !

-Non !!! c'est mon meilleur ami !!!

-Gwen t'es vraiment une peau de vache !!! me dit Sirius

-Aller !!!

-De toute façon vous aller devoir le faire, vous êtes sous Veritisatum…dit Lily qui était morte de rire.

-NON !!!!

Pourtant il s'avança vers Sirius et posa sa bouche sur la sienne sous nos hurlement de rire.

-Je te jure tu vas me le payer Andres, me menaça James.

-M'en fou !!! J'ai bu !!! A toi James.

-Lily ?

-Action !!!

-Viens m'embrasser faut que je me rince la bouche…

-Hey sympa !!! s'indigna Sirius

Lily s'avança vers James en souriant et l'embrassa langoureusement puis s'écarta pour reprendre place.

-Merci, dit James en lui souriant.

-Pas de quoi…bon…Vanessa ?

-Vérité ?

-Jusqu'où t'es allé avec Zabini ?

-Jusqu'au bout…

-Merde t'es dégeu, s'exclama Sirius !

-Je t'emmerde Black !

-Bon choisi Van !!!

-Très bien…Sirius ?

-Vérité ?

-Pourquoi t'as demander à Gwen de venir au bal avec toi ?

-VANESSA !!!

-Parce qu'elle me plaît…

Je devins rouge tomate…je n'aurais jamais deviné ! Je lui plait ?! Ho my GOD !!!! Bon reste concentré Gwen !!! Si je m'écoutais je me jetterai sur lui pour le violer !!!!

-Heuuu Gwen ?

-Hein ?

-Action ou vérité ? me demanda Sirius

-Vérité…

-Qu'est qui te plaît le plus chez moi ?

-Tout…mais surtout ton sourire…

Je piquai un fard et me tournai vers Remus :

-Remus ?

-Action !!!

Oulla quel étreint !!!

-Fait nous un strip tease !!!!

-Gwen tu fais chier !!!! hurla-t-il

-Avec de la musique, ajoutai-je en souriant !

En soupirant, il se leva et commença à danser en enlevant chacun de ses habit mais s'arrêta au caleçon.

-mmmmm Mumus, susura Sirius

-Ferme la !!!

-Et le caleçon ?

-Faut pas pousser !!!

-Dommage, soupira Vanessa.

-On peut remettre sa à plus tard, murmura-t-il coquin, bon James ?

-Vérité !

-T'as déjà fait un rêve érotique avec McGonagall ?

-T'es crade ! Bien sur que NON !!!!

-Je demandais c'est tout !!!

-Bon Gwen, demanda James

-ACTION !!!

J'avais hurlai, motivée avant de me rappeler que James avait prévu de se venger, quand je le vis sourire je paniquai complètement :

-Tu dois embrasser Sirius pendant cinq minutes…assise à califourchon sur lui…

Je piquai un fard mais m'avançais quand même vers Sirius. Toujours rouge je m'assis sur lui, il passa ses bras autour de moi et me laissa faire le premier pas. Pis merde ! C'est pas tout les jours que j'ai Sirius Black à ma portée !!! J'avançais la tête et posais mes lèvres sur les sienne, je senti la pointe de sa langue me caresser l'entrée de ma bouche, me demandant l'acé, j'ouvris lentement ma bouche et cru défaillir en sentant sa langue caresser doucement la mienne. Des million de papillons volait dans mon ventre, J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me serai le plus que je pouvais contre lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa…1 minute, peut être 20 même une heure ? Tout se qui comptait c'était Sirius et moi nous embrassant.

-Merde STOP !!!!

Ce ne fut que le cri de James qui nous descendis de ce nuage, je reculai légèrement et regardais Sirius…

Pour le rembrasser ! Cette fois le baiser fut plus sauvage, je voulais me fondre en lui…je poussais un gémissement quand commença à faire un suçon à ma langue. Puis je fut tirer en arrière par deux bras puissants.

-Mais heuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!

-Vous allez nous faire un gosse si vous continuez !!! expliqua James.

-Je crois qu'on va tous allez se coucher, dit Lily, il est déjà six heure et demi…

Je me dirigeai vers mon lit, repoussa les couvertures, me mis dedans et posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux…

-NON Sirius tu ne dors pas là !!!

Le cri de Lily m'avait fait relever la tête, je vis Sirius qui se trouvait près de mon lit.

-Pis je dors où alors ?!

-Dans le lit de Alice !

-T'as vu le bordel qu'il ya dessus ?!

En effet, personne n'aurait pu penser que ce bordel fut un lit.

-Très bien mais je te jure que si j'entend le moindre bruit tu dort par terre !!!

Je me poussait pour faire une place à Sirius qui entra dans mon lit, comme ce n'était qu'un lit à une place, on du se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je le fixai un moment puis enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-Bonne nuit, me chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

Et Morphée me pris dans ses bras…

_Voilà Amis Sorciers/Sorcières !!!!_

_C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ! Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié !!!_

_Contente Glougloutine ?!!! XD _

_Maintenant c'est sur je ne posterai pas avant deux semaines !!!_

_Dites moi votre avis ?! REVIEWS !!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !!! Donc je vous mets le chapitre 8 et espère que vous l'apprécierez…_

_Je remercie mes revieweurs : Phofie, miss lalou, nanange 1992, Isoletta, Glougloutine, nyny's, lyra parry, punk 3d, samara et nani-kun._

_Sur demande de Glougloutine, je vais décrire avec un peu plus de précision comment je vois Gwendolyn Andres :_

_Blonde, cheveux qui s'arrêtent aux épaules, yeux en amandes couleur noisettes, elle est petite environ 1m60, un petit nez, des lèvres pleines, c'est une fille un peu enrobée, elle a une poitrine généreuse, un ventre rond et quand elle sourit, je vois tout le temps un sourire timide…_

_Voilà je ne sais pas si ça suffit mais c'est ma Gwenn à MOI !!!_

_Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

Nan de Dieu de bordel de merde…

…

J'ai mal au CRAAAAAAAAANEEEUUUUUUUU. On dirait que des centaines de petits nains joue à la pinyata dans ma tête !

Je relevai doucement les yeux et c'est avec grand soulagement que j'aperçu qu'il faisait sombre, Lily ayant eu la brillante idée de fermer les rideau avant de se coucher. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil…16h27 !!!! Mon Dieu j'ai dormi toute la journée. Je fut surprise d'entendre un gémissement du côté gauche de mon lit, je regardai de se côté-là et tombais nez à nez avec un Sirius torse nu dormir…

Nan de Dieu de Bordel de merde…

…

Puis-je savoir ce que fait Sirius Black dans mon lit ???!!!

Puis je me rappelai la soirée d'hier et piquai un fard…

Dites moi pas que j'ai fait tout ça ?! Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face ! En essayant de me dégager de son bras qui c'était posé autour de ma taille je sorti du lit pour me diriger vers la Salle de Bain. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement et se retourna de l'autre côté. Une fois dans la Salle de Bain je m'appuyai contre le lavabo et me regardai dans le miroir : Cheveux en bataille, maquillage tout bousillé, et yeux à faire peur, et maaaal à la têteuuuuuuu. En grimaçant de douleur j'entrai dans la douche et laissai pendant un quart d'heure l'eau froide couler sur mon corps. Une fois la douche fini je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et pris deux cachets d'aspirine moldues…merde…j'ai oublié mes habits…bon temps pis après la soirée d'hier…je sorti sur la pointe des pieds de la Salle de Bain et jetai un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Lily et James était dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Dieu comme il peut ronfler le Potter ! Je regardais du côté de Vanessa et vis Remus la tête sous l'oreiller à côté d'elle, enfin je remarquai que Sirius n'était plus là…

Et sa y est…j'aurai du m'en douter…je suis sur qu'après la soirée il doit avoir honte de moi…

James me coupa dans mes pensées :

-J'AI MAL A LA TETEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

-Ta gueule, dit Vanessa en plongeant la tête sous l'oreiller.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice entra , un grand sourire au lèvre :

-Bonjour tout le monde !!!

-Chuuuuuuuuuuut, marmonnâmes ensemble.

-Bonne soirée ? murmurai-je à Alice.

Et m'envoya un clin d'œil et me dit :

-Et vous ?

Lily se dirigea vers la salle de bain la main sur la tête et lui répondis :

-Gwen était complètement paf.

-On l'était tous !

-Naaaan ?! Ho trop géant, j'aurai trop voulu voir ça !!!

-Une autre fois mais pas tout de suite, murmurai-je entre mes mains en m'asseyant sur mon lit qui dégageait encore l'odeur de Sirius. Mais pourquoi était-il parti ? J'essayait de ne pas trop y penser et me concentrai sur la conversation des autres :

-Désolé d'avoir pris vos dortoirs en fait.

-Pas de problème, murmura James en se levant, Remus debout !

-Va te faire foutre !

Je vis Alice se diriger vers la fenêtre et…nan…elle va quand même pas faire ça ? Au ralenti je la vis ouvrir les rideau d'un coup sec.

-NAAAAN, hurla-t-on ensemble.

-Je fond, cria James en plongeant sous les couvertures de Lily.

Est-ce encore l'alcool ?

-Aller tout le monde debout et James Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau à 17h00…tu ferait mieux de te dépêcher !

-Tu aurait pu me le dire plus tôt !

Il se précipita vers la porte qui l'ouvrit à volé. Remus se leva à son tour suivit James :

-Je vais me recoucher dans le calme…à toute à l'heure…mais…où est Sirius ? me demanda-t-il étonné.

-Aucune idée, répondis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Remus disparait et Alice commença à nous bombarder de questions.

-Allez racontez moi tout !!!

-Tout le monde bourrés… Peter endormi…chez les Elfes…Gwen pas Gwen…failli violer Sirius, répondis Van encore endormie.

-C'est pas vrai, répliquai-je en rougissant.

-Raconte comment c'est arrivé !!! dit Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

-Action ou vérité…Vanessa lui raconta tout dans les détails, je fus très gênée quand elle lui expliqua comment je l'avais embrassé.

-Quoi ?! Ho mon Dieu j'aurais trop voulu être là !

-Pis toi raconte !

-C'était merveilleux…Frank est formidable ! Au début on voulais aller à la Salle sur Demande mais elle était déjà occupé, pis comme le dortoir de Frank était aussi pris on est aller dans celui des sixième année. Il à été si gentil ! Au début j'étais pas sure, il a remarqué et il m'a dit qu'il attendrait des mois si il le fallait qu'on était pas pressé…sa m'a tellement touché que…ben voilà quoi…J'aurai pas pu espérer mieux comme première fois…

-Je suis trop contente pour toi ! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, tu le mérite.

-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu ne l'avait pas un peu bousculé il ne m'aurait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ! J'espère que tout ira bien avec Sirius…

-On est pas ensemble, il a profité de partir quand j'étais dans la Salle de Bain…ho ! vous avez vu l'heure ?! 19h00 déjà !!! On va manger je crève la dalle !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle et je vis que les Marraudeurs était déjà en train de manger. Oulla Peter n'a pas l'air en forme ! Sirius tourna la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard, j'arrêtai de respirer, et le vis aussitôt tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. J'en suis sure et certaine maintenant…il regrette tout…Je suis sure que j'embrasse très mal, je me tournai vers les filles et leur dirent en leur montrant les place à l'extrémité droite :

-On ne peut pas manger ici ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Les garçons sont là-bas !

-En fait c'est moi qui vais remonter au dortoir, non Lily s'il te plaît ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de manger avec lui, chuchotai-je.

-Très bien dans se cas je viens avec toi, il est pas question que je te laisse seule.

-Non Lily s'il te plaît !

-Allez-y il faut que je parle à Gwen, dit Lily à Van et Alice.

-Très bien, dit elle quand elles furent partie, maintenant dis moi ce que t'a, ça ne te ressemble d'être comme ça. Viens on s'assoie.

-Mais j'ai rien ! m'exaspérai-je

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, elle paraissait blessée maintenant.

-Mais je te dis que je n'ai rien ! C'est juste que…

-C'est Sirius n'est ce pas ?

Je baissait la tête.

-Peut-être, murmurai-je.

Lily soupira :

-Je sais que tu l'aime depuis longtemps mais je ne crois pas que ce soit quelqu'un pour toi, je veux dire tu pourrai sortir avec qui tu veux.

-Non c'est pas vrai, personne ne veux sortir avec moi, je suis horrible et bête, j'ai aucune conversation…

-Arrête ne dis pas sa !!! Tu es une fille adorable, mignonne, tu fait rire tout le monde, je te dis y'aurai une tonne de mecs qui voudrait sortir avec toi mais tu es tellement timide et tu manque de confiance en toi ! Hier, quand tu était bourrée, tu a vu comment tu te comportai avec Sirius ?

-Comme une pouf oui.

-Non pas comme une pouf, tu avais confiance en toi, t'a vu ta même embrassé le serveur. Donc ça prouve que si tu crois en toi, tu arrive à se que tu veux.

-Oui peut être, murmurai-je, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que je soit tout le temps paf ?

Lily éclata de rire.

-Tu es bête Gwenny ! Mais reparlons de Sirius…

-Ho non !!!

-Je vais te dire, j'ai peur.

Heuuu oké…

-Et de quoi ?

-Je sais pas mais t'a vu comme tout d'un coup Sirius c'est comporté avec toi ? J'ai peur qu'il te considère comme sa nouvelle conquête…j'ai pas envie qu'on te fasse du mal Gwenn, tu mérite tellement un gars bien…

-Moi c'est Sirius que je veux, murmurai-je, mais c'est que…

-Quoi, me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-J'ai… j'ai aucune expérience, pis lui…enfin tu me comprend…il a un passé quoi…

-Tu sais les mecs préfèrent une fille qui n'a pas d'expérience…

-Tu rigole ?

-Je t'assure, c'est James qui me la dit…

-James ?

-Oui James, ria-t-elle, alors imagine. J'étais sur le cul quand il me l'a dit…mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant ? On se dit tout pourtant !

-Oui je sais, mais je sais pas, avec toi qui à James, Vanessa qui change chaque jours de gars et Alice qui est avec Frank…

-Je ne pensait pas que ça te travaillait autant…il se peut qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Black, j'aimerai vraiment que ça marche mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal ! Je le supporterai pas !

-Merci Lils ça me touche beaucoup…mais t'a pas à t'en faire, t'a vu il fuit même mon regard, il regrette tout, il n'en na rien à faire de moi.

-Tu ne saura pas t'en que tu ne lui aura pas parler.

-Hors de question, il a que venir lui me parler, je ne ferai pas le premier pas ! dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Tu veux vraiment voir comment il tient à toi, dit-elle en souriant.

-Il tiens pas à moi…

-Rend le jaloux.

-Mais bien sur, bon écoute va manger moi je remonte ok ?

-J'ai pas envie de te laisser seule.

-Moi j'ai besoin d'être seule, juste un moment s'il te plaît…ya James qui te regarde depuis dix bonnes minutes !

-Il peux attendre, tu passe avant.

-C'est vrai, dis-je touchée.

-T'es ma meilleure amie Gwenny, pis ça me rendais malade de te voir si malheureuse.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui posait un gros bisou sur sa joue :

-Merci beaucoup Lily…comme sa fait du bien de se sentir aimer ! Bon maintenant va vers ton Potter et ne parle pas de sa à Sirius s'il te plaît !

-Promis ! Bon on se voit après !

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté, j'allais sortir de la Grande Salle quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller :

-Gwendolyn !

Je me retournais : Jérome Smith, Préfet-en-chef des Serdaigles. Il vit dans la même ville que Lily et moi. Je le connais surtout parce que mon père entraîne son équipe de foot pendant les tournois d'été. Beau jeune homme. Blond aux yeux bleu, sportif, musclé, grand…mais Sirius vaut 1000000 Jéromes….Sirius…pense pas à lui Gwen !!!

-Salut Jérome.

-Hello ! Ya Mike qui m'a demandé de te donner ça, dit-il en me donnant une enveloppe déjà ouverte.

Je pris l'enveloppe, sorti la lettre et la lu :

_Bonjour mes chéris !_

_Comment vont mes petits sorciers préférés ?_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : Papa a trouvé du travail !_

_Formidable n'est ce pas ? « La Poêle » l'a engager après avoir goûter sa blanquette_

_Je voulais juste vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle, toute la famille se réjouie de votre retour !_

_Encore une petite semaine et c'est les vacances, alors continuez de bien !_

_Je vous aime fort._

_Maman_

_PS : Mélodie arrive à nager 15 mètres sous l'eau ! Son entraîneur est très fier d'elle, elle pourra participer au compétition dès septembre ! _

Je hurlai de joie à l'entré de la Grande Salle et sautait dans les bras de Jérome étonné.

-Bonne nouvelle j'imagine ?

-Mon père a trouvé du travail !!!

-Quoi mais c'est génial !!! Dans quel resto ?

Toute la ville connaissait le passe temps favori de mon père. Chaque été, tout le monde se rejoignais au bord du lac et faisait un énorme festin. Mon père s'occupait de tout diriger la nourriture.

-« La Poêle », annonçai-je fièrement.

Un des meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Jérome siffla :

-C'est vraiment super, il le mérite vraiment.

-Oui je trouve aussi…bon merci d'avoir joué au hiboux.

-Tu a déjà mangé ?

-Heu non mais je…

-Viens manger avec nous alors, dit-il en désignant les Serdaigles de 6ème année.

-Je veux pas déranger…

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-il en me prenant par le bras, Gwen mange avec nous, annonça-t-il en prenant place à côté de moi.

-Pas de problème, dit Leticia Watson une fille adorable, salut Gwendolyn.

-Salut.

-Alors on évite Black, sourit George Corner.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? m'étonnai-je

Mon Dieu ça se voyait tellement que je l'évitai ?

-Bah il regarde Jérome comme s'il voulait lui péter la gueule, dit-il en haussant les épaules en continuant de sourire.

-N'importe quoi, marmonnai-je, tu me passe les steak s'il te plaît.

Jérome me les tendis et en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demandai-je méfiante.

-C'est vrai ya Black qui me regarde Bizarre…c'est trop drôle, éclata de rire.

-Tu ne l'aime pas ? lui demandai-je.

-J'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a mis des têtards dans mes slips…

-C'était en première année Jérome, dit Marcia Devon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui mais il avait pas à me faire ça !!! Je lui avait rien fait moi ! Et c'est après cinq ans que je prend ma revanche !

-Comment ça ta revanche ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux m'utiliser pour des têtards ?

-Mais non, dit-il en me passant un bras autour de mes épaules, j'ai Erika t'a oublié ?

En sursaut, il enleva rapidement son bras en regardant en face.

-Ca va Jérome, m'inquiétai-je.

-Putain il va me tuer !

-Mais arrête de dire des âneries, il s'en fou !

-Mais regarde le je te dis !

Je levai à mon tour mon regard et cherchai sa tête à la table des Gryfondor. Son regard me heurta, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi furieux, sa mâchoire était crispée, ses lèvres pincées, j'étais à plus de quatre mètres mais je pouvais voir ses yeux, ces yeux d'habitude bleu était maintenant noir, jamais je n'aurai pensé que son regard enfantin, rieur pouvait refléter autant de rage ! Mais il restait toujours aussi beau. Je détachais mon regard et me tournais vers les autres qui essayait de rassurer Jérome.

-Rien à faire, déclarai-je, je ne suis pas sa propriété !

-Bien dit ! applaudit Leticia, faut lui faire comprendre tout de suite, sinon le seul homme à qui tu aura le droit de parler c'est ton père !

-Si tu savait le nombre de filles qui rêverait d'être à ta place, dit Marcia.

-Toi par exemple, plaisanta Jérome remis de ses émotions.

-Nan moi je suis bien avec le mien merci, répliqua-elle en se tournant vers George qui lui pris la main.

Nous continuâmes de parler un bon moment, ils sont vraiment sympa ! Jamais j'aurai douté que des Serdaigles pouvait parler d'autre chose que de devoirs. Je vis Lily se lever de la table des Gryfondor et me faire un signe de la main. Je me levai à mon tour et saluait les Serdaigles.

-Reviens manger avec nous quand tu veux, de toute façon on se voit en Sortilège, sourit Leticia.

-Je vais venir avec toi, dit Jérome en se levant, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard, dit-il au autres.

Jérome et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les portes de la Grande Salle où nous attendaient Lily, Alice, Van et…les Maraudeurs…

-C'est fantastique ! Regarde le ! Il va me tuer sur le champs ! C'est la première fois que je le vois autant protecteur envers une fille ! Je peux te prendre par la main ?

-Non, riais-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Salut Lily, sourit Jérome en arrivant vers eux.

-Jérome ! Tu va bien ?

-Super, bon j y vais ! Rendez-vous sur le terrain de Beach Volley ? dit-il en s'adressant à Lily et moi.

-Bien sur, répondîmes ensemble.

-Très bien, à plus tard alors ! Jérome nous fit un signe et parti du côté de la bibliothèque son sac sur une épaule.

-C'est quoi le Briche Volé ? demanda James

-Un sport moldu, répondit Remus, on la étudié il ya deux moi !

-Ha bon ? s'étonna James

Remus soupira en se frottant la tête, reste de la soirée surement !

Quand à moi je sentais le regard de Sirius me bruler posé sur moi, mais je continuai de regarder Remus et James qui se disputait du au fait que ce dernier ne suivait jamais les cours moldu…

-Patmol aussi les suit pas, gémi James.

-Me mêle pas à ça ! Répliqua froidement Sirius.

-Putain mais détend toi ! Ta bien vu qu'il ya rien entre eux !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, ria-t-il si froidement que ça me fit froid dans le dos.

-Sirius, prévint Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi c'est vrai ! En quoi ça me regarde ? Qu'est ce que sa peux me faire à moi ? J'en ai rien à faire d'elle !!! continua-t-il en riant méchamment mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il étais en rage. Tout d'un coup, il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers le parc. Un petit groupe de première année se dégagea de son chemin effrayé.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Je sentait mon cœur se briser, une énorme boulle dans ma gorge qui m'évitai de respirer. Je vis James le visage fermé courir derrière Sirius qui se trouvait maintenant dans le parc j'imagine, Lily sur ses talons, qui insultait Sirius de tout les noms ( jamais j'aurai cru qu'elle ai autant de vocabulaire !).

-Il ne pensait pas se qu'il disait Gwen, dit gentiment Remus mais on voyait bien qu'il était aussi furieux que James, t'en fait pas James va le calmer.

-Ca la rendu fou de rage quand il t'a vu avec ce préfet, déclara Peter qui était mal à l'aise.

Au même moment, venant de nulle part Mike me sauta dans me bras, fou de joie :

- C'est formidable !!! N'est ce pas Gwen ?

Qu'est ce qui est formidable ? Que Sirius est avoué devant tous mes amis qu'il en a royalement rien à foutre de moi ? Non je crois pas…ha oui Papa…

-Oui c'est fantastique…et je fondis en larme dans les bras de mon petit frère.

-Bah qu'est qui t'arrive, s'étonna-t-il

-Rien c'est juste que je suis tellement contente pour nous ! Mon père a trouvé du travail, expliquai-je à Vanessa et Alice.

-C'est génial, dirent-elle en cœur.

- on est très contente pour vous !dit Van, Ton père est le meilleur cuisinier que je connaisse.

Je continuai de pleurer comme une folle. Les mots de Sirius continuant de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Quand je pense à la soirée d'hier, il était tellement gentil, très câlin et tout et maintenant…la façon dont il a parler de moi…

-Vient, dis-je à Mike en le prenant par la main, on va à la volière répondre à la lettre.

Vanessa, Alice, Remus et Peter ne furent pas dupe. Pour l'instant j'avais juste envie d'être avec mon frère. J'essayais de me retenir mais mes yeux coulais toujours. Une fois arriver dans la volière Mike me demanda :

-Bon maintenant dis moi se que tu a.

-C'est…c'est Sirius, pleurai-je, et je lui racontai toute l'histoire depuis hier ( en épargnant les détails, c'est quand même mon petit frère quoi !)

-Je suis sur qu'il ne pensait pas se qu'il ta dit…suffit de voir comment il te regarde, il a juste été jaloux de te voir si proche de Jéjé…mais il n'avais pas à te dire ça ! Mais je suis sur que tout va s'arranger, fini-t-il en me passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je l'espère aussi, chuchotai-je, Coca ! Coca !!!

Une chouette vient se poser sur mon bras.

-On a du travail pour toi.

-Bon qu'est ce que j'écris, me demanda Mike en prenant un parchemin et sa plume.

-Je ne sais pas…qu'on est fier de papa et de Mel…qu'on se réjoui de les revoir…

Je caressais Coca pendant que Mike s'occuper de rédiger la lettre.

-Fini ! Viens Coca !

Je lui envoya Coca. Il attacha le parchemin autour de sa patte, se dirigea à la fenêtre et la fit s'envoler.

-Putain !

-Arrête de jurer, lui dis-je.

-Mais ya Black et Potter qui viennent de sortir du Saule Cogneur !!!

-Hein ?!

-Voir voir je te dit !

Je pris place à côté de lui et vis James mécontent qui marchait à côté de Sirius, un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius n'était plus furieux mais triste, la tête baisser sur ses chaussures, les mains dans les poches.

-Il a pas l'air en forme Roméo !

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et dépêche toi ! Tu devrais être dans ta Salle Commune depuis une heure ! Viens je t'amène !

Nous coururent comme des fous jusqu'à sa salle commune. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait du Moine Mangeur je fus hors d'haleine, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour mon petit frère ?!

-Bon j y vais, salut, dit-il en me plantant un baiser sur ma joue, et tu verra tout va s'arranger !

Une fois dans sa salle commune je me dirigeai vers la mienne en trainant les pieds, il a bien assurer Black pensais-je sarcastique, il m'a pourris ma soirée. Je donnais le mot de passe et entrais chez les Gryfondor. Je vis Lily et Remus qui finissait un devoir des runes anciennes. Quand elle me vis Lily se rua vers moi et me pris dans ses bras :

-Ho Gwen, c'est vraiment un pauvre imbécile ! Oublie le !!!

-Lily arrête j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant !

Un élève de deuxième année se dirigea vers moi et me tendis un parchemin :

-C'est du professeur McGonagall.

Et merde la retenue ! J'avais complètement zappé ça !

-Alors ? me demanda Lily

-J'ai rendez-vous à huit heure devant la Statue du Fronton et Rusard me donnera les produits et chiffons…Bon je vais me coucher, après la soirée d'hier je suis morte ! mentais-je, en fait j'avais juste envie d'être seule.

-Très bien, dit Lily pas dupe, elle me connait un peu trop bien je crois…Bonne nuit…Ho en fait ! Alice m'a dit pour Richard ! (c'est mon papa) c'est formidable !

-Oui c'est génial, bon bonne nuit !

Je partis vers le dortoir en souriant à Remus qui me fit un signe de main. Une fois à l'intérieur je vis Vanessa qui c'était habillée comme une…enfin assez peu couverte quoi…

-Tu vois qui se soir ? lui demandais-je en me déshabillant.

-Joey Fariner, tu sais le grand black avec une musculature comme le bonhomme vert des moldu…Heuu….

-Hulk ?

-Voilà ! Sauf que Joey est noir.

-Encore heureux ! Alors bonne soirée.

-Merci, dit elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil, hey et promet moi une chose !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'excusera Black qu'après qu'il se soit mis à genoux devant toi !

-Oué c'est ça, marmonnai-je en me plongeant dans mes couvertures…ho non… elles ont encore son odeur remarquais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Vanessa marcha vers mon lit et me mis un baiser sur mon front :

-Tu verra tout va s'arranger, bonne nuit.

-Salut, murmurai-je en m'endormant tout de suite.

Je fut réveiller par la chaleur du mois de juin. J'essayait de retrouver le sommeil mais impossible. Je me mis en tailleur dans mon lit et observais mes amies : Lily pour changer faisait un match de catch avec ses couverture et une jambe d'Alice pendait de son lit, Vanessa elle se trouvait au même instant dans je ne sait quel chambre dans les bras d'un Joey…Pis moi je crève de chaud nom de Diouf !!! Je me mis un petit short qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses et un top. Je sais qu'à cette heure là tout le monde dormais. Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque du dortoir au hasard et descendis dans la salle commune où il faisait plus frais. Temps mieux ! Je m'installais sur le canapé le plus confortable et lu le titre du livre.

« Un soupçon d'amour »

mmmm….super un livre à l'eau de rose…comme si j'en avais besoin pour l'instant…je commençais la lecture…mmmm…passionnant…Rosetta, élève de Serdaigle n'attend qu'une chose que Dany le Serpentard remarque sa présence mais ne semble même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle existe…mmmm…sa me rappelle quelqu'un…

Je fermai le livre…inutile de lire la suite je la connait, Dany le Serpentard comme par magie se rendra compte qu'elle existe et l'invitera au bal de fin d'année puis passera une soirée arrosée à Pré-au-Lard, l'embrassera, le lendemain l'ignorera puis lui dira qu'en fin de compte elle ne compte pas pour lui juste parce qu'elle aura dîner avec un ami…Hey mais…On dirai moi !!! Ce n'est qu'après un bon moment que je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de mes joues. Je pourrai hydrater la moitié de l'Afrique avec tout l'eau que mon corps perd. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, une main grande et fine, une main familière. Je me dégageais d'un coup brusque et me retournait pour voir Sirius devant moi.

-Gwen, murmura-t-il.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, dis-je sur le même ton en me dirigeant rapidement vers mon dortoir.

Mais sa main se referma sur mon bras et me fit tourner vers lui :

-Non écoute moi !

-Non toi tu va m'écouter, chuchotai-je tremblante en pointant mon doigt vers lui, Je, je comprend plus à rien moi ! Je ne te comprend pas ! On se parlais à peine et encore ! C'est juste parce que je suis proche de Remus ! Mais sa s'arrêtait là ! Pis tout d'un coup tu m'invite au bal ! Comme ça ! Avec moi ! Alors que tu avait l'embarra du choix ! Pis après ya eu Pré-Au-Lard et ces débiles de jeu, et ensuite tu me regarde même plus, tu ne m'explique rien ! Et tu me parle comme une sous-merde ! Tu peux pas traiter les gens comme ça ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Tu crois que tout le monde est à ta merci ?! Pis pourquoi moi merde ?!

J'étais tellement en colère que je me mélangeais les pinceaux, il devait vraiment me prendre pour une hystérie mais j'en avais rien à faire.

-Sa fait cinq ans ! cinq ans que j'attend que tu me voie ! Mais pourquoi tout d'un coup t'a changer vis-à-vis de moi ?! Ho ! Tu voulais changer de voix c'est ça ?! Allez on oublie les squelettes sans cervelles ! Place aux filles stupide qui te font pitié ?! Et moi je suis pas le genre de fille à vouloir être sur ta putain de liste merde, fini-je les larmes sur mes joues.

-Arrête ça ! (il pris mon visage entre ses mains et chuchota en colère) , maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu n'es pas stupide et tu ne m'a jamais fait pitié ! Tu es la fille la plus gentille, la plus douce que je connaisse. Tu sais quand tu regarde les étoiles la nuit ? Tu remarque d'abord les plus grosses, les plus brillante mais si tu creuse un peu le ciel, tu t'aperçois qu'il y en à d'autres, des plus belles même parfois, il suffit juste que tu sois attentive, toi tu es comme ces étoiles, il faut juste t'observer pour te connaître. J'ai passé des cours et des repas à te regarder…j'adorai te voir rire et sourire, te chamailler avec Lily quand vous étiez à la bibliothèque pendant les devoirs. Ca me rendais tellement malade de voir que tu t'entendais tellement bien avec Remus et que moi tu me considérai que comme un camarde de classe…je ne savais pas que je te plaisais…je l'ai juste remarqué il ya quelque jours…quand on jouait au Quiditch avec l'équipe…c'est James qu'arrêtais pas de me charrier que tu ne me quittais pas des yeux.

Je piquai un fard en me rappelant cette après-midi. J'étais avec les filles au bord du lac et on voyais l'équipe de Gryfondor jouer au Quiditch depuis le terrain. J'avais remarqué le sourire de James et je me rappelle l'avoir évité pendant trois jours tellement j'étais gênée…

-Bref, continua Sirius en me regardant dans les yeux, on se parlais pas vraiment mais j'avais vraiment envie de te connaître…tu m'intriguais…t'es pas comme les autres filles qui viennent me draguer…au début je pensais que tu allais quand même tenter quelque chose comme elles mais rien, tu es tellement timide…alors j'ai tenter ma chance et je t'ai invité au bal, je t'ai dit que je voulais y aller en amis alors qu'au même moment où je t'ai dit ça j'avais envie de t'embrasser…après y a eu le bal on a beaucoup discuté…j'étais tellement en confiance la preuve je t'ai même parler de ma famille, c'est dire. Ensuite bah oui y a eu Pré-Au-Lard et tu étais un peu…heu oué…un peu moins timide.

-Pas du tout tu veux dire, corrigeais-je à mis voix.

-C'est vrai pas du tout, sourit-il, après quand on étais dans ton dortoir, tu m'a embrassé…jamais j'avais ressenti ça…c'est bizarre mais j'arrive pas à t'expliquer ça…pis cette nuit quand j'ai dormi à côté de toi…j'ai pris trois heure pour trouver le sommeil…tu étais à côté de moi, tu dormais paisiblement collée contre moi, ta bouche à cinq centimètre de la mienne…j'ai du me forcer de ne pas t'embrasser…ensuite ce matin…je sais pas se qui m'a pris…j'ai pris peur, je suis parti me promener dans le château…j'avais besoin de réfléchir c'est tellement nouveau pour moi, et tout ce temps que j'ai passé là-bas je n'avais qu'une envie être près de toi…après j'ai croisé James, on est aller à la Grande Salle, pis quand t'es arrivée j'avais tellement honte d'être parti que j'osais même pas te regarder…pis t'a sauter dans les bras de cet intello, Sirius pris maintenant un visage froid et dur comme la pierre, et t'es aller manger avec lui, j'ai complètement pété un plomb…il arrêtais pas de me titiller ! Ca ma rendus fou !

-Tu lui a mis des têtards dans ses slips…

-Hein ? dit-il étonné.

-En première année, tu lui a mis des têtards dans ses slips, il te rendais juste la monnaie de ta pièce…

-Ha je ne m'en souviens plus…bon après tu es arrivé et…j'ai vraiment honte Gwen, il paraissait tout triste maintenant, j'ai jamais voulu te dire ça ! Je voulais juste te faire mal…c'est minable je sais ! Quand James m'a retrouvé il m'a passé un de ses savons ! Et Lily…bon bah tout Poudlard la entendu elle…elle ne veut plus que je t'approche…et j'ai cru que Remus allais me frapper… Mais dans tout ce que j'ai dit il n y a pas un mot juste, il me pris mes main et me releva le visage pour que je le regard dans les yeux, je tiens tellement à toi Gwendolyn Andres…je suis tellement désolé…tu me pardonne ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun sons ne sortis, finalement je réussi à dire :

-Je…je ne sais pas…j'avais tellement l'impression d'avoir un autre Sirius devant moi…tu était tellement froid et…

-Héritage des nobles Black, ironisa Sirius, le mot tendresse et gentillesse ne sont pas dans leur vocabulaire…

-Tu n'est pas comme eu Sirius, lui dis-je.

-_Je ne_ _veux pas_ _être comme eux_…mais peut-être le suis-je…

-Ne dit pas ça Sirius ! il paraissais complètement perdu, il avait tellement d'être comme sa famille, sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à caresser sa mâchoire crispé.

-Le simple fait que tu ai choisi de ne pas leur ressembler te différencie d'eux Sirius, tu es quelqu'un de bien…

Sirius me pris la main posé sur sa joue et la porta à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux…

-Sirius, murmurai-je

-Oui, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Sert moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

Il parût aussi étonné que moi par ma soudaine demande mais m'enveloppa de ses bras musclé et chaud. Je passai les mien autour de sa taille et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Que j'étais bien Merlin ! Je pourrai rester là toute ma vie ! Je senti soudain qu'on bougeais et remarquai que Sirius s'étais assis sur le canapé où j'étais tantôt, moi sur ses genoux. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux et sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

-Tu sens tellement bon, murmura-t-il.

Petite note : Dévaliser les lait hydratant légèrement parfumé à la pêche de chez _Leader Price…(n.d.l.a : oki les miss ?! si vous voulez plaire à un Sirius Black allez l'acheter mdr)_

-Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? dit-il soudainement en enlevant mon livre qui se trouvais son ses fesses.

Ho non…

-C'est rien, t'en occupe pas, répondis-je en essayant de le lui reprendre, sans succès.

-« Un soupçon d'amour », lut-il avec un petit sourire, il retourna le livre et commença à lire le résumé.

-Arrête, essayais-je de l'arrêter mais m'emprisonna les mains et lu à haute voix :

-Que faire quand son grand amour ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence ? C'est ce que se demande Rosetta Swands petite Serdaigle de cinquième année, amoureuse depuis toujours du fier Serpentard Dany Olsen…

-Sirius, le suppliai-je toute rouge.

-Attend je lis ! se moqua-t-il en mettant le livre à hors porté de mes mains.

-Très bien, dans ce cas bonne lecture, répliquai-je en essayant de me lever pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Mais il me pris par la taille et me fit basculer sur le canapé, sous lui :

-Pas tout de suite Miss Andres, chuchota-t-il, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous en aller comme ça ?

-Vous semblez fort intrigué par se livre Mr Black, ironisai-je, je vais donc vous…

Je fut interrompu par sa bouche qui venait de se poser sur mon cou. Il commença à m'embrasser tout doucement partout, puis je sentis la pression devenir plus forte, j'aurai surement une marque le lendemain. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains. J'étais tellement gênée ! C'est là que mon inexpérience me resauta aux yeux. Toute ses autres ex devais savoir comment s'occuper de lui mais moi je n'osais rien faire…Je me mis à gémir doucement quand il se mit à me lécher derrière l'oreille et je le sentis sourire à la forme de son baiser sur ma joue.

-Ce n'est pas une tenue très décente que vous portez là Miss Andres, me dit-il dans l'oreille.

Je me mis à rougir en me rappelant le mini mais _mini_ short que je portai et du top qui laissais voir tout mes seins si je me penchais légèrement.

-Personne n'étais sensé être là à cette heure là et il fait très chaud, me défendais-je, d'ailleurs…pourquoi tu n'es pas couché toi ?

-J'étais allé me promener dans le parc, me répondit-il en prenant appuis sur sa main, toujours sur moi.

-Maintenant ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain…enfin se matin, corrigeai-je en me rappelant l'heure tardive…

-Si mais tu arrêtais pas de me trotter dans la tête…dit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux…

-Ha…fut tout se que je réussis-je à dire en rougissant.

Il sourit en remarquant en embarra et dit :

-J'adore ça…

-De quoi, lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Quand tu rougis…

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, me vexai-je en lui tournant la tête.

Il éclata de rire se qui me vexa encore plus. J'écartai mes jambes, les enroula autour de lui et d'un coup de bassin nous fit changer de place. Il me regarda étonné et je lui sourit de plus belle. J'essayais de passer ma jambe droite par-dessus lui pour me mettre debout mais il me bloqua les cuisses. Je sentis la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau. Par je ne sais quelle audace, je me penchai sur lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser en passant un bras sur mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque. Si quelqu'un descendait à ce moment…Comme si le Seigneur tout Puissant m'avait entendu, j'entendis des pas du côté des garçons et s'arrêter au milieu des marches. Comme nous étions cachés par le dossier du canapé, en sursaut, je me séparai de Sirius et me relevais doucement toujours assise sur Sirius pendant que lui se relevais légèrement…

Et nous vîmes…

-Oups, désolé, sourit James…

Je vais le tuer…

-Ho non, murmurai-je rouge de honte par la position dans laquelle Sirius et moi nous trouvais. Je me baissais et cachais ma tête dans le cou de Sirius.

-Merde Cornedrue, soupira Sirius, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Bah ça fait deux heures que t'es partis j'allais partir à ta recherche !

-Tu pouvais pas regarder sur la carte que j'étais ici ?

-J y ai pas pensé, se défendit James.

-Bon moi je vais aller me coucher, intervenais-je en me relevant toujours rouge.

-Non, dit Sirius en me retenant par la main, c'est lui qui va se casser ! dit-il en désignant James du menton.

-Sympa ! répliqua James, sa fait toujours plaisir !

-Hey ! c'est chaque fois toi qui nous interromps je te signal, lui répliqua Sirius en me reposant sur ses genoux.

-J'ai compris ! dit James en levant c'est mains, j'avoue j'arrive toujours au mauvais moment, mais je m'inquiétais pour toi…bon en tout cas je suis content que tout c'est arrangé…Bonne nuit, fini-t-il en nous envoyant un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'il remontais les escaliers, je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Sirius me pris par les épaule et nous recoucha sur le canapé.

-Rappel moi pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore tué, me demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, lui répondis-je toujours dans mes mains.

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-il, tu veux vraiment aller te coucher ?

-J'ai une retenue dans trois heures, lui répondis-je en voyant l'heure sur sa montre.

-Ho, dit-il, je souris, je vis qu'il était déçu.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il fit semblant de bouder.

-Ca fait cinq ans que j'attend de passer du temps avec toi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, tu peux bien patienter quelques heures ?

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe se qui me fit sourire encore plus. C'est vraiment un vrai gamin parfois. Je me relevais du canapé, il me suivis sans enthousiasme :

-Tu mange avec nous demain ou avec ton Serdaigle ?

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et levai mon visage vers lui. Il fit exprès de fixer un point derrière moi pour que je ne puisse pas atteindre son visage. Fâchée, je me détachais de lui et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Il se colla derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Je rigole, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Cherche mieux, lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il passa ses mains sous mon top et me caressa mon ventre en m'embrassant dans le cou…Merlin comme j'aimais qu'il me fasse ça !

-Je suis pardonné ? chuchota-t-il

Pour toute réponse je me retournais et posa ma bouche sur la sienne.

-Je vais vraiment y aller maintenant, dis-je contre sa bouche.

-Très bien, bonne nuit…

Je lui souris et montai les escaliers…je me dirigeai vers mon lit et me rendormis avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres…

Je l'aime…

_Chapitre plutôt long non ?_

_Alors vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ?_

_REVIEW please ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour me voilà avec le chapitre 9 ! Je voulais prévenir que maintenant avec la reprise des cours je métrais plus longtemps à publier les chapitre…_

_Alors pour les reviews je remercie : __**tchingtchong, glougloutine, nanaange1992, melhope, miss lalou, tiflovehpworld0, alexansra07, phofie, nyny's, samara83, lyra parry.**_

_En espérant que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre…_

Je me réveillais en grognant et éteignis mon réveil. En jetant un regard envieux vers Lily et Alice qui avait la possibilité de dormir autant qu'elles voulaient, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me préparais. Une fois prête, je descendis du dortoir et en allant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je regardais le canapé où quelques heures plus tôt Sirius et moi étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec le même sourire idiot qu'hier.

Je me dirigeai vers le point de rendez-vous et vis que Rusard et son abominable chat étaient déjà là. Il me jeta un regard noir que je lui renvoyais aussitôt. Pourquoi engagé un concierge qui déteste les enfants à travailler dans une école ?

-Vous devez nettoyer les classe d'enchantements, de métamorphose, de potions et d'histoire de la magie, m'expliqua-t-il de sa voix grinçante. Vous avez toute la journée, voici les chiffons et produits moldues, interdiction à la magie sauf pour le sol…et ça, dit-il en me mettant dans les mains une radio magique, c'est parce que c'est la fin de l'année, de la part du Professeur McGonagall.

-Heu…merci, dis-je étonnée.

Je partis direction Histoire de la magie en l'entendant marmonner : «…n'importe quoi…de mon temps…pendait les élèves tête en bas dans les cachots…je te le dis ma belle…n'importe quoi…écouter de la musique pendant les retenues…blablabla… ».

Je bénis McGonagall pour le coup de la radio, le temps passa dix fois plus vite, mais se fut très physique. Je réussi à finir les quatre classe à l'heure du déjeuner. Je posais les chiffons, produits et la radio devant le placard de Rusard et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle en m'étirant les bras. J'aperçus les filles manger au milieu de la table des Gryfondor. Je m'installais à côté d'Alice, face à Lily :

-Alors c'est aller ? me demanda Lily.

-Oué tranquille, Lily il faut que j…, dis-je en me servant de poulet.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau à 14h00, me coupa-t-elle.

-Ha…et pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je, jamais je n'étais aller dans son bureau, j'étais une étudiante très discrète et n'avais jamais posé de problèmes.

-Aucune idée.

-Très bien, mais je voulais te…

-Je me demande pourquoi il veut nous voir, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau, j'ai pourtant toujours fais mes devoirs, je n'ai jamais été malhonnête avec un professeur et…

-Lily, je ne pense pas que c'est pour ton comportement scolaire, lui dit Vanessa.

-Bon ça fait une heure que j'ess…essayais-je de dire. Mais personne ne me laissais en place une. Je voulais quand même les prévenir que je sortais avec Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ? je l'ai vu il n y pas longtemps concernant mon travail de Préfète-en-chef, et je ne pense pas que c'est à ce sujet là sinon il aurait pas fait appel à Gwen également et…bon sang Les Marraudeurs arrivent…au complet…ajouta-t-elle en me jetant un regard prudent.

Bah ça c'est pas très étonnant, ils se séparent jamais. Mais il faut vraiment que je le dise à Lily avant qu'ils arrivent.

-Très bien Gwen, tu te relaxe et tu ne lui montre surtout pas qu'il t'impressionne, me chuchota Lily, fini de manger et ensuite nous irons dans le parc…

-Lily…

-Non écoute moi, murmura-t-elle pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel, ma foi je laisse tomber, si je peux même plus parler !

-Attention il arrive, continua-t-elle, fais semblant de rien.

-Salut les beautés, dit James en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

Je sentis un main me caresser le dos, je me tournais vers ma droite et souris à Sirius qui s'assit à côté de moi. Il se pencha et me donna un léger baiser sur ma bouche.

2 secondes plus tard nous fûmes arrosés de jus de citrouille par Lily qui nous regardait avec des yeux ronds :

-Que…tu…lui…mais…

-Merci pour la douche Lily, marmonna Sirius en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

-Lily, essayais-je de dire toute rouge…il vient bien de m'embrasser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ou j'ai rêvé?

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant quand même, se vexa-t-elle.

-Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de vous le dire mais tu me laissais pas en placer une !!!

-C'est vrai que quand Lily se met à parler parfois… commença James.

Il se fit tout petit sous le regard noir de Lily.

-Je plaisantais mon cœur…

-Pis déjà quand c'est arrivé ? demanda Alice scotchée elle aussi.

-Hier soir, dit simplement Sirius, en fait t'avais oublié ça, me dit-il en me donnant « Soupçon d'amour ».

-Mince, marmonnai-je les joues rouges, tu l'a pas lu quand même ? lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Non c'est pas trop mon style ce genre de livre, me sourit-il.

-Aucun livre n'est ton style, lui répliqua Remus qui paraissait tout fatigué.

Je lui jetais un regard inquiet :

-Ca va Rem' ?

Il me souris et hocha la tête. Je vis James lui servir une tasse de café et lui couper sa viande. J'échangeai un regard étonné avec Lily.

-C'est bon James, soupira Remus, je peux me couper ma viande tout seul et de toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges, lui répliqua Sirius en lui donnant la corbeille de pain.

-Non c'est bon je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en se levant.

-Je vais l'accompagner, décréta Peter, vous nous rejoignez après…

-Attend on a fini, dit Vanessa en la montrant elle et Alice, on vient avec nous. Elle passa un bras sous le bras de Remus et ils partirent vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est qu'il a Remus ? demandais-je à Sirius

-Il est juste un peu crevé, rien de grave, me sourit-il pour me rassurer.

-Très bien mais je ne te crois pas, lui dis-je en me servant de Jus de citrouille.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel avec amusement. Je jetai un regard à son assiette et fis de grand yeux :

-Tu va vraiment manger tout ça ?!

-Oui j'ai très faim aujourd'hui, se défendit--il en se mettant des pommes de terre sur les pâtes.

-T'a la dalle tout le temps, ria James.

Je secouais la tête et regardais l'assiette de James qui comportait la même ration :

-Mais où est ce que vous mettez tout ça ? s'exclama Lily.

-On fait beaucoup de sport, lui sourit James.

Lily devint rouge et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

-Mais non ! Je pensais au Quiditch ! Et après c'est moi qui suis obsédé, soupira James.

Je rigolais, Pauvre James Potter incompris du monde. Je sentis une main me prendre la mienne qui se trouvait sur ma jambe sous la table. Je souris et enroulais mes doigt avec les siens, il se mis a caresser doucement ma paume avec son pouce.

-C'est allé la retenue ? me demanda Sirius en continuant de manger.

-Oui oui…mais bon vos inscription « _Marraudeurs're the best__»_ étaient impossible à effacer…

James s'étouffa de rire avec sa côtelette et Lily leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire sur les tables ? Suivre les cours par exemples ?

-On était en deuxième année, se défendit mon Dieu Grec.

Je me mis à rire en secouant la tête et Sirius me renvoya un sourire « colgate ».

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après midi ? demanda James.

-Gwen et moi avons rendez-vous chez Dumbledore à 14h00, lui dit Lily, mais on peut rester dans le parc il fait un temps superbe.

-Vous aussi vous devez le voir ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Pourquoi toi aussi ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui tous ceux d'Etude de Moldu ont rendez-vous…

Etude de Moldu ? Bon on verra ça plus tard…pour l'instant je me concentre sur la main de Sirius qui me caresse doucement ma main et mon poignet…il a la main tellement chaude…

-Bon on peut y aller maintenant, demanda Lily en regardant les assiettes vides de James et Sirius.

Sirius garda ma main dans la sienne alors qu'on marchait direction le parc, j'évitai les regard hostiles de son Fan Club et jetai un regard noir au Serdaigles avec qui j'avais mangé hier soir qui levaient leur pouces en faisant semblant de hurler de joie. Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, nous partîmes direction l'Arbre des Marraudeurs…oui je sais ils sont complètement fous mais bon…

Nous rejoignirent Peter, Van, Alice et Remus qui étaient les quatre allongés à l'ombre du grand Arbre, Je m'assis contre l'Arbre et Sirius posa sa tête sur mes jambes et me pris ma main. Je soupirais d'aise, je crois que jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse, j'avais des amis formidable et le plus bel homme que je connaisse était mon copain.

-Encore une semaine, soupirai-je, et après vacances !!!

-En parlant de vacances, dit soudainement James, il faut que vous veniez au Manoir quelques temps ! Parce que la gente féminine nous manque au bout de quelques semaines…

Il est de notoriété publique que la famille Potter est une des familles sorcières la plus riche de toute la Grande Bretagne. Son manoir doit être aussi grand que le château de la belle au bois dormant…

-Heu..Sirius…dit Remus en regardant derrière nous.

Nous tournâmes ensemble notre tête et je vis le visage de Sirius se fermer. Son frère cadet Regulus s'approchait de nous, un groupe de Serpentard sur ses talons. Regulus leur fit un signe, ils s'arrêtèrent et Regulus continua d'avancer, Sirius s'était levé de mes jambes entre temps. Son frère se mit devant Sirius et me jeta un regard de pur dégout.

-Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui dit froidement Sirius en me prenant la main.

-Te parler, en privé, ajouta-t-il en me jetant un regard froid ainsi qu'aux autres.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis le ici, sinon je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua-t-il.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir et dit :

-Mère veux que tu rentre à la maison cet été…

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-…et ils veulent te présenter la fille des Hydgel une famille de Sang-Pur et fière de l'être, fini-t-il en jetant un regard perçant vers Remus, Vanessa, Alice et James.

-Attend je vais te montrer comment on est fier dans ma famille, grinça des dents Vanessa en essayant de se jeter sur lui, toute griffes dehors mais James lui bloqua le bras :

-Laisse il n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Franchement Regulus je n'arrive pas à croire que tu crois à leur histoire de Sang-Pur tu était pourtant très intelligent avant, dit Sirius en lui jetant un regard navré. Je remarquais qu'il avait l'air triste, je comprend je le serais aussi si je n'avais pas la complicité que j'ai avec mes frères et sœurs…

-Et toi tu devrai te sentir fier et honoré que la Famille Hydgel veulent te fiancer à leur fille.

-Jamais je n'épouserai une fille par mariage arrangée et jamais _jamais_ je ne remettrai les pieds dans _ta _maison.

Ils échangèrent pendant un moment un regard _Black _et Regulus le rompit le premier, il me rejeta un regard de pur dégout :

-Quand mère apprendra que ta pute de la semaine est une sang de bourbe…

Sirius se jeta sur lui, il le pris par le cou et le bloqua contre l'arbre, son visage à cinq centimètres du sien.

-Sirius, cria-je.

-Jamais, plus jamais, cracha violemment Sirius à la figure de son frère, ne l'insulte plus jamais, et n'essaye pas de la toucher sinon je te détruirai.

-Pat' ya ses toutou qui se ramènent, informa James en sortant sa baguette magique.

Je regardais et vis qu'en effet les autres Serpentard voyant Regulus bloqué contre l'Arbre se dirigeaient vers nous baguette en l'air. Je sorti ma baguette en même temps que les autres.

-Sirius lâche le s'il te plaît, dis-je à Sirius en me rapprochant d'eux.

-Ta pas encore comprit de ce que _tes parents_ essayent de te faire devenir ? murmura Sirius à son frère, un pauvre mangemort qui sera obligé de suivre partout un espèce de psychopathe…

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, répliqua son frère sur le même ton, mais en tout cas tu devrais faire attention à ta petite amie et à celle de _ton frère_ comme tu l'appelle…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? hurla James en essayant de se diriger vers eux mais Peter le retenait.

Sirius devint blême et resserra sa prise sur son cou :

-Ne t'approche pas d'elles, ne leur fait aucun mal sinon je te ferai mal comme tu n'a jamais souffert tu entend ?

-Il n y a pas que moi qui peux leur faire du mal…murmura Regulus avec un sourire diabolique.

Je vis Malfoy diriger sa baguette vers Sirius, je levai la mienne et lançais :

-_Expelliarmus_ Laisse le partir Sirius !

Je posai ma main sur son bras, il tourna sa tête vers moi et avec un soupire relâcha le cou de son frère.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, lui dit-il.

Regulus lui lança un regard assassin en se massant le cou, fit un signe à ses acolytes et partis direction château.

-Et si tu les touche je te tuerai tu entend je te tuerai !!! hurla Sirius.

-Sirius calme s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en lui caressant le bras, j'étais terrifiée par son comportement mais tellement touchée que je considère autant pour lui. Il me regarda et me souris pour me rassurer en me caressant les cheveux.

-On doit aller chez Dumbledore, dit Lily encore remuée par cet réunion de famille, on vous rejoint plus tard ok ? demanda-t-elle à Alice, Van et Peter qui ne faisaient pas partis du cours d'Etude de Moldu.

James aida Remus à se relever et on se dirigea vers le château. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, James et Sirius toujours en rage, je soupirais et Sirius me regarda :

-Ho Sirius comment as-tu pu douter ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant que tu étais comme lui ? lui reprochais-je en lui tapant le bras.

-Excuse moi, me chuchota Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras un moment.

Nous rejoignirent Lily, Remus et James qui nous attendaient un peu plus loin. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et lui sur mes épaules en me serrant fort fort contre lui.

Etant la seule à n'avoir jamais mis les pied dans le bureau du directeur, je suivis Lily et les Marraudeurs dans le château. Nous nous arrêtions devant une gargouille et Lily dit le mot de passe:

-_Harribo c'est bon la vie_ _pour les grands et les petits_

J'éclatai de rire et la Gargouille nous laissa passer. Notre Directeur est quand même très spécial mais c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'adore. Nous montâmes les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Lisa Fleur nous ouvrit :

-Le professeur Dumbledore est partis mais il n'en a que pour deux minutes.

Nous entrâmes et virent une vingtaines de personnes assise devant le bureau. Je fronçais les sourcils…mais Kletern est un enfant de moldu…pourquoi il suivrait leur cour ? Mais Déborah aussi…et Sarah…

Je regardais autour de moi…il a vraiment un très beau bureau, des tonnes d'objets dont j'ignore l'utilité mais magnifique décorent les étagères…une immense bibliothèque…et un magnifique phœnix rouge et doré sur le perchoir à côté du bureau.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis le professeur derrière moi qui me regardait avec un sourire gentil, il a du remarquer que je regardais avec beaucoup d'attention le contenu de son bureau.

-Bonjour professeur, dis-je en rougissant, vous avez un très joli bureau.

-Merci Miss Andres, c'est très gentil de votre part, prenez place je vous pris, dit-il en me montrant une chaise.

Je vis que Sirius, Lily, James et Remus étaient déjà assis depuis longtemps et j'aperçu que tout le monde me regardait. Je pris place à côté de Sirius qui me fit son sourire en coin et me concentrais pour que mes rougeurs partent.

-Bonjour tout le monde, commença le professeur en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, je vous ai réuni pour le stage des élèves des cours d'Etude des Moldus de sixième année.

Plusieurs personnes, icompri Lily et moi froncèrent les sourcils.

-J'ai fait appel aux élèves né de parents moldus de sixièmes année pour que vous acculiez chacun un élève du cour d'Etude de Moldu pendant un mois chez vous.

-Je vous est donc mis par deux, dit-il en sortant une liste d'un tiroir de son bureau, ne vous en faîtes pas je vous ai mis avec qui vous vous entendez le mieux, ajouta-t-il en voyant quelques mines effrayées.

J'échangeais un regard étonnée avec une Lily vexée que les préfet-en-chef ne furent pas au courant.

-…Remus Lupin et Dona Meyers…Sophie Kambel et Anita Swear, James Potter avec Lily Evans…et pour finir Sirius Black avec Gwendolyn Andres. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à vos parents pour les dattes, le stage commencera à partir de la troisième semaines des vacances.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, dit le professeur en nous envoyant un sourire heureux.

Tendis que tout le monde partais, je retins Lily, James et Sirius :

-Attendez…professeur est-ce que je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît.

-Mais bien sûr, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Voilà…heu…c'est qu'il y a un petit problème…chez moi c'est assez petit et…

-Il n'a qu'à dormir à la maison, m'interrompis Lily, Sirius et James n'auront qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'amis et de toute façon on passe tout le temps nos vacances ensemble…il n y a aucun problème là-dessus professeur, fini-t-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Très bien je vous laisse vous occuper de ça, hocha-t-il de la tête, ho mais prenez donc un chocogrenouille ! dit-il en nous tendant un saladier.

James et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui et Lily leva les yeux au ciel, je souris à Sirius qui m'en donna une.

-Merci Professeur, bonne journée !

Nous sortîmes de son bureau et nous dirigeâmes vers les grandes portes du château :

-Allez-y on vous rejoint, dit Sirius aux autres en me prenant par le poignet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? lui demandais-je.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on passe la moitié de l'été ensemble ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Hein ?! mais pas du tout au contraire ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? lui dis-je surprise.

-Je sais pas mais t'avais pas l'air chaude à l'idée que je vienne chez toi…et si tu a peur de moi après ce que mon frère à dit…

Je m'arrêtais et levais la tête pour croiser son regard :

-Ecoute, arrête avec ton frère je te l'ai déjà dit que tu n'est pas comme lui ! Et pour ce qui est de notre été…tu vois chez nous on vis très simplement, c'est très petit et on est déjà à l'étroit, la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est que tu ne passe pas de bonne vacances, la meilleure des choses c'est que tu passe les nuits chez Lily mais comme elle la dit on passerai toute nos journées et soirées ensemble…

-Alors…ça na rien à voir avec moi ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

Je secouais ma tête en souriant :

-T'es bête, murmurai-je

-Alors je suis un beau bebêt, annonça-t-il fièrement oubliant l'épisode de Regulus.

-et modeste en plus, m'écriai-je en lui tapant doucement le bras, mais pour qui tu te prend ? Tu crois vraiment que toute les poules sont à tes pieds ? Rêve pas trop mon coco…

Il me fit un sourire enjôleur et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Je reculais en même temps et me trouvais bientôt coincée contre le mur toute gênée ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire coquin.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, lui demandais-je en fuyant son regard.

-Comment ça ? me chuchota-il en collant son bassin au mien.

-Comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, lui dis-je faussement fâchée en essayant sans conviction de le repousser.

Il me chopa mes mains et me les bloqua au dessus de ma tête. Il me regarda avec le même sourire dragueur ce qui m'énerva encore plus , il posa sa bouche contre la mienne et m'embrassa doucement, j'essayais de ne pas perdre la tête mais comment voulez vous que j y arrive alors que ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes ? Je me rendis compte qu'il lâchait mes main et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille, je serrais les mien libérés autour de sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment, il se sépara de quelques centimètres de ma tête et tourna la tête à gauche :

-Quoi ? lui soufflais-je.

-Rien j'attend que James apparaît, me dit-il simplement.

J'éclatais de rire et me dégageais doucement de lui. Je remis mes cheveux en place et touchais mes joues, elles étaient brûlantes.

-Viens on va rejoindre les autres, déclara-t-il en me prenant la main.

C'est incroyable à quel point il connaissait le château, jamais je n'avais mis les pieds dans cette partie-là mais on voyais bien qu'on pourrait lui bander les yeux qu'il trouverai son chemin.

Nous passâmes tout l'après-midi au parc, à voir les bêtises des Marraudeurs et les chamailleries entre James et Lily qui finissaient toujours par un baiser. Nous loupâmes le dîner et Peter apporta un véritable festin des cuisines dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. Minuit passé, Lily, Vanessa, Alice et moi leur dirent bonne nuit et gagnèrent notre dortoir…juste après avoir eu échangé le baiser le plus tendre avec Sirius Black bien sûr…

-Mais voyons pensez à un souvenir heureux Miss Dewās !!! dit le professeur Aristos à la pauvre Maria qui désespérait à faire apparaître un patronus.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas devant cet horreur Professeur ! s'exclama Maria.

Le Professeur Aristos soupira et referma d'un coup de baguette la boite en bois où régnait un Epouventard.

-Très bien retournez à votre place Miss Dewās, à votre tour Mr Potter.

James se leva de sa place et se posa devant la classe, il fit un signe de tête à Aristos et ce dernier souleva le couvercle de la boite. Un détracteur sortit et vola jusqu'à James. James leva sa baguette et le visage décidé dit :

-Spero patronum !!!

Un lion argenté sortit de sa baguette et recula le détracteur qui se retrouva aussitôt dans sa boite. Toute la classe applaudit et James nous fit la révérence.

-Excellent monsieur Potter, excellent, sourit Aristos, Miss Andres à vous !

Je ravalais ma salive et me dirigeai devant la classe la main crispée autour de ma baguette. Je regardais d'un air terrifié la boite et expirais longuement…Maman viens me chercher s'il te plaît…je n'ai réussi qu'une fois à faire apparaître un patronus qu'est ce qui me dit que j'y arriverais à nouveau ?

-Allez-y, dis-je à Aristos pas prête du tout.

Le couvercle se souleva et le détracteur apparut…Dieu qu'il est laid ! Qu'est ce que je peux avoir froid alors que nous sommes en début Juin ! Il se rapproche de plus en plus et j'ai toujours ma baguette le long de mon corps.

Souvenir heureux, souvenir heureux, souvenir heureux…

Arg mais comment penser à quelque chose d'heureux quand un être hideux vous fonce dessus ? Je ferme les yeux et me concentre…Merlin ce que j'aimerai être ailleurs en ce moment même…dans les bras de Sirius par exemple…oui mais là tu es devant un détracteur alors c'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça !

Ou plutôt si…je rouvre les yeux et lève ma baguette devant cet être qui ne devrait pas exister, je pense très fort aux lèvres de Sirius sur les mienne :

-Spero Patronum !

Le même chien de la bibliothèque sort de ma baguette et saute sur le détracteur qui se retrouve dans sa boite, le labrador continu de courir dans la classe un moment avant de s'évaporer dans les air. Je rougis sous les applaudissements de mes camarades et face au compliments du professeur Aristos :

-Vous avez fait énormément de progrès Miss Andres ! Vous finissez l'année en beauté !

Je retourne m'assoir à côté de Lily et croise le regard de Sirius qui me fait un clin d'œil. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là et tout le monde se lève sous la voix du prof :

-…avez bien travaillé…suis fier de vous…

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que t'y arriverai, me dit Lily pendant qu'on se dirige vers le cour de potions.

-C'est vrai comme toujours tu a raison n'est pas Lily ? plaisantai-je

-Exactement, affirma James en prenant Lily par les épaules.

Je ris et me tournais vers Sirius qui me pris discrètement main. Peter s'interposa entre nous et nous pris chacun par les épaules :

-Moi je te dis Gwendolyn…ton patronus c'est un signe du destin !!!

-Quoi ? lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il dit n'importe quoi pour changer, répliqua Sirius un regard d'avertissement dans les yeux .

Il dégagea Peter d'un coup d'épaules d'un air faussement menaçant sous le fou rire de Peter et me reprit la main.

Mais je ne fut pas dupe, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me fait des remarques sur la forme de mon patronus. Pourtant il est très joli mon patronus !!!

-Je veux pas aller en potions, gémissais-je en voyant la porte du cachot en ralentissant le pas.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le cachot. Sirius me regarda d'un air étonné et me dit :

-Tu veux qu'on sèche ?

-Quoi ? Heu non…c'est la fin de l'année, on va pas tellement travailler…

Sirius ria.

-Oui je sais je suis une vrai trouillarde, me vexais-je, pis t'imagine la tête de Lily…

- T'en fait pas je te prend pas pour une froussarde , me rassura Sirius en m'embrassant légèrement le front.

Je souris et entrais sans conviction dans le cachot. Le Professeur Slugorn était assis à son bureau et examinait de petites fioles sans remarquer les élèves. Je pris place à côté de Lily et posais mon visage dans mes mains en coupe en observant le tableau noir vierge et balançant mes jambes comme sur une balançoire. Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que la table devant moi était beaucoup plus en arrière que d'habitude, et comme je continuais de lancer mes jambes d'avant en arrière ma jambe gauche frappa les fesses de Sébastian Watch qui s'écrasa contre sa table. Je posais mes mains sur ma bouche, horrifiée, tandis que Lily éclata de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama Sébastian en se massant le popotin tourné vers moi.

-Ho mon Dieu je suis vraiment désolé Sébastian !!! lui dis-je mal à l'aise, est ce que ça va ?

-Moué, en tout cas ta un sacré coup de pieds, grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Je me tournait vers Lily et on du se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas laisser court à notre fou rire.

-Allons un peu de calme je vous prie ! C'est valable pour vous aussi Mr Potter !

Le professeur Slugorn s'était levé et réclamait le silence en levant les mains. James lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce professeur à cause de sa vénération pour Lily. Franchement pourquoi être jaloux d'un homme de la quarantaine énorme comme un éléphant ?

-Très bien je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux, vous avez tout le cour pour produire la première phase du _Veritisatum_. Aidez vous du manuel et cessez la potion avant de laisser reposer pendant un mois. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les ingrédients qui se trouvent dans cette salle. Allez-y !

Lily avait déjà fait chauffé son chaudron et commençait le mélange alors que les autres élèves lisaient les consignes du manuel.

-S'il te plaît Lily dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour une fois…

-Très bien va chercher deux lamelles d'œil de scorpions et de la lave de salamandres, tu en trouvera dans sur les étagères au fond de la classe, me dit Lily d'un ton autoritaire sans me regarder.

Heureuse de pouvoir me sentir utile, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la classe et me mise à lire les étiquettes des bocaux, une fois la lame de salamandre trouvé, je me mis à la recherche des yeux de scorpions…

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? me dit une voix familière à l'oreille.

Je souris et pris des mains le pot de yeux.

-Qu'est ce ta fait Watch pour que tu le frappe comme ça ? ria Sirius en s'appuyant à côté de moi sur l'étagère.

-Arrête j'ai pas fait exprès, lui répliquais-je en mettant les yeux sur les lamelles, quoi ? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Comme ça, me répondit-il en souriant, tu es jolie…

-Arrête, répondis-je en rougissant ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire, je n'étais pas habitué aux compliments…et surtout pas en plein cours de potions !

-Gwen c'est pas le moment ! cria Lily stressée comme jamais.

Je lançais un regard d'excuse à Sirius qui me répondis en moue faussement triste. Je repartie vite à ma place et donna les deux ingrédients à Lily.

-Bon maintenant faut tourner vingt minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Vingt ?! Bon je peux m'en occuper si tu veux, c'est pas trop compliqué…

-Merci comme ça je peux émincer les sapins…

Emincer les sapins ?

… No comment…

Le menton dans ma main droite…le regard perdu dans la vague…la main gauche occupé à tourner la mixture…jamais je ne me suis autant emmérdée pendant un cour…non j'exagère y a pire ! Mais je suis sur d'avoir un torticolis à la main. J'essayais de prendre un peu de contenance et me redressais.

-Formidable boulot Miss Gwendolyn !

Je sursautais et levais mon regard vers Slugorn en continuant mon moulinet.

Il m'a bien appelé Miss Gwendolyn ?

-Pardon Professeur ?

-Je disais que vous faisiez un boulot remarquable ! Je vous observe depuis quinze minutes et vous avez gardé le même rythme de votre moulinet ! C'est très important pour ce genre de potions ! Je suis quasiment sur que votre potion sera réussite !

Il partit vers le chaudron suivant me laissant interdite…Qu'est ce qu'il ont tous les prof aujourd'hui à me dire que je fait un boulot _formidable_ ?

-Voilà les vingt minutes sont passées, stressa Lily, il faut juste mettre l'émincé de sapin et l'élixir de confiance.

Je la laissais faire et la regardais finir la potion par des gestes rapides et précis.

-Stop ! Voilà maintenant je vais regarder vos potions.

Le professeur Slugorn passa devant chacun de nos chaudron sans montrer une quelconque émotions. La sonnerie retentit et on entendis le grincements des chaises.

-Passez une bonne journée…Miss Evans et Andres…venez ici s'il vous plaît…

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris et nous approchâmes du pupitre. Je vis James grincer des dents et Sirius du mettre toute sa force pour qu'il sortent de la classe. Je souris et me tournais vers Slugorn.

-Professeur ?

Le Prof posa ses mains à plat et leva lentement sa tête vers nous…vous savez comme dans un film au ralentit, c'est assez comique !

-Savez vous mesdemoiselles que c'est la _première_ fois que deux élève de sixième année réussissent à exécuter _exactement_ la première phase de la potion du _Veritisatum_ ? C'est _incroyable_ vraiment incroyable !

Le professeur jubilait, Lily était rouge de fierté alors que moi j'en avais rien à faire…c'est pour _ça_ qu'il nous a retenues ? Il aurait pu nous le dire devant la classe et en ce moment je serais avec Sirius…

-C'est pourquoi je souhaiterai vous récompenser.

Et comment ? En nous donnant une potion contre les douleurs atroces pour nos « jours indisposés » ? Ca ça serait très utile !

-Je vais vous donner à chacune une fiole contenant du _Pensiwatum_…

Je continuais de porter un visage neutre à cette nouvelle…c'est quoi le Pensiwatum exactement ? Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Lily qui avait des yeux grand comme une citrouille. Bon c'est quoi cette potion ?!

-Vous…vous êtes sérieux professeur ?

-On ne peux moins, sourit-il content de sa surprise.

Bon moi personnellement je ne vois toujours pas ce que c'est comme potion !!!

-Mais je vous prierai de ne pas le crier sur les toits ! Je pourrais perdre ma place si quelqu'un l'apprendrait ! Certain pense que c'est un peu pervers…

Pardon ? Il a bien dit pervers ? Mais c'est quoi cette de potions nom de Diouf !!!

-Je comprend professeur, hocha de la tête Lily, nous vous promettons de ne rien dire à personne !

Moi je veux bien promettre si je savais ce que c'était…

-Très bien dans ce cas….tenez.

Il nous mis deux petite fioles qui contenait un liquide légèrement rosé. Lily la prit comme si c'étais un joyau et l'examina de près.

-La potion fera effet pendant une douzaine d'heure, amusez-vous bien.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, dit-on ensemble bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi je le remerciait.

Quand nous fûmes sortit du cachot je demandais à Lily :

-Bon c'est quoi cette potion ?

-Le Pensiwatum est une potion qui permet de lire dans les pensés des autres qui sont à proximité.

Je m'arrêtais sous le choc.

-Mais…c'est _pervers_ ! comment peut-on fabriquer des potions comme celle-ci ?! Non je refuse ! Je ne l'utiliserai pas !

-Mais Gwen ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas envie de savoir ce que pense Sirius ?

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et regardais la fiole…c'est vrai que je pourrais…non Gwen non !!!

-Possible mais j'aimerais franchement pas qu'on puisse savoir à quoi je pense !

-Gwen c'est pas comme si tu pouvais toujours savoir à quoi pense les autres ! Ca ne durera juste que 12 heures ! J'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi pense James. S'il te plaît.

Et sa y est…elle me fait le petit chien abandonné par ses maîtres…mmmm….

-Bon très bien, mais pas un mot aux autres compris ?

-Compris, alors…santé !

Je bus d'un coup le liquide et sentis un goût amer envahir ma bouche.

-Alors ? lui demandais-je

_Bordel c'est dégueulasse !_

-Je t'ai entendue ! m'exclamais-je, viens on va rejoindre les autres !!!

Je me sentais toute excitée et je savais que Lily était pareil que moi. Quand j'aperçus Sirius appuyé contre l'Arbre à jouer avec sa baguette je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…Dieu qu'il est beau…

Lily éclata de rire, je me tournais vers elle étonnée…bien sur elle peut lire dans mes pensées…

-T'es vraiment accro hein ?

Je lui souris :

-Autant que toi.

-Alors ça promet ! Aller…raconte moi comment ça c'est passé hier soir.

Je souris et lui racontait tout, sa déclaration, la mienne et l'arrivé de son petit copain.

-Quel imbécile, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'aime, riais-je.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son imbécile.

Je m'approchais doucement des autres et m'assis entre les jambes de Sirius, mon dos contre sa dur poitrine.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait la limace ?

-James je comprend pas comment tu peux croire qu'il ait envie de coucher avec moi t'es vraiment dégueulasse !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dit ça, s'étonna James.

-Je suis sur que tu l'a pensé ! se défendit ma roussette en rougissent.

« Lily fait plus attention !

_Oui mais comment peut-il croire à une chose pareil c'est crade !_

« James est parano de toute l'espèce mâle alors décontracte toi !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait Slugorn ? me chuchota Sirius dans l'oreille.

-Rien de spécial…il nous a félicité pour la potion rien de plus, répondis-je en enlevant ma chemise qui laissait place à un T-Shirt blanc en col V assez long.

_Putain mais elle le fait exprès ou bien_

Quoi ? Mais on pète de chaud ici j'ai quand même le droit de ne pas porter l'uniforme scolaire au complet non ??? Pis qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire hein.

-Ha ok mais en tout cas il en a mis du temps…

-Ha j'ai pas fais attention, dis-je en me reposant contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule.

_Hé ben moi si…comme elle sens bon…pis qu'est ce que sa main fait là ???_

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais posé ma main sur son genoux, en cachant mon sourire diabolique je posais mon autre main sur l'autre genoux l'air de rien.

_Mérlin mais qu'est ce que Slugorn lui a fait ?_

-Bon on vous laisse, nous coupa James en se relevant rapidement, Lily sur ses talons un petit sourire aux lèvres, on se revoit au Dîner salut !!!

_C'est ça ! Va te soulager ! Moi je suis obliger de rester ici et je peux pas trop me relaxer si elle me colle comme ça ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ?!_

En me retenant de rire j'avais remonté mes mains sur ses cuisses et m'étais plus collée contre lui. Je le sentais se tendre ce qui me fit sourire.

-Ca va ? lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient presque noir…noir de _désir_ ?!

-Ouais…il toussota et respira.

-Pourtant tu dis rien…c'est bizarre venant de toi…

_D'habitude t'es pas collé à moi bébé si ça continu je vais me jeter sur toi…_

« bébé » ???

-Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout…c'est la fin de l'année normal quoi…

Je lui souris et lui donna un bec sur la joue.

_Quoi c'est tout ?! Bon essaye de te calmer…pense à n'importe quoi…au cours ! voilà pense au cours, bon qu'est ce qu'on a eu aujourd'hui ? Histoire de la magie…rien de spécial…enfin je crois j'ai rien suivis j'ai passé les deux heures à regarder le dos de Gwen…putain mais pense pas à elle ! Bon…après Histoire on a eu…Métamorphose…bah rien de passionnant non plus j'ai juste chopé une retenue mais bon normal quoi…ensuite…Défense contre les forces du mal ! Bon j'ai réussi à faire mon patronus…patronus…voilà un sujet ! Pense au patronus…mais je peux pas penser au patronus quand elle me caresse mon genoux !!! Allez Black concentre toi…son patronus…oui voilà…est ce que son patronus prend cette forme à cause de moi ?_

Là je commençais à me concentrer sur ses pensés…enfin j'allais savoir le mystère sur mon patronus !

_J'y croyais vraiment pas quand j'ai vu ça à la biblio…je suis pas trop pour les signes du destin mais je pense que ça a voir avec notre relation…pis les autres aussi l'ont remarqué…Peter qu'a failli faire une gourde devant elle ! C'est tout juste si il lui a pas dit que j'était un animagi ! _

Je sursautait. Un animagi ? Sirius ? En chien ?

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Quoi ? oui oui bien sur ! J'ai cru voir une abeille !!!

Wahou quel excuse de m.

J'arrive pas a y croire…Sirius un animagi ! Il n y que des sorciers très puissants qui peuvent y arriver ! Je sort quand même avec le mec idéal non ?

_Bah elle devait être grosse son abeille…en tout cas bonne chose ! Elle a arrêter de me caresser et je ne serais pas obliger de la violer…_

Quand même j'arrive pas a y croire…Sirius Black qui ne me saute pas dessus…alors que je sais qui si c'était avec ses ex il serait déjà dans je ne sais quelle position et je ne sais où…pis moi non rien…peut-être que je suis pas assez « bonne » comme ils disent …en tout cas maintenant je tire une tête pas possible.

-Hey mais qu'est ce que t'a ?

-Rien ! lui répliquais-je en essayant de me relever mais il m'attrapa par la taille.

-Laisse.moi.imb.écile !!!

-Mais franchement je te suis plus là ! Qu'est ce que t'a aujourd'hui ???

-Rien je te dis ! J'ai changé ? Non pas du tout !Maintenant fous moi la paix !

_Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Un moment elle m'allume sans s'en rendre compte, un autre elle est étonnée et maintenant elle me fais la gueule et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !!!_

Il me bloqua ma taille de ses bras musclés et me sera fort contre lui.

-Mais dis moi ce que t'a…tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me calmais et il le vis parce qu'il me caressa le ventre.

-Alors ?

Il faut que j'invente une excuse…je peut pas lui dire que je peux lire dans ses pensés quand même !

-C'est que ça fait plus de vingt minutes qu'on est tout les deux et tu m'a même pas embrassé !

Ho Nom de Merlin ne me dîtes pas que j'ai dis ça !!! Quelle conne non mais quelle conne ! N'importe quoi ! J'aurais pu lui dire n'importe quoi ! Que c'était ma mauvaise période du mois par exemple mais non…il a fallu que je lui dise ça !

_Merci Merlin ! Elle est autant accro à moi que je lui suis !_

Quoi ? Mais je suis accro à rien du tout moi ! Bon d'accord arrêtez de me regarder comme ça…

Lui ? Accro à moi ?

Il me tourna et me regarda avec son sourire dragueur, il approcha son visage du mien mais je me dégageai de son étreinte et lui dis d'un air faussement boudant :

-Maintenant c'est trop tard je rentre au château !

Mais avant que je ne pu faire le moindre pas il me rechopa la taille et me coinça contre l'Arbre comme il l'avait fait hier contre le mur dans le couloir isolé.

-Ho je ne crois pas non…

Et sans aucun signe d'avertissement il m'embrassa si passionnément que je cru défaillir. Il pressa sa main contre ma nuque alors que son autre bras m'encerclait ma taille. J'avais les bras pliés contre ma poitrine, affrontant ma timidité je les bougaient lentement et les posa contre son torse. Je commençais à le caresser doucement et sentis ses pectoraux et abdos sous sa chemise d'uniforme.

Parfait…il était Parfait…

Beau, Marrant, Gentil, Intelligent, Adorable, Doux, Loyal, Attentionné…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il peux bien me trouver ? C'est ce qui me tracasse depuis samedi soir. Ses pensés coupèrent les miennes :

_Est-ce que je peux passer sous sa chemise ? Non ça serai un peu trop vite…elle paniquerait…ou peut-être pas…_

Je sentis sa main me caresser doucement la hanche sous la chemise puis me caresser le dos par dessus la chemise.

_Non on va se calmer un peu…c'est pas au milieu du parc que ça va aller plus loin n'importe qui pourrait nous voir…je pense pas qu'elle apprécierait…Faut vraiment qu'on arrête maintenant sinon je vais pas pouvoir me retenir._

Il enleva sa bouche de la mienne et posa son front contre le mien en fermant le yeux, je laissais les miens ouverts. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait…heu…oui…_envie de moi_. En fait j'avais fait une crise pour rien tout à l'heure ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais pas comme ses ex qu'il ne me sautait pas dessus, c'était parce qu'il voulait pas aller trop vite pour _moi. _Bien qu'il en crevait d'envie, il se retenait pour _moi_ Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire comment je me sentais…touchée…oui surtout touchée…J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais je ne lui dirais pas…ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on est ensemble…_ensemble_ Je pense aussi qu'il flipperait…Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black ne dit jamais « Je t'aime » à ces conquêtes.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et me souris. J'étais un peu gênée par ce que je venais d'apprendre et lui rendis son sourire en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en baissant mon regard.

_Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle sourit comme ça…on dirait une petite fille…pis ces joues ronde…quand elle sont rouges j'ai envie de les croquer…Merlin mais qu'est ce qui me prend de parler comme ça ?_

Je du me morde l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de lui éclater au nez. Il était tellement adorable !

_J'ai pensé tout haut ou quoi ? On dirait qu'elle se fiche de ma poire…_

Je relevais les yeux et lui dit en lui prenant la main :

-On va rejoindre les autres ? Il est dix-neuf heure…

_Quoi déjà ?! Merlin j'ai pas vu le temps passé_

Nous traversâmes le château en riant comme des gosses, je passais mon temps à le chatouiller, apprenant un de ses point faible mais je du arrêter lorsqu'il me pris dans ses bras et au dessus du lac me menaça de me jeter dedans si je ne cessais pas. C'est morte de rire que j'acquiesçais et l'embrassa pour me faire pardonner.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle bras dessus bras dessous et nous assîmes à côté de nos amis :

-Hello, dis-je de bonne humeur.

_Ha y'en a une qu'a passé du bon temps_

Je me tournais et envoyais un coup d'œil noir à Lily qui me sourit d'un air angélique.

« Non Sirius ne veut pas aller trop vite pour moi…

Je regardais Lily étonnée par ma pensé.

_Il te la dit ou il la pensé ?_

« Pensé…

-Heu…Gwen Lily ?

Je regardais Sirius qui intrigué me demanda :

-A quoi vous jouez

-Comment ? m'étonnais-je

-Bah ça fait une heure que Lily et toi vous vous regardez…

-Ha oui…heu sinon qu'est ce que vous avez fait vous jusqu'ici, demandais-je à Vanessa et Remus.

-Rien de spécial, j'ai surtout dormi, marmonna Remus.

_Pour me préparer à demain soir…parait que ça sera l'horreur… _

« Qu'est ce qu'il ya demain soir ?

_Je ne sais pas rien de spécial_, me dit Lily

Whaou je commence à me mélanger les pinceaux avec toute ces voix !

-Heu pis toi Van ?

-Rien non plus j'ai passé l'après midi avec Joey…

-Joey ?... Ha Hulk ?

-Oué voilà…

_Je me suis jamais autant emmérdée …faudrait qu'il se mette à ce truc moldu…le viagra…je suis sur qu'avec Remus je prendrais mon pied…rien qu'en me rappelant le baiser de l'autre soir…Mais comme il va passer l'été avec sa petite préfète de Dona… _

Je m'étouffa avec mon jus de citrouille et d'après le bruit étouffé de Lily je crois qu'elle aussi.

-Hey ça va ? me dit Sirius en me donnant des petites tapes dans mon dos.

-Oui oui…

J'y crois pas…Vanessa et Remus ? Entre Van qui sort avec n'importe qui et Remus qui ne sort pas plus de deux semaines avec les mêmes personnes, mais il les a toujours respecter et toujours prévenus que ça ne sera jamais sérieux, mais là Remus ne va vraiment pas fort il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter…

-Mais Remus tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, regarde toi ! Tu es tout pâle ! On dirait que tu va t'endormir sur place !

-Gwen laisse le tranquille t'en fait pas il va y aller à l'infirmerie, me dit Peter qui venait de nous rejoindre.

_Oué qu'elle s'en fasse pas je vais y aller à l'infirmerie…pis James qui m'a dit que Mercure sera juste à côté de Pluton…Merlin comme ça va faire mal ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que la dernière pleine lune était là…_

Mercure ? Pluton ? Pleine Lune ?

Merlin…alors Remus serait…un loup-garou ???

Je connectais mon regard à celui de Lily qui resta choqué sous la révélation.

_C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent crevé ?_

« Et qu'il manque souvent les cours ?

_Et qu'il va chez sa mère malade ?_

« Pauvre Remus…mais pourquoi il ne nous la jamais dit ?

_Je ne sais pas…il avait peur de notre réaction…mais il ne faut le dire à personne…même à Van et Alice_

« Tu crois que les garçons sont au courant ?

_Je pense que oui…Tu crois qu'on devrais leur dire qu'on est au courant ?_

« Je sais pas on serait obligé de leur dire pour la potion et j'ai pas trop envie que Sirius l'apprenne…

-Vous recommencez ! s'écria James

Lily et moi sursautâmes en même temps, tout le monde nous observait.

-Désolé, murmurai-je.

-Bon comme tout le monde à fini de manger on pourrait monter à la Salle Commune, proposa Vanessa.

-Allez nous on amène Lunard à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius en montrant les Maraudeurs.

_Gwen il faut qu'on leur dise !_

« Pitié si Sirius apprend que j'ai lu dans ses pensés toute l'après midi…

_Gwen ça concerne Remus ! C'est quand même un de tes meilleur ami !!!_

-Ha d'accord ta gagnée !!! m'écriai-je.

-Quoi ? Qui à gagné quoi ? demanda James perdu

_Bravo bécasse ta parler à haute voix !!!_

_-_Hey Gwen ta pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Sirius en me prenant le bras.

-C'est vrai je me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais venir à l'infirmerie avec vous…Lil tu vient avec moi ?

« On leur dira là-bas…t'es contente ?

_Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Remus à le droit de savoir que nous savons son secret…_

Elle avait pas tort…mais je me demande comment Sirius va le prendre…

Nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie. Elle était vide sauf Mme Pomfresh qui se leva rapidement en apercevant Remus tout palot. Elle était de toute façon au courant elle.

-Venez vous coucher Mr Lupin et vous, nous demanda-t-elle à Lily et moi, qu'est ce que vous avez ?

-Ho c'est pour elle, me désigna Lily, elle a eu…ses problème de fille vous savez…

Je me tournais brusquement vers elle et lui envoya un regard assassin. J y crois pas elle l'a dit devant les garçons, je jetai un regard vers eux…ils semblaient soudain très concentré par les fenêtres.

_Désolé, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit…_

« Hey ben la prochaine fois laisse moi répondre lorsque sa me concerne !

_Alors c'était à cause des hormones qu'elle était comme ça cette après midi…_

Voilà maintenant Sirius croit que c'est mes hormones qui prend le dessus !

-Bon je vous amène une potion contre les douleurs mais je dois la fabriquer alors vous devrez patienter une petite demi-heure…si vous vous sentez mal allongez-vous à côté de Lupin.

-Très bien, maugréais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit en croisant les bras.

Elle disparue dans son bureau et ferma même la porte.

-Lily t'aurais quand même pu trouver autre chose, lui dis-je en frappant ma cuisse de ma main.

-C'est plutôt une bonne idée que j'ai eu, on a une demi-heure pour parler ! me répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? dit James, tu na pas tes « trucs » alors ?

-Non je n'ai pas mes « Trucs » comme tu dis, répliquais-je.

-Heu…Gwen doit vous dire quelque chose…dit Lily.

-Et pourquoi moi ? M'exclamais-je, déjà c'est pas à eux qu'on doit le dire mais à Remus.

-Oui mais toi tu le connais mieux que moi alors…

-Vous êtes au courant c'est ça ? murmura Remus au fond des oreillers.

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !!!_

_Biz0uxX_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde !!!_

_Alors pour commencer les remerciements revieweurs :_

_Tchingtchong, samara83, lily forever, zazou, Isoletta, phofie, lyra parry. _

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_-Vous êtes au courant c'est ça ?_

D'un même mouvement, les trois autres Marraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily et moi et nous pouvions lire l'incrédulité dans leur regard. Je me tournais vers Lily et vis que celle-ci regardait d'un air gênée ses ongles rongés. Super ça ,ça veut dire « allez ma vieille à toi la parole » !

-Quoi ?! s'exclama James.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, Merlin que je pouvais être mal à l'aise en se moment sous leur regards…

-Au courant de quoi exactement ? demanda Peter en se plantant devant moi.

Je levais ma tête vers lui, la mâchoire crispée, les mains en serrées, il avait pas l'air content.

-Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius et James, on avait juré à Remus ! Juré ! Juré qu'on ne dirait jamais rien ! Pis vous vous le dîtes à la première fille qui passe ?! Paroles des Marraudeurs tu parles oui !

-Je crois pas que ce soit eu qui leur ont dit, murmura avec effort Remus.

-Bien sûr que non, dit James, on avais promis !

-Vous leur avez rien dis, ironisa Peter, mais alors comment elles l'on su ? fini-t-il en me jetant un regard haut.

Je fuyais son regard et jouait avec l'ourlet de mon T-shirt. Qu'est ce que ma tête pouvais tourner en ce moment ! J'étais partagée entre deux possibilité : Soit j'invente n'importe quoi ce qui signifie mentir à Sirius mais d'un autre côté il ne saura pas pour la potion, l'autre possibilité c'est que je dise la vérité à Remus mais Sirius saura que j'ai lu dans sa tête toute l'après-midi…résultat : Qu'est ce que je fais Mérlin ?!

Je relevais ma tête et butta contre le regard de Sirius le seul qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Quelque soit l'explication que je donnerais, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face. Qu'est ce que cette potion a pu apporter comme emmerde ! C'était pas prévu qu'on apprenne que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou et de leur avouer qu'on a lu dans leur penser !

-Bon alors !!! s'impatienta Peter en me secouant l'épaule.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'emmerder celui là en ce moment !

-Hey calme toi Peter, s'énerva James, ça sert à rien de l'agresser !

Peter ne répondis rien mais continua à me regarder d'un œil assassin.

-Il faut qu'on leur dise Gwen, me murmura Lily en continuant d'observer ses ongles.

-Pitié Lily, gémissais-je.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! C'est pas un sujet à plaisanter ! s'énerva à nouveau James faisant sursauter Lily, comment vous êtes au courant ?!

Je jetai un regard à Lily, elle semblait toute petite sous le regard de James, elle se tordait nerveusement les mains exactement comme quand on va passer nos examens de fin d'année. Je fus surprise par l'attitude des trois Marraudeurs. Ils nous regardaient d'un œil perçant, la mâchoire serrée, attendant notre réponse. Ce ne fut que plus tard que je compris que c'était une sorte de protection envers Remus. Ce dernier était pourtant le plus calme, me regardant dans les yeux. Je me dirigeai vers son lit et m'assis en tailleur près de son lit.

-Tu nous en veux ? lui demandais-je doucement.

-D'avoir appris que je soit un loup-garou ? Non pas du tout. C'est plutôt votre réaction que j'essaye de cerner…

-Notre réaction ? Mais Remus qu'est ce ça change ? Je veux dire ça aurait pu être pire…tu aurais pu être un vampire et ne pouvoir sortir que la nuit…mais là…écoute Rem' on en a rien a faire…tu es comme nous, c'est juste que tu a un…enfin une mauvais petite période du mois si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

Remus éclata de rire avec effort . Les autres Marraudeurs avait gardé le même masque dur mais je remarquais qu'il se détendaient un peu, sûrement du au fait que ça ne gênait pas autant que ça Remus.

-Allez…comment vous l'avez appris ? demanda-t-il en me souriant pour m'encourager.

Je grimaçais et regardais Lily. Elle aussi semblait soulagé par la réaction de Remus.

-Je vous jure que je ne vous en voudrais pas…qu'elle que soit la façon dont vous l'avez appris, ajouta-il.

Je poussais un soupir et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Bon d'accord, tu te souviens à la fin du cour de potion ? Slugorn voulait nous parler à Lily et moi. Il nous a félicité pour notre potion et nous a récompensé en nous donnant…hum…un flacon de Pensiwatum…

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson et me regardait sidéré.

-Je suis désolé Remus, gémissait Lily.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda James perdu.

Personne ne lui répondit, Lily et moi continuâmes à regarder Remus qui avait mis sa tête dans ses mains et son corps commença à trembler.

-Ho mon Dieu Remus, m'écriai-je, je m'en veux tellement ! Je savais qu'on aurait jamais du te le dire et…

Remus releva la tête et je remarquais qu'il était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il s'étrangla et se mis a tousser avec frénésie toujours mort de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?! s'exclama Peter.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer et réussir à construire une phrase complète.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, ria-t-il, j'avais imaginé toutes les possibilités ! Toutes ! Mais alors là vous m'avez scier ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas passé l'après-midi avec vous…puis, il fut repris d'une crise de rire.

-Comment ça ? parla pour la première fois Sirius.

Mais Remus était repartis pour une demi-heure de fou rire, ce ne sera pas lui qui lui expliquera à mon avis…

-Qu'est ce que c'est alors cette potion ? s'impatienta James en regardant Lily.

-Pensiwatum est une substance très difficile à fabriquer, il faut compter plus de six mois de son temps et…

-Lily, soupira James.

-On entend vos pensés, résuma-t-elle d'un coup.

-HEIN ?! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James ensemble.

Je poussais un gémissement. Pas content. Ha non pas content du tout ils sont.

-Putain, marmonna Sirius.

-J'aimerais pas être à votre place, murmura en souriant Peter.

Aïe. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être loin d'ici.

-James, essaya de dire Lily.

-Je savais qu'il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre, triompha-t-il en claquant des doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Tu a tout fait pour me mettre à bout !!! Tu faisais exprès ! et moi je croyais que tu savais pas se que tu faisais mais en fait tu avait tout manigancé ! sourit-il en la regardant fixement.

Je vis Lily rougir comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Quand au discours de James ne vous en fait pas je n'ai rien compris non plus ! Je jetais un regard à Sirius et avec effarement je le vis avec son sourire au coin aux lèvres.

Ho non…

-Gwendolyn Andres, épela-t-il lentement toujours souriant en croisant les bras.

-Moi je n'ai rien fait, mentais-je, je me suis comporté normalement tout l'après-midi ! C'est toi qui pensais à tout ça ! Moi je faisais rien pour que tu pense à ça !

Merlin qu'est ce que pouvais être précise…

-Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Parce que le Seigneur m'aimais, il fit envoyé Madame Pomfresh qui s'avançais vers moi une potion à la main.

-Vous êtes encore tous là ?! Allez zou partez tous ! Vous Miss Andres restez encore moment je vais vous…

-Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant Madame Pomfresh, la coupais-je tendis qu'ils partaient tous vers la sortie , mais est-ce que je peux la prendre et l'avaler quand la douleur reviendra ?

-Bien sûr, alors attendez là je vais vous la mettre ans un flacon.

Elle reparti dans son bureau. Remus s'était enfin calmé et me regardait en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Rien mais tu ne peux plus lire dans nos pensés ?

Je le regardais étonnée puis souriais de toutes mes dents :

-C'est génial j'entend plus rien, je n'y avais pas fait attention ! Fantastique ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je bois ce genre de truc !

Il ria puis me demanda :

-Sinon ça va bien avec Sirius ?

-Je sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire quand je vais me retrouver face à lui, soupirais-je, pourquoi j'a pris cette potion, gémissais-je.

-T'en fait pas, t'as vu comment il a réagi dès qu'il a compris quelle genre de potion c'était ? Il se marrait.

Oui mais il se marrait pas pour ça, ajoutais-je à moi-même.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont atteint la Salle Commune, lui demandais-je.

-Sûrement, me répondit-il alors que l'infirmière me ramena ma potion.

-Maintenant laissez Lupin se reposer, m'ordonna-t-elle.

-Bien Madame, ciao Rem' on revient te voir demain.

Remus me souris et s'endormis aussitôt. Quand à moi j'espérais vraiment qu'ils étaient tous à la Salle Commune. Je comptais bien éviter Sirius le plus longtemps que je pouvais. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder _cette_ conversation. Mérlin mais qu'est ce que je lui dirais ?! Faîtes que je ne le revois que demain matin en cours je vous en supplie !!!!

Je veux dire je ne l'ai pas vraiment allumé quoi…enfin je crois…C'est lui qui pensais à des choses pas saines et moi je…lui caressais les jambes…

Merlin c'est bien fait pour moi, je n'avais cas reseter tranquillement dans ses bras sans rien faire et jamais je n'aurais à me diriger vers cette bibliothèque pour passer le temps jusqu'à qu'elle ferme. Elle ne ferme que dans deux heure trente, après je devrais rejoindre la Salle Commune. Mais je peux rentrer comme si de rien n'était et, dès le portrait franchis, sprinter vers mon dortoir en passant devant tous les Gryffondor qui vont me regarder comme si j'avais un crabe au fesses et un bras musclé m'attrapa par la taille et me porta vers une porte que je n'avais jamais vu et…

Quoi ?

Retour arrière.

J'étais en train de penser comment éviter Sirius quand celui-ci m'attrapa par la taille et m'amena vers une porte que je n'avais jamais vu, oui je sais je me répète.

-Sirius pose moi par terre !

-Chut. Il ouvrit la porte à volé, entra dedans et ferma la porte.

-Comment ça chut ? Je parle si je veux ! T'as pas à me dire…

Je m'interrompis soudainement, qu'est ce que je peux être gamine des fois. Pis lui si homme…

-Sirius tu veux bien me poser maintenant ?

Il se dirigea vers un lit que comportais la pièce et me jeta dessus. Le matelas était tellement mou que je rebondis plusieurs fois dessus comme quand j'étais petite et que mes parents m'amenais à des château gonflable. Je me mis à rire comme une gamine ce qui le fis sourire.

-C'est où ici ? demandais-je en regardant la pièce.

Elle était aussi grande qu'un appartement de trois pièces. Elle comportait un immense lit, où j'étais assise, une grande cheminée et cinq fauteuil juste devant, je remarquais qu'il y avais aussi une petite cuisinière magique.

-La Chambre des Marraudeurs.

Je le regardais sidérée. Alors Ils ont un arbre dans le parc, un compartiment dans le Poudlard express et aussi une pièce pour eux ?!

-Vous vous prenez pas pour n'importe qui vous, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On l'a découverte en troisième année quand on avait Rusard au cul, elle était cachée par un tableau, on la vu sur la carte et on s'est cachés dedans. On l'a nettoyé, commandé des fauteuil et amené de la nourriture, le lit se trouvais déjà là. On l'a juste réparé.

-C'est bien pour s'évader de temps en temps, murmurai-je en me levant pour observer les photos accrochées au mur.

Les Marraudeurs de tout âge me souriaient et me faisaient des signes de la mains. Une d'entre elles datait de l'année passé quand l'équipe avait gagné la coupe de Quiditch. James hurlais de joie en levant haut la coupe, un bras passé autour des épaules de Sirius qui levais sa batte de bois riant aux éclats. Je passais un regard rapide sur les autres et au moment ou j'allais me tourner vers Sirius une photo attira mon regard m'arrachant presque un torticolis. C'était une photo immobile que je connaissais très bien. Lily et moi avons la manie de nous ruer dans les photomatons chaque fois qu'on en voyait un. Heureusement celle qui est accrochée au mur est à peu près normal. Nous revenions de la plage, les cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Nos joues collées l'une à l'autre, nos bouches comme si on faisait un bisou à la machine.

-Où est ce que vous l'avez eu ? me tournais-je vers lui qui se trouvais derrière moi.

-James l'a trouvé à la fin du cour de métamorphose au début de l'année, ria-t-il, il était partagé entre deux possibilités, soit il la rendais à Lily qui l'avait fait tomber ce qui aurait signifié qu'il aurait pu avoir la chance d'avoir une conversation normal avec elle, soit il la gardais et avait le visage de sa tendre moitié en permanence avec lui. Finalement, il la accroché ici...

-Et il n'a pas voulu la couper ?

-La couper pourquoi ?

-Bah qu'est ce qu'il pouvais faire avec ma tête dessus ?

-Il n'a jamais pensé à ça, pis je l'aurais empêché…mais ne parlons pas de ça.

-Pourquoi tu m'a kidnappé ? m'exclamais-je soudain.

Il paru surpris par mon changement de réaction puis fini par sourire.

-Comme ça je voulais qu'on parle de…non reste ici…Gwen !!!

J'avais essayé de m'échapper vite fait mais voilà Sirius est quand même un peu plus rapide que moi et avant même que j'ai atteint la porte, il me repris dans ses bras et nous jeta tout les deux sur le lit. Il nous fallu plus de deux minutes pour que le matelas arrête enfin de bouger et nous avec. Nous étions couché sur le flan, face à face.

-J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, gémissais-je la tête dans son cou.

-Alors comme ça tu a lu dans mes pensés toute l'après midi…plaisanta-t-il.

Je secouais rapidement ma tête.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop ? lui demandais-je timidement.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et réfléchis…il réfléchis très longtemps.

Trop longtemps…

-A quoi tu pense, m'impatientais-je.

-J'essaye de me rappeler à quoi j'ai pensé exactement, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'a appelé bébé, dis-je en fronçant le nez.

Il me regarda étonné et éclata de rire.

-Et tu trouve que je sens bon, continuais-je en souriant timidement.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se rapprocha et fourra son nez dans mes cheveux blond et respira profondément.

-Tu sais je voyais bien qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, murmura-t-il dans ma chevelure, c'est pas trop ton genre de…

Je relevais ma tête et le regardais dans les yeux.

-De quoi ?

-Hey t'énerve pas je…

-Je ne suis pas énervée, m'énervais-je en essayant de me dégager de ses bras mais en vain, Qu'est ce qui est pas mon genre ? De me comporter comme Creutz par exemple ?!

-Exactement, affirma-t-il, en me tenant les poignet pour éviter les coups

J'arrêtais de me débattre et me tournais sur l'autre flan, l'ignorant et boudant les bras croisés.

-Qu'est ce qui y a maintenant, soupira-t-il.

-Rien, lui répliquais-je

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit basculé sous lui en se retenant sur son bras gauche pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids et m'embrassa. Au début il poussa juste ses lèvres contre les miennes puis je sentis sa langue caresser doucement l'entrée de ma bouche, je la laissais entrer et elle se mis à caresser la mienne doucement, presque amoureusement. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et pressais sa tête contre mes lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il recula lentement sa bouche de la mienne.

-Ca te dérange ? lui chuchotais-je

-Quoi ?

-Que je ne te saute pas dessus pour Creutz et tes oies…

Il me regarda un moment puis me répondis enfin.

-Non, au contraire je préfère…

Il me regarda encore un peu puis descendis sa bouche vers mon cou et commença à l'embrasser partout. Il posa des baiser papillons vers ma mâchoire ce qui me fit rire doucement et je sentais la pression devenir plus forte au bout d'un moment, mais j'aimais ça, j'adorais même ! J'avais envie qu'il continue, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais !

-Sirius…

-Mmmm…

-Ca t'embête que je ne soit pas comme tes autres filles…

Il releva précipitamment la tête et me regarda, incrédule. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de lui demander ça maintenant ? Qu'est ce que qui m'avait pris de lui demander ça tout court ?!

-_Mes_ autres filles ?! me demanda-t-il en se laissant glisser à ma gauche sur le lit.

-Oui enfin tes ex quoi…

J'essayais de fuir son regard, le mien passant partout dans la pièce sauf vers lui, comme j'étais mal à l'aise, comment j'allais me sortir de là ?!

-Gwen regarde moi, me dit-il doucement ou me caressant le visage.

Je levais mon regard vers lui et lu de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Il avait compris de quoi je voulais parler.

-Gwen écoute, si il te faut du temps, j'attendrais… j'attendrais des mois si il le faut, je ne te forcerais jamais à rien je te le jure. On avancera petit à petit…

Il m'avait parlé à vois basse, ses yeux fixés au miens, son nez touchait le mien, sa main gauche avait chopée la mienne et avait entrelacé nos doigts ensemble. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais déjà compris ça cette après-midi mais là il venait de me le dire à haute voix, yeux dans les yeux. Je constatais avec effroi que ma gorge était noué, Merlin je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer !

-Ta l'air étonnée, murmura-t-il en me caressant le ventre, tu croyais que j'allais te sauter dessus après deux jours ?

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu reste avec moi, murmurais-je à mon tour en me mettant sur le flan dos à lui.

Il me fit retourner, pris ma main, la posa sur sa dur poitrine et m'embrassa. Je sentis son cœur battre plus fort et il se sépara de moi, à quelques centimètre de ma bouche.

-Tu sens ? chuchota-t-il. Tu es la seule qui me fait cet effet, rien qu'en m'embrassant…imagine ce que ça sera quand on fera l'amour…

Je piquai un fard. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me noyer dans mon embarras car il m'embrassa . Contrairement au dernier baiser qu'il venait de me donner, celui là était passionné, sauvage. Sa langue dansait follement avec la mienne, ses mains me caressait les bras, le ventre, le cou, le visage et brûlait mon corps partout où il passait. J'écartais lentement mes jambes et, un peu surpris par mon geste, se positionna entre elles. Je poussais un petit soupir dans sa bouche et me mis à caresser à mon tour son dos et ses épaules bien faîtes. Merlin mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un corps pareil ! Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop dégoûté par le mien qui n'est pas digne d'une athlète. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, je poussais un petit grognement de protestation. Il descendit ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, sa langue laissant une trace chaude et humide. Je me mis à respirer plus fort et passais doucement mes mains sous sa chemise. Sirius releva la tête et voulu me dire quelque chose mais je relevais la mienne et capturais sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre objection. Mes mains voyageaient le long de son dos musclé puis partirent vers son torse. Merlin. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais caresser cette après-midi…

Il avait le corps chaud, chaud et doux, je croirais presque caresser un bébé mais ces muscles sous mes doigts me font vite changer d'avis. Je passais mes mains de bas en haut de son ventre à son cou.

-Gwen, soupire-t-il en se dégageant.

Je fit un bruit de protestation et passais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il reste sur moi. J'aimais cette sensation. C'est peut-être crétin mais j'avais l'impression d'être protégée. En rougissant je remarquais quelque chose de dur se pressait contre ma cuisse.

-Gwen arrête ça, gémit-il.

-De quoi ? dis-je la voix brisée.

-Tes mains…

J'enlevais mes mains et les posaient sur le lit. Il poussa un soupir et se coucha à mes côtés, sur le ventre, la tête dans un des oreillers en respirant profondément.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru plusieurs kilomètres, ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

Il ne m'avait pas touché sous mes habits…ni ma poitrine…ni mes cuisses ou mes jambes…

Je regardais Sirius, il n'avait pas changé de position. Je m'approchais et posa un petit baiser sur son épaule en mettant mon bras sur son dos. Il grogna, se retourna et me coucha sur son ventre, ses bras autour de moi.

Je voulais lui dire Je t'aime…

Bien sûr, je ne lui dit pas…

Au lieu de ça je m'endormis, ma tête dans son cou, ses mains me caressant le dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-C'est à qui ces chaussettes ?

-Elles sont comment ?

-Noir avec des trous au talon.

-C'est les miennes !

-Quelqu'un aurait vu mes boucles d'oreilles avec les perles rouges ?

-Dans la Salle de Bain, sous le lavabo !

Comme chaque année, c'était le foutoire pas possible pour faire nos bagages. Chacune de nous courrait dans tout le sens pour retrouver ses habits, accessoires et autre. Nous pourrions les faires le soir d'avant comme tout les autres élèves mais non il faut que nous les fassions une heure avant le départ du train !

-Vanessa où est ma crème hydratante ? hurla Lily de la salle de Bain.

-Oups je l'ai embarqué dans ma malle…mais elle est tout au fond…je te la passe dans le train !!!

Je déteste être pressée comme ça ! Il me manque la moitié de mes affaires et je n'ai déjà plus de place dans ma malle !

-Quoi vous avez pas encore fini ?!

Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Comme si on était pas assez stressées comme ça.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait vos valises avant ? demanda James en mangeant une plume en sucre.

-C'est pas pour vous presser mais le train part dans 30 minutes, nous dit Sirius en s'appuyant contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir auquel il me répondit par un sourire innocent. C'est en partie à cause de lui que mes valises ne sont pas faîtes. Cette année j'avais pris une bonne résolution et décider de faire ma malle le soir d'avant mais Môssieur a soudainement voulu aller se promener dans le parc. Il m'avait promis qu'on rentrerais avant le souper (n.d.l.a : le dîner pour vous cher(ères) français(es)). Finalement, la promenade c'était finalement fini à 1h30 du matin…J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ce matin quand j'ai vu l'heure.

Résultat, je suis crevée, j'ai faim, j'ai mes règles, j'ai mal au ventre et je cour dans tout les sens pour retrouver mes livres de classe.

-Gwen j'ai pris tes soutiens-gorges ! Je te les rends à la maison ! me dit Lily en fermant sa malle.

-Merci, soupirais-je en appuyant sur les livres pour qu'ils rentrent, bon qu'est ce qui me manque ?

-Ce jeans il est pas à toi ? me demanda Alice en m'envoyant une boule au visage.

-Possible, marmonnais-je en le fourrant dans ma malle remplie…bon je crois que j'ai tout…

Je m'assis sur ma malle et commençais à sauter dessus pour qu'elle se ferme. Impossible.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, décrétais-je.

Vanessa vint à mon secours et sauta avec moi, finalement nous parvînmes à la fermer et Alice ferma la boucle de la valise. Je poussais un soupir de contentement et m'assis par terre.

-On peut vous aider pour quelque chose ? demanda James.

-Non c'est bon on a fini, dit Lily, bon personne n'a rien oublié ?

- Coca, m'horrifiais-je.

-Gwen, soupira Lily, bon va la chercher, on descend ta malle.

-C'est bon Peter est allé chercher toutes les volailles, ria Sirius en prenant ma malle.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en sortant pour la dernière fois de l'année de mon dortoir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ça sera l'année prochaine quand on devra quitter définitivement Poudlard. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant de parents divorcé. L'année à Poudlard et les vacances à la maison. Poudlard était devenu ma deuxième maison. Elle comptait tout autant que mon appartement où vivait le reste de ma famille. Je jetais un regard à la Grande Salle vide et pensais que le prochain repas que je mangerais dedans ne sera que dans deux mois.

-Tu sais je peux porter ma valise, dis-je à Sirius en prenant la lance qu'il tenais déjà.

-Mais non, c'est bon, me répondit-il comme absent.

-Je déteste ce genre de cliché, répliquais-je en tirant sur la lance.

-Quel cliché ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Le garçon porte la valise de la fille qui est trop faible pour porter ses propre affaires et toutes les filles regardent avec envie ce couple si cliché…

-T'es la première fille qui me fait ce genre de remarque, décréta-t-il en changeant de main ma malle pour que je ne l'atteigne pas.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tous, rétorquais-je.

-Tu m'étonnera toujours, marmonna-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je dégageais sa main et mis la mienne dans la poche de mon jeans. James qui se trouvais derrière nous se retenais de rire et plusieurs filles qui se trouvaient près de nous me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle « Quoi ?! Elle refuse que Sirius Black lui tienne la main ?! »

-Quoi ? C'est trop cliché ça aussi ? me dit-il en faisant semblant de s'énerver.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Gwendolyn donne moi ta main, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant la sienne.

-Non.

James se mis à rire. Sirius mis son bras autour de ma taille et me sera très fort contre lui pour que je ne puisse pas me dégager. Au bout de trois minutes je cessais et boudais jusqu'aux diligences.

-C'est bien tu apprend vite, me félicita Sirius en me laissant monter la première dans la diligence.

Je lui envoyais un regard assassin et m'assis le plus loin de lui. Bien que je ne l'avouerais pas j'adorais ces petites disputes à deux noises. Sirius se trouvais le plus éloigné de moi, en diagonale.

-Petite Gwenny…

Je feignis de l'ignorer, regardant par les portes.

-Allez fait pas la tête ! C'est les vacances…

Il s'avait bien que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais c'était devenu un jeu entre nous. Je devais lui en vouloir le plus longtemps mais je ne tenais jamais longtemps, et il le savait. Les autres souriaient, habitué à nos petites querelles.

-Mon petit bouton d'or…si tu veux la prochaine fois je te laisse porter ta valise et la mienne en plus !

-Appelle moi encore une fois mon petit bouton d'or et je te tue, lui dis-je.

-D'accord…_bébé_

Il avait dit ce dernier mot en me souriant d'un air enjôleur. Je me mis à rougir comme une idiote. Par bonheur, nous arrivâmes à la gare et tout le monde descendit de la diligence. Je descendit la dernière et il me pris dans ses bras pour me descendre. Je passais mes main derrière sa nuque et lui dis à l'oreille :

-Ne m'appelle pas bébé devant les autres…

-D'accord désormais je le penserais juste, me sourit-il avant de m'embrasser devant tout les élèves qui montaient dans le train.

Normalement, il évitais de se montrer si affectif devant du monde. Pas par rapport à lui, mais plutôt à cause de moi. C'était nouveau pour moi et il le savait. Je me sentis gênée lorsqu'il se sépara de moi et quand je remarquais que plusieurs élèves nous regardaient. Il me regarda en souriant, devinant mes pensés.

-C'est ça qui arrive quand on sort avec un beau spécimen comme moi, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

-Crétin, lui dis-je en tapant son bras.

-Hey les deux tourtereaux, nous cria le conducteur, on part dans trente secondes !!!

Nous nous dépêchâmes de monter sans le Poudlard Express et de rejoindre les autres dans Le compartiment des Marraudeurs…

-Vous allez me manquer, soupira Vanessa alors que cela faisait trois heures que nous étions partis de Poudlard.

-Toi aussi tu va nous manquer, et pendant que tu sera en train de te dorer sous le soleil du Sénégal, moi je serais en train de nettoyer des bureaux alors chuuuut, lui dis-je en riant.

-Oui mais y aller seule avec mes parents, dit Vanessa, voilà quoi…

-T'en fait pas te connaissant tu va rencontrer une tonne de gens, la rassura Lily.

-On verra, soupira Vanessa, ho James j'ai failli oublier de te rendre ça !

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir les lunettes noir que j'avais essayée avant d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard le soir du bal.

-Ho merci si tu savais comme elles m'ont manqué ! sourit James en les prenant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je pouffais de rire. Dire que je ne vais me retrouver seule pendant deux semaines ! Lily part quatorze jours en Australie avec sa famille chez des cousins, Alice va passer deux mois en Italie côté sorcier avec Frank, Vanessa s'en va pour le Sénégal tout l'été et Peter doit passer ses vacances chez son père qui vit en Irlande quand à Remus, il va passer le mois de stage chez Dona la préfète des Serdaigles. Sirius et James, eux, resteront au Manoir Potter. Et moi qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Nettoyer des bureaux de l'entreprise Ketchup pour me payer la dernière semaines de l'été où je m'en vais pour l'Espagne avec Lily. Une de ses tantes nous prête son appartement de vacances au bord de la mer.

Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Deux semaines sans l'embrasser, sans qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, sans le voir sourire ! Dieu comme ça va passer lentement…

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, et passa bien trop vite à mon goût.

-Terminus tout le monde descend ! hurla la voix invisible dans notre compartiment.

Je poussais un soupir et pris ma malle que Remus me passa. Une fois dehors du train je cherchais des yeux mon frère. Il m'attendait sur la quai 9 ¾, ses amis avec lui, je remarquais que la petite qui lui plaisait lors du bal se trouvait avec lui.

-Retour chez nous, me murmura Lily devant le mur qui allait nous mener dans mon deuxième monde.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous sourîmes.

Bien que le monde de la magie allait me manquer, j'étais contente de retourner dans ma vie de moldue. M'affaler sur mon canapé en regardant la TV, passer des heurs au téléphone, tout ce que je faisais avant de connaître un monde merveilleux.

Mike s'approcha de nous, sa grosse malle sur un chariot.

-Passe en premier, lui dis-je.

-Playstation me voilà, cria-t-il en courant contre le mur magique et disparut quelque seconde plus tard.

Je secouais la tête en riant.

-Bon nous on va part là, dit Alice en montrant un autre mur, celui qui les menait au Londres Sorcier.

-Tu m'écrira hein ? lui demandais-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

-Promis.

Lily et moi dirent au revoir à tout nos amis. J'étais au bord des larmes, je détestais les adieux.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, chanta James en me plantant un gros bisou sur ma joue me faisant rire.

Puis ce fut le tour de Sirius. En jeans et chemise bleue, il était magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille après avoir dormi dans le tain et ses yeux sombres fixé sur moi le rendait encore plus beau.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa profondément. Je lui rendis son baiser en pressant sa tête contre la mienne. Je me serait le plus contre lui, voulant épouser la moindre passerelle de son corps chaud.

-Vous vous revoyez dans deux semaines, soupira Vanessa.

Il n'interrompis pas notre baiser pour autant. Au contraire il l'approfondis encore plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi fougueux en public. Mon Dieu mais il voulait me rendre folle ou bien ?! Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et posa son front contre le mien.

-Tu va me manquer, lui avouais-je en rougissant.

-T'en fait pas on se reverra très vite, me rassura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Hum hum je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, loin de là, mais Maman stationne sur une place pour poids lourd et il ya une fil de plus de 50 mètres de camion juste derrière notre voiture.

Je soupirai, il n y a qu'à ma mère que ça arrive ce genre de truc. Je pausais une dernière fois ma bouche sur celle de Sirius en respirant profondément son odeur.

-Au revoir, murmurais-je

-Je t'écrirai, me promit-il.

Je saluais les autres et courais vers la barrière, Lily et Mike sur mes talons. A peine fus-je arriver du côté moldu que deux têtes blondes se jeta dans mes bras.

-Gwenny !!!!!!!

-Coucou mes puces, dis-je en me baissant pour mieux serrer mes petites sœurs contre moi.

-Tu m'a trooooop manqué !

-A moi aussi !

-Lily !

Annabelle se sépara de moi et se jeta dans les bras de Lily qui la serra contre elle. Mélodie resta dans mes bras, les siens autour de mon cou, ses petite couettes me chatouillant le nez. Je me relevais, la petite toujours contre moi. Mon frère, qui avait amené ma valise dans le parking de la gare, revint vers nous en courant.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Maman s'engueule avec un chauffeur de camion. Lily tu rentre avec nous !

-Pis mes parents ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant mes sourcils.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Pegasus avait un spectacle de hip hop alors…

-Alors ils sont allé regarder un cheval danser au lieu de venir me chercher à la gare, je comprend ça ne fait que six moi que je ne les ai pas revu, dit sarcastiquement Lily en tirant sa malle derrière elle, Anna lui tenant la main.

Je me sentis triste pour Lily. Pétunia, ou Pegasus surnom inventé par mon frère du à sa ressemblance avec un cheval, est l'aînée de un an de Lily. Elles sont complètement différente. Si Lily est belle, Pétunia ne l'est pas, pourtant elle y croit, si Lily est intelligente, Pegasus ne l'est pas, de très loin même. Elles se sont toujours détestées. Pétunia voulait toujours attirer l'attention de tout le monde, surtout de ses parents, et sa marchait. Elle faisait en sorte que Lily ne soit pas à l'aise chez elle, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer que nous soyons des sorcières. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle nous a traitées de monstre, d'ogre, d'anormal, de bizarre et j'en passe…

J'eus un sourire en pensant au séjour de James et Sirius chez elle. Elle allais souffrir ho oui…surtout quand James apprendra comment elle traite Lily !

Nous arrivâmes au parking et je m'immobilisais stupéfiée, une fil de camions dont je ne voyais pas la fin commençais par une voiture grise qui me semblait vaguement familière. J'aperçus ma mère qui échangeait un dialogue peu calme avec un chauffeur de camion qui était descendu pour lui demander de se stationner autre part. La situation était assez comique pourtant, ma mère, qui ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre soixante, parlait au gros chauffeur de deux mètres habillé en cuir comme un motard comme si il avait trois an. Nous nous rapprochâmes de la voiture et je commençais à entendre des brides de la conversation.

-Ecoutez ma petite dame si vous ne bouger pas votre foutu caisse…

-Dîtes voir jeune homme ! Votre maman ne vous a pas dit qu'il faut parler autrement aux dames ? la réprimanda ma mère en pointant son index contre son ventre.

Le chauffeur, interloqué qu'on lui parler comme à un gosse, allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais j'intervins au même moment.

-Maman !

Sandra Andres se retourna et souris en me prenant dans ses bras, je respirais avec joie l'odeur maternelle. Quelqu'un qui croiserait ma mère dans la rue ne devinerait jamais qu'elle est été enceinte de quatre enfants. Son corps est resté mince comme quand elle avait dix-huit ans, on ne voit ses rides près de ses yeux que si on s'approche et ses cheveux noir de jais ne montre que quelques cheveux blanc.

-Gwendolyn comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas, comme tu a minci !!! Tu es splendide !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant, même quand je me lève de mauvais pied et que j'ai un gros bouton blanc en plein pif elle me trouve magnifique. Le pire c'est qu'elle me le disait en me regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux identique aux miens, qui montrait toujours de l'amour quelque en soit les circonstances. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait manquée !

-Toi aussi maman, mais on devrait peut-être y aller…

-Lily ma jolie !

Ma mère pris Lily dans ses bras et la sera fort contre elle. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme sa propre fille.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Sandra !

-Bon sang vous allez la bouger votre bagnole !

-Ho vous ! Sa fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas revu mes enfants ! Vous pouvez bien patienter deux minutes ! Venez les enfants partons d'ici, je vous le dit, il n y qu'à Londres qu'on trouve des personnes aussi mal élevé !

A ma plus grande joie, et à celle de plus de cinquante chauffeurs, ma mère monta dans la voiture, Mike alla devant à côté d'elle. Anna et Mel s'assirent tout derrière et Lily et moi au milieu. Ma mère quitta enfin la gare King Cross.

-Man' ta vu comme ta parlé au malabar ? ria Mike.

-J'ai quand même un peu honte, avoua ma mère, j'aurais du me placer ailleurs, mais j'allais quand même pas le dire devant ce gaillard !

-Hooo Lily, dit soudainement Anna, ya ta sœur qu'à un copain !

-Quoi ?! s'exclamâmes Lily et moi en nous tournant vers mes sœurs.

-Oui et même qu'il ressemble a Babe le cochon tout rose ! ria Mélodie en frappant dans ses mains.

-Babe et Pegasus…t'imagine leur gosses !!! ria Mike.

-Michaël Jean-Edward ! On ne se moque pas du physique des autres…dit ma mère sans conviction.

-Si ça concerne Pétunia oui ! répondit Lily, allez les filles racontez moi tout ! Comment c'était l'école ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers mes sœurs.

Je me tournais à mon tour et observais mes sœurs pendant qu'elle racontaient leur année. C'est fou comme elles avaient grandi ! Annabelle m'arrivait à présent jusqu'à l'épaule et ses cheveux aussi blond que les miens descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et ses yeux bleu clair derrière ses lunettes de vues brillaient d'intelligence. Je regardais à présent ma petite Mélodie. Du haut de ses cinq ans elle pétillait d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux doré étaient rassemblés en couettes au dessus de sa tête et ses yeux étaient identiques aux miens. Elle remarquait que je l'observais et me jeta un sourire éblouissant.

-C'est vrai que t'a un amoureux Gwen ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers Mike et lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

-Tu pouvais pas te retenir ?

-C'est maman ! elle me demandait où t'étais alors j'ai dit la vérité…

-Qui était ???

-Que tu t'entraînais au bouge à rouge ! répondit Mélodie en se levant sur son siège.

-Au bouche à bouche ma chérie, rectifia ma mère, et je te prierais de t'assoir et d'attacher ta ceinture !

-Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Annabelle en se rapprochant de moi.

-Mais arrête ! m'exclamais-je

-Dis nous Lily ! supplia Mélodie.

-Si tu leur dis je te tue, la prévenais-je alors qu'elle allais ouvrir la bouche.

-Sirius Black, balança mon frère en souriant.

-Il est beau ? demanda Mélodie.

-Mais arrêtez, m'horrifiais-je tandis que Lily éclatait de rire.

-Sirius Black…ça me dit quelque chose…marmonna ma mère.

-C'est peut être dans le journal intime de Gwen que t'a lu son nom, sourit mon frère.

-Je ne tiens pas de journal ! me défendis-je

Comment il sait que j'ai tenu un journal lui ?!

-Non…murmura ma mère, je crois que c'est ta mère qui ma parlé de lui Lily…

-Possible, il va passer un mois chez moi avec son meilleur ami, pour un stage chez les moldus…

-Alors on va le voir, se réjoui Mélodie en frappant dans ses mains.

-Ho mon Dieu, marmonnais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Ce fut le pire voyage de toute ma vie. Mes sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur lui. Ca allait de la couleur de ses cheveux à sa marque de dentifrice. Si il se lavait plus d'une fois par jour et se qu'il avait eu au BUSE. Ce ne fut que lorsque je demandais à Mike qui se moquais de moi si ça avançait avec la petite Meredith qu'elle changèrent de proie. A partir de ce moment là mes sœurs mitraillèrent mon frère pour tout savoir sur cette fille. Avec soulagement, je vis mon immeuble et pensait que j'allais pouvoir dormir dans mon lit.

-Tu monte Lily ? demanda ma mère.

-Non je vais aller préparer mes affaires, dit Lily, j part se soir pour l'Australie…

-Tu passe à la maison dés que tu a fini ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui, bien sûr…a toute à l'heure !

Elle traversa la route, sa grosse malle et sa chouette derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte que je détachais mon regard de sa maison et montais dans mon immeuble.

L'ascenseur était tombé en panne pour la deux cent cinquante troisième fois de l'année et nous dûmes monter quatre étages à pied. Je fus la dernière à rentrer dans l'appartement. Rien avait changé. Tout était exactement comme je l'avais laissé en décembre. Je me dirigeais vers mon salon et m'assis en soupirant sur le canapé. Aussitôt un golden me fonça dessus pour me lécher le visage suivit de près par un vieux terrier de quinze ans qui poussait ma main pour que je le caresse.

-Oui c'est moi Maniac ! Calme toi ! riais-je en poussant le golden qui remuait sa queue la langue pendante.

Je pris mon autre chienne sur le genoux, Cia, et lui caressait la tête pendant qu'elle me léchais ma main. Comme ils m'avaient manqué mes petits toutou !!!

Je regardais autour de moi. La même télévision, même appareil VHS, même photo de famille accroché partout dans la pièce…tout était pareil !

Je me levais et posais Cia par terre, pris ma malle et partit direction ma chambre. Je la partageais avec Mélodie et Annabelle. En y pensant, je n'avais jamais été dans une chambre toute seule…les vacances je dormais avec mes sœurs et l'année avec Lily, Alice et Vanessa, elles me manquaient déjà Merlin…

Je poussais la porte. Mon bureau était resté aussi bordelique quant décembre, des magazine de stars et beauté, des boucles d'oreilles et autre bijoux traînaient dessus. Je regardais mes mur. Des beaux gosses que j'avais repéré dans mes journaux étaient accrochés dans mon côté du mur, près de mon lit. Tandis que du côté de mes sœurs, des chanteuses pour adolescente moldue y figuraient. Les lits à étages où mes sœurs dormaient étaient défets, des peluches trainaient sur un des lits, celui de Mélodie et des maillots de bain sur l'autre. Mon lit était fait, je savais que Mélodie venait souvent y dormir quand j'étais à Poudlard, c'est ma mère qui me l'avait dit, mais elle le refaisait chaque fois pour que je ne remarque rien à mon retour. Ma chambre était très petite. Mais bien que je rêvais depuis toujours d'en avoir une pour moi, je l'aimais.

Je posais ma malle sur mon lit et l'ouvris, au même moment ma mère apparut :

-Donne moi tes vêtements je vais faire une lessive, au fait Lily est arrivé ! Elle regarde la TV avec Belle et Mélodie.

Je mis mes habits dans la corbeille qu'elle m'avait apporter et la lui donna. Je la suivit dans le salon et m'adressais à Lily :

-Viens on va dans ma chambre.

-Non regardez la TV avec nous, dit Mélodie.

-On en a pour dix minutes, lui dis-je.

-T'es vraiment obligé de partir, soupirais-je en fermant ma porte tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur mon lit.

-Crois moi j'aurais préféré rester ici avec toi, mais mes parents veulent pas. T'imagine ? Je vais passer deux semaines avec Pétunia !!! L'horreur !!! Pis James me maque déjà t'imagine ?!

-Ca je peux bien imaginer, soupirais-je, j'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive…

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi, sourit-elle, tu a trouvé ton « Potter » à toi.

Je me mis à rire. Je n'allais pas revoir ma Lily pendant deux semaines…Jamais nous n'avions été séparé aussi longtemps.

-Tu m'écriras ?

-Tout les jours ! Je vais quand même essayer d'aller dans l'Australie sorcier, sinon je sens que je péterais un câble !

-T'en fait pas deux semaines ça va vite passer et après tu vois ton chéri et après on va direction España !!! Rien que toute les deux !

-Je me réjoui, soupira-t-elle en se couchant.

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je en me couchant à ses côtés, elle passa aussitôt ses jambes sur moi, Lily a la fâcheuse manie de se coucher sur les gens, enfin que ceux qu'elle connaît, je plains le pauvre James.

-Il a dit qu'il attendra des mois si il le faut, chuchotais-je en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me rendis mon sourire.

-Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que t'avais pas à stresser ! J'arrive pas à croire que ça sort de la bouche de Sirius Black…

-Moi non plus…

Pourtant je lui faisait confiance. Il me manquait tellement ! Comme j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras en ce moment ! Qu'il me caresse comme il l'avait fait quelques ours plus tôt dans la chambre des Marraudeurs.

-Lily, dis ma mère en frappant à la porte, c'est ta mère au téléphone ! Il faut que tu rentre chez toi ! L'avion est dans cinq heures !

-Merci dis lui que j'arrive !

Lily soupira et je la pris dans mes bras. Merlin comment je vais pouvoir survivre sans elle pendant deux semaines?

-Tu me rapporte un souvenir ?

Lily ria avant d'hocher de la tête.

-Tu va me manquer Gwenny…

-Toi aussi Lil…

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour et la pris à nouveau dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime fort.

-Moi aussi ma petite, allez bye !

Je la raccompagnais à la porte et allais au salon vers mes sœurs et mon frère.

-Quand est ce que Papa rentre au juste ?

-Pas avant trois heures, il est de service ce soir ! cria ma mère de la cuisine.

-Je suis fatigué, dit Mike en baillant.

-Moi aussi, il est quel heure ? demandais-je.

-vingt et une heure trente.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dis-je en me relevant du canapé.

-Je vais pas tarder à y aller non plus, marmonna mon frère.

-Ho vous êtes pas drôle, ronchonna Mélodie.

-C'est pas toi qu'a fait plus de six heure de train plus trois heure de voiture !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et embrassais ma mère qui finissait à classer des papiers.

-Allez dis moi comment il est, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Beau comme un dieu, gentil comme tout et drôle à pleurer, riais-je en m'en allant dans ma chambre.

-Faîtes pas trop de bruit en allant vous coucher, demandais –je à mes sœurs en passant devant elle.

-Promis.

Tu parles, elles sont aussi discrètes qu'une mandragore qu'on arrache de leur pots.

Je m'arrêtais devant la chambre de mon frère et entrais sans toquer, ça existe pas chez nous.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je alors qu'il se changeait.

-Ca te fait pas bizarre ?

-De quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

-De changer de monde comme ça en quelques heures ? Il ya 10 heures, j'étais en train de transformer un morceaux de pierre en chocolat, maintenant il faudra que j'attende deux mois avant d'utiliser ma baguette, avant que je puisse voit la moindre magie. J'ai tout le temps l'impression que c'est un rêve et que chaque fois que je suis ici je me réveille…pourtant j'aime être ici avec Belle, Mél, Man, Pa, et toi mais je sais pas c'est bizarre c'est comme si…

-Tu avais deux chez toi ? le coupais-je.

-Oui…oui c'est exactement ça.

-Je pense exactement la même chose, on a de la chance de connaître deux monde complètement différent, c'est pas donner à tout le monde, j'aime être ici pourtant j'ai envie d'être à Poudlard en ce moment-même, et quand je suis à l'école, j'ai envie d'être ici tout en restant là-bas…

-C'est vrai…bon moi je suis KO bonne nuit sœurette.

-Bonne nuit…

Je partis dans ma chambre. Je ne pensait pas que mon frère avait les même pensés que moi. Un bruit à la fenêtre m'interrompis. J'allais l'ouvrir et vis un hiboux duc s'introduire dans la pièce. C'était Pirouette, l'hiboux de James. Il me tandis sa patte qui tenait une enveloppe et une fois qu'elle fut dans ma main s'envola aussitôt.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, intrigué en en laissait tombé un bout de parchemin, mais ce n'était tout ce que contenais l'enveloppe, il y'avait aussi…un photo, une photo magique. Je souris en la voyant, c'était Sirius et moi le jour du bal quand je portais ma belle robe rouge que mes amies m'avait offerte. C'était quand nous dansions le slow et que j'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussures à talons. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, on nous voyait éclater de rire, tandis qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Je pris le parchemin que j'avais laissais tomber par terre.

_Je pense à toi mon petit bouton d'or_

_On se reverra très vite_

_Rêve de moi cette nuit_

_Sirius_

_Ps : James tiens à ce que je précise que c'est_

_Lui qui a pris la photo, je t'en ai fait un double._

Je pense à toi…

Je partis me coucher et posais la photo et le mot sur mon étagère accrochée au mur. Je fermais le yeux un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je pensais au bal, à Pré-Au-Lard, au promenades qu'on avait fait, à ses après-midi sous l'ombre de l'Arbre des Marraudeurs, et surtout dans la Chambre des Marraudeurs.

Je pense à toi…

Je l'aime…

Mouhahahahahaha fini pour Today !!!

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

Gros Bisous…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde !

Hey non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolé mais je viens vous annoncer que je compte réécrire Blue Smile, je vais tout recommencer depuis le début ! J'ai essayé pendant plus d'un an de finir le chapitre 11 mais je bloquais complètement, je trouve que le début de mon histoire est vraiment nul, bébé, à jeter quoi ! Je n'affirme pas que la réécriture soit mieux mais je l'espère de tout cœur !

Je ne compte pas suivre le plan que j'avais réalisé pour la première version de Blue Smile, bien sûr il risque d'avoir certaine scènes identiques mais Gwen et Sirius ne vont pas se mettent ensemble comme ça par magie !

Bon sinon j'ai déjà commencé le premier chapitre, il devrait être mis en ligne dans quelques jours, je suis super motivée par cette réécriture et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je tiens quand même à remercié les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review pour le chapitre 10 et j'espère vous revoir pour ma nouvelle fic =)

Bisous à tous et à tout bientôt !!!


End file.
